Unrequited Desires
by LightHouseHaven
Summary: There's something alluring about my new boss; I know there's more to him than just his looks. What's keeping me from finding out is my past, ironically enough, inner Sakura is begging to find out. Obito is just as attractive, yet something about him just doesnt catch my attention. Rated M for future lemons and triggering of rape and drugs. Sasusaku, Slight ObiSaku Office AU, Adult.
1. Chapter 1

_Art is by Arai14 on DevianArt._

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto._

"Oh god" I say as I rub my temples. I have the worst hangover ever. I totally regret drinking last night with Ino. _Damn her and her convincing ways._

I check the time and it is 7:37 A.M. "Shit!". I woke up 1 hour late! I was supposed to wake up at 6:30 to get ready for my first day at work and be there by 8:30 and it's a 15 minute drive away from my apartment. I only have 30 minutes to get ready!

I jump up, rush to the restroom and take a quick 5 minute shower.

 _25 minutes left._

I pull out the new clothes Ino picked out for me and take a good look at it. Ino has a very nice taste in clothes and she always seems to pick out the ones that bring out my body figure.

I button up my white shirt and tuck it in to my perfectly fitted pencil skirt. I slide into the sheer, black colored thigh highs and put on my 3-inch black high heels and look at my clock.

 _20 minutes left._

I glance at the mirror and sigh at my wet,pink hair. I begin to blow dry my hair and feel the warm air against my skin. Oh how much I love this feeling of warmth. I especially love it when it gives me goosebumps. I brush my hair and apply some lip gloss, eyeliner with a small wing and a little bit of mascara.

 _7 minutes left._

I put on my blazer, grab my phone and my purse and head out of my room door and walk down the hall quietly. The sound of my high heels echo through the new apartment. I open the door right into Ino's room and see her face down and snoring loudly.

 _That pig is definitely going to get a piece of me once I come back._

I walk out the front door, into my small, white fiat car that my parents bought me for my 18th birthday, and head out to the interview.

 _Uchiha Industries._ Why does this name look so familiar?

I park my car at the huge parking lot packed with expensive luxurious cars. Luckily there was a spot near the entrance.

 _8:15_

 _Just in time!_ One thing my mom always told me was to always show up earlier than expected to prove your commitment. She was always top notch when it came to professionalism. _Oh how I miss my mother..._

I walk in and up to the receptionist who seems to be staring off into the computer screen. "Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm new here and I'd like to know the way to Mr. Uchiha's office ." I forcefully smile at her. She's very shy and timid and has very long dark hair with beautiful, pale eyes.

"H-hi miss Haruno. We've been expecting you. Please take a seat in the guest lounge room and welcome yourself to the coffee and snacks we have available." She smiles shyly and waves off to her right to the closed doors labeled "Guest Lounge".

She seems adorable and nice. I can't help but notice how big her chest is... mine isn't as big as hers but I'd like to say they're not too big and not too small.

As I walk into the guest lounge I place my purse onto a round table and head towards the marble counters topped with donuts, cheesecake, and brownies accompanied by a pot of coffee and styrofoam cups. The room was chilly and made me shudder in response. The echoing of my high heels cracks the lonely silence as I head towards the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

I pour it one-fourths into my cup and reach over the creamer that read "Caramel" and fill in the rest of my cup until it turned a light brown. I grab the spoon and stir it up to balance the goodness. I make the cups' way towards my lips as I take a big whiff of deliciously fresh coffee followed by a sip. I moan in delight and relax my body.

 _Oh it's been too long since I've had coffee in the morning. Not since my mother ..._

A loud buzzing coming from the intercom in the room startles me, "Miss Haruno, Mr. Uchiha is ready for you", the busty receptionist replies. I stare off into the clock that read 8:25 and nod.

"Please step into the elevator and press the floor number 25, take a left and you will see big black doors labeled 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Knock 3 times and wait for an answer. Mr. Uchiha is very strict with his rules so please abide by it. Thank you and have a great day!"

I look down at my coffee and hesitate to leave it behind. The wonderful aroma almost kissing my nose makes me dizzy and instead gulp down the coffee drink to wake me up.

I shake my head and let out a small, silent burp. The elevator doors buzz open and I step in holding my purse and practice my smile reflexes.

 _Hi! Ms. Haruno Sakura, at your service!_ I practice into my head my formal greetings to come off as dependable. I shake my head and continue practicing for the next few seconds until the elevator stops on floor 23.

A tall handsome man with black, spiked hair walks in. Our gazes meet causing him to let out an erotic smirk. I pout my lips discreetly and blush.

 _I've seen many men smirk at me but never has it made me feel this way._

I can't help but feel the heat rush all over my body causing me to tense up and press my legs together tightly to prevent any mishaps.

He stands next to me and allows the elevator door close. A brief moment of silence comes between us causing me to bite my lip in annoyance.

"And what could your name be, kitten?" He says lowly. I look at him only to see him staring right into my soul. At least that's how it felt.

"H-haruno Sakura" I mange to say.

"What a lovely name for such a beautiful girl." He says as he picks up my hand and kisses it lightly,letting a small breath of air against it sending chills to my spine.

Oh god why now.

"T-thank you." I say nervously as I pull my hand away.

"Obito is my name, no need to be nervous. I don't bite" he chuckles as he sticks his hands in his pockets as the doors open on the 24th floor. "Unless you ask me to." he continues with a wink finishing with that attractive smirk.

The doors close and it wasn't until I got dizzy that I began to realize that I was holding my breath the entire time. I shake it off and glance at my phone to see my reflection. I quickly fix my hair by pulling it behind my ear.

The doors finally open to my destination and I quickly make my way towards Mr. Uchiha's office by the remembrance of the directions of the busty lady.

I take a deep breath and walk towards the tall,black doors that read " _Uchiha Sasuke_ " followed by three knocks and wait for a reply.

"Come in.", I hear a low voice say.

I walk in confidently stare into onyx colored eyes. He gets up from his desk and waves his hand towards the empty seat in front of him. He gets up from his chair and walks towards me with his hand out to meet mine with a shake.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha, My name is Haruno Sakura. I look forward to assisting you with anything you need." I force a smile and he responds with a smirk better than Obito's. "As expected , Ms. Haruno, I hope you will not fail me." He chuckles and runs his hand through his long, messy hair.

 _Oh kami._

He wore a black suit and tie with a navy blue button up shirt. Everything was so well fitted and appealing. His hair is as dark as his eyes that bring out a scary, scolding stare...yet so tempting.

 _Oh kami what am I thinking._

"You have nothing to worry about." I reply as feel a curve come across my lips.

His room has black walls and consists of very big windows allowing plenty of sun in. His desk is made of a black,polished wood and his double computer screen is taking up most of the space. There was another desk parallel facing his with the same computer as his. There were two big paintings side by side that were some form of sunset scenery, one being warm tones and the other cool toned.

He makes his way to the other desk and signals me to follow him. "Okay Ms. Haruno, I will explain briefly how to work the company site and appointments because I am a very busy man with no time." He runs his fingers through his hair and looks right at me. Those onyx eyes ... it's breaking me down and devouring my very fragile body. "This is your desk and it my be neat at all times. Now, shall I begin the lesson?" I nod once and smile to show interest of the basics of my new job I prepared for.

"I Didn't expect you to learn so quickly.", he smirks. I don't know whether to feel offended or prideful.

"I'll give you a fair warning, I don't like repeating myself.", he adds as puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way back to his desk. "Tell me my meetings for today, I don't have time to waste."

I bite my lip. "You are scheduled for 6 1 hour and 3 30 minute meetings today. Mr. Fugaku is expected at 9:00 a.m. to discuss about the funding of the new charity and is scheduled to leave at 9:30 a.m. Next is Sai to discuss about his business opening and funding as well. After is Mrs. Tsunade with a 'private' meeting set up for an hour. "

 _Hmm... private ... could he be having secret relationships?_

"... and lastly , Obito Uchiha at 4:00 p.m. to review the shipment statements and financial support."

Obito _Uchiha_? They're related somehow... and they're both eye candy.

 _No Sakura. This is your new job. We don't want things to end up like..._

"Is that all?" Mr. Uchiha replies sternly noticing that I got lost in my thoughts. "Y-yes sir." I reply confidently.

I look up to him and notice a slight sense of amazement as he gazes at me. My body tenses up and I bite my lip to get my mind off of attractive my boss is.

"Is everything alright Ms. Haruno?". He gets off his chair and makes his way to my desk until he's arms length away from me. I can feel this new aura surrounding him but I can't tell because when I look at his face, it's just... expressionless.

"Of course!" I reply with a smile and straighten myself up. "Let's get started with today's schedule, shall we?"

 **A/N:Hey guys!!! n.n this is my very first fanfiction and I've been wanting to write one for sooooo long. I know the introduction is short but hey, it's an introduction and I'm only supposed to introduce the main characters right? (ω) yes I am aware they are slightly out of character and sorry about that** (︿) **This is rated M for future lemons and may have some triggering of rape and drugs.** **Trust me each chapter will be very** **lengthy and I'm not good at writing stories but it's been so tempting lately I just had to give in (/)Please** **review!! Leave a comment!! Like !!! IDK I'm new to this so if I get comments I'll update sooner ;)**

 _Updated 1-16-17_

 _(Edited on 2/15/17)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.**

We just got done with 3 meetings and have one more left before lunch. I've been catching on smoothly and I can tell that he is very pleased. There were some moments that I'd have to change the cold aura that Mr. Uchiha gave off. He was always so blunt and straightforward when it came to the meetings. When it came to the 'private' meeting, he'd asked me to step out until it was over and seemed too overwhelmed to proceed with it but did anyway.

 _Hmm... I wonder who could've made him this cold. Could it be that Tsunade girl?_

I let out a faint groan caused by the massive headache I woke up with. I can't believe that Ino pig let me drink even after she knew today was my first day at my new job.

 _"C'mon Sakura! Please drink with me!", Ino pouts as she holds out an extra glass of wine for me. The only alcoholic drink I will ever take is wine, which I'm a total sucker for, and Ino ALWAYS has to have it her way._ _"Ino it's 9:43 at night and I have to wake up early for work tomorrow morning!" I turn my head and sigh. Kiba had came by earlier with his new puppy to drop off some wine that he hooked Ino up with and was accompanied by a guy with a bowl haircut and bushy brows that would NOT stop flirting with me._ _"Awe forehead, don't be a bummer!" She begins to tug at my shirt and flutters her long eyelashes. I look at her and swear that her blue eyes almost twinkled and begged me to join her. I give her a stern look signaling a 'Are-you-kidding-me-right-now?' look and she replies with a puppy face insisting that I join her. I let out a groan and roll my eyes. I take the wine glass from her and stick my tounge out at her._ _I hesitate to chug the glass of wine and place it down on the table. She smiles and replies, "Trust me forehead, this wine is AMAZING!"_

I glance at Mr. Uchiha who was leaning against his desk with his two hands against it. He seemed pretty worn out... at least until after his private meeting with Tsunade.

 _They probably fucked on his desk and he's reminiscing that moment!_

I look at his desk and shake the thought out of my head. From what I've seen so far, Mr. Uchiha is strict, he wouldn't do that...

I sit at my desk and open my email account and notice an inbox from an unsaved contact.

 _"Ms. Haruno,_

 _Congratulations on the new job. I would like to inform you that an emergency came up involving one of my pets. Mr. Uchiha knows how dear they are to me. I would like to request and reschedule a new appointment at his next available time. I know Mr. Uchiha can be a very busy man and very demanding but please have patience with him._

 _Thank you._

 _-Hatake Kakashi"_

I don't fully know how Mr. Uchiha is with rejection and I hope he makes an exception. I bite my lip, force a smile, and look up at him who was eyeing me cautiously.

"Mr. Hatake has informed me that an emergency came up involving his pets and would like to reschedule in your next available time." I stand up and walk towards him with my iPad in my arm and a stylus pen in my free hand. The sounds of my heels echo through the big and quiet room and thank them in my head for disrupting the silence.

Mr. Uchiha watches my body as it naturally sways and stands up straight as he fixes his black tie. He clears his throat and faces away from me allowing his long, dark hair to move with him.

"When is the next available time?", he hesitantly asks. I glance down at my iPad and open up his calender. I scan through the month of January and all days are full. I swipe to the right and notice that the first day of February

"February 1st at 9 a.m. sharp" I smile at him gracefully. He looks up at me and nods his head. His phone vibrates and he glances at the screen, letting out a scoff. I turn around and walk towards my desk while looking down at my iPad rescheduling Mr. Hatake's appointment.

Mr. Uchiha and I have 1 hour to spare. Should I make an excuse and have lunch earlier?

 _Oh don't be a scaredy cat! Just busy yourself with anything and keep your head up high._

Tch. I wish it was that easy. I sit down on my chair straight and tall and build up the confidence to say, "Everything alright Mr. Uchiha?"

"I'm fine." He murmurs almost immediately. He walks slowly towards me with a blank stare and pauses in front of me. He looks down and reaches his hand towards my neck causing my muscles to tense up. I look into his half lidded, onyx eyes and sense a change of mood in him. I bite my lip and and feel my heart stopping at every inch his hand gets closer to my neck. I blush in advance and become aware that his eyes are indeed staring at my lips.

I part my lips slowly and look at his as he loosens up his tie with a smirk and begins to lean closer.

 _Oh kami_

He licks his lips and a sudden noise of vibration breaks the connection. He pulls his hand away and hesitates to look down at his phone.

I take a moment to catch myself as I began to feel heated at the recent event.

 _Er, what's going on...?_

Almost immediately he walks away and towards the door "Ms. Haruno follow me."

I confusingly nod my head and gather up my things and make my way towards him.

"Leave your stuff here. It won't be long."

"Er,ok." I reply. I leave my iPad, purse and pen on top of my desk and make my way back to him again. His eyes are staring out the door avoiding eye contact with me. He opens the door for me and let's me out as he locks it behind me.

We make our way towards the elevator where low volume piano music is playing. Mr. Uchiha presses the 1st floor button, let's out a small sigh and stands next to me placing his hands in his pockets.

A moment of silence fills the elevator causing me to feel uneasy. I bite my lip to distract myself from my thoughts and begin to think of different conversations to start.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is it that we may be going to?".

"Don't worry about it. Just come with me.", he replies.

Commanding me and not letting me know where we are headed to? I don't know If this is interesting or if I should be worried.

I purse my lips and fix my hair strand on my face and put it behind my ears.

I look at him and notice him staring at me with his cold eyes that are almost eating my confidence alive. He swiftly makes his way towards me with a smirk making me feel uneasy. I feel my face getting hot and find it difficult to look away.

He stops right in front of me, takes his hand out of his pockets and reaches out to pull that annoying strand of hair back behind my ear again.

 _Oh kami, he's manipulating me with his eyes and body language._

He let's out a low chuckle that rumbles throughout my body raising white flags of surrender.

I can feel my face burning hot and my panties tensing up. I open my lips in hopes to initiate another conversation only for him to slide his hand to the nape of my neck and tangle his hands into my hair and slowly bringing me closer to his face.

 _Oh kami is this really happening?_

I feel the area around my panties moisten up and my thighs tense up together. As he leans in closer to my face I feel his warm breath against my skin. I close my eyes an-

"Now Sasuke not an office affair is it?" Mr. Uchiha closes his eyes and purses his lips letting out a small annoyed grunt. I turn my head to the elevator door to find Obito staring right at us with his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk across his face with an eyebrow raised. I was too caught up in the moment to hear the elevator bell ding when it had opened for Obito.

 _Doesn't he look yummy._

I brush off the thought and feel my face flush even more and look away in shame.

Mr. Uchiha clears his throat and fixes his shirt. "Excuse me and my rudeness, Obito. Might I introduce my new assistant? Ms. Haruno-"

"Sakura. Yes we've met and I plan to know more than just her name." Obito winks at me and let's out a small chuckle. I smile in embarrassment and glance at Mr. Uchiha who twitched his eyebrow in annoyance and chuckles. "Surely you will." He replies as if accepting a challenge as he finally steps back and faces the elevator door. "Do you have everything for today's meeting?".

"Ah, yes. I was making my way to the parking lot and head out to pick up some papers I had left in the car.", he says keeping his flirty, half-lidded eyes on me as he enters the elevator and walks up beside me placing his hand right hand on my lower back almost on my rear.

 _A little lower and we'll call it a day._

I bite my lip and look down at my black heels and focus on my balance to calm my lustful, inner Sakura side.

Mr. Uchiha clears his throat and sternly replies, "Obito, I'll have you respect my employees or else. You wouldn't want the media to know about Rin now, would you?"

Obito removes his hand from my back slowly and chuckles in defeat. "Ahh Sasuke, you haven't changed one bit." Mr. Uchiha raises his eyebrow and smirks "Bummer. Shouldn't you be working on the shipment statuses?"

"Yes, _your highness,_ and, like I said, I was on my way to pick up some papers to finish it off.". He sounds annoyed and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Mr. Uchiha let's out a smirk, runs his fingers through his hair and glances at his watch as he elevator doors open. He makes his way through while passing a look at Obito causing him to get pent up with frustration.

"I'll be on my way now Obito, see you at our meeting." Mr. Uchiha faces forward and continues out the door as I catch up to him trying to be as calm as possible in shock of what happened.

I can't help but feel so weak when Mr Uchiha gives me that cold look.

It's like he sucks the courage right out of me and brings out my inner Sakura.

 _Damn him._

"Please excuse my cousin Obito. He has a problem and as you have seen, is a little too comfortable." He replies annoyed. I reply with a nervous laugh and nod my head in hopes it'll please him.

I make my way next to Mr. Uchiha and bite my lip. Such a bad habit. We walk past the parking lot and into a small building with a wide opening and sign reading " _Uchiha Property_."

Mr. Uchiha steps inside and takes out his keys.

What could he possibly need with his keys at a place like this?

He whispers something to a guard who was in a small, open office only footsteps away from the gate and replies with a small nod. The guard takes the keys from Mr. Uchiha and into his office. He presses a button resulting in the gate buzzing and opening allowing him inside.

He gives me a brief cold look and glances into his phone as he unlocks the screen. His eyebrows gave off an angry look and his eyes were full of annoyance. He let's out a deep sigh and rubs his temple.

 _What could possibly be bothering him?_

I look down and fix the hem of my pencil skirt that was folding upwards. I fix the collar of my blouse and run my hands down the sides my thighs slowly as I daze into the thought of the elevator incident.

What would I have done if he kissed me? I brush my lips softly with my fingers and feel the wind against my pink hair. I would not have minded discovering a new feel of lips from a man so handsome. I've only been with a few men, including him, but none of them have ever caught my attention so easily. Mr. Uchiha's eyes are so manipulative and his mysterious aura adds to his features. His smooth talking sweeps me off his sweet. He can literally say _ANYTHING_ and I'll feel my sexual frustration pent up.

The sound of a smooth engine snaps me back into reality and arrives from the direction of the small building. A black, polished Ferrari with tinted windows, beaming lights, and amazing rims slowly approaches us causing me to stare in amazement.

The guard excuses himself out the car and bows down to Mr. Uchiha. He thanks the security guard and makes his way to the passenger side and opens the door, "Ms. Haruno?". He signals me over to him and I blush in response as I make my way towards his beautiful car. I thank him as I sit down on the black leather seat and he closes the door for me.

For a strict man he didn't come off as a gentlemen. _Not only am I about to ride his car, but I wouldn't mind riding his..._

 _Bzzzzz_! Before I can finish my unclean thoughts, I reach for my vibrating phone and glance at the notification. Ino texted me.

 _Hey forehead! Just wanted to check up on u on ur first day ;)_

 _Sorry I'm texting late, I just woke up and I have THE WORST hang over ever lol_

 _How's the new boss? Is he big ;) let me Know soon!_

 _Xoxo_

Damn that pig! I hurriedly text back before Mr. Uchiha comes in and shut my phone off to exclude any further disturbances.

 _Shut up Ino pig!_

 _How about u mind ur own business!!_

 _No kisses for u!_

 _-Sakura_

The sound of Mr. Uchiha's approach alarms me causing me to sit up straight and grab onto the hem of my skirt. He closes the door and puts on his seatbelt. I bite my lip at the thought of Ino text 'is he big?' and I can't help but glance over at his slacks just above his zipper and trace the supposed shape. I bite my lip and look up only to see Mr. Uchiha staring right at me with a smirk.

 _Oh god_

Did he just catch me staring?

I feel a burning sensation across my face and I quickly look out into the open and place my hair behind my ear. I feel so embarrassed and shameful that it causes my ears to perk up and my legs to tense

I feel Mr. Uchiha shift closer to me resulting in us meeting eyes and him leaning onto me.

Oh god not this again.. did I really want this? He's my boss and I can't afford to end up ruining my business-like appearance.

I fiddle at my skirt and look down at his lips only to see them move closer to me and slowly part showing a small image of his pink, smooth tongue. I can feel his warmth against mine as he brings out his left arm towards me. I close my eyes to ready myself for this tempting feeling .

 _Click_. The sound of my seat belt clicking resulted in me grimacing against the leather seat. "Safety first.", he says. I open my eyes and see Mr. Uchiha switch gears and head off to the road.

 _What..._

Did that actually even happen? This all feels surreal. I groan at the thought of how much I have been teased.

 _Or have I been teasing myself...?_

I can't tell whether Mr. Uchiha knows what he's doing to me or if he even means to ...

"How is your first day so far at Uchiha industries, Ms. Haruno?", Mr. Uchiha says. Oh Geez you don't even know ...

"Er, it's going smoothly. I'm looking forward for the more days to come, Mr. Uchiha." I bite my lip trying my best to avoid eye contact with him to prevent another misconduct action.

"As am I Ms. Haruno. I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to the business soon." Mr. Uchiha reaches over and turns on the radio playing classical music on low.

Finally something to calm my anxiety!

I relax my tense legs and look out the window. "Very soon" he finishes. I purse my lips and feel heat across my face. How long is this going to last?

I hear a sudden vibration and look at the direction it's coming from only to find Mr. Uchiha glancing at his phone and putting it down not even a second after. His expression changes and drives a little faster. The feeling in the car causes me to feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Usually when Ino sets up this emotion I try asking her what's wrong and she responds with the occasional ' _don't worry_ '. Maybe it'll work on him?

"Is everything alright Mr. Uchiha?". Who ever is texting him is obviously pissing him off.

"Of course Ms. Haruno, no need to worry about me." He replies calmly. There's a brief moment of silence only making me even more tense. He may seem cold but he comes off as a gentlemen. Still...is he purposely doing those stunts? Or maybe I'm just confusing it with kindness.

 _What about the elevator ? No way in hell is that a coincidence!_

I look at my phone and check the time. It's only been 20 minutes since the elevator incident and Mr. Uchiha is acting like nothing has happened. Should I just act like nothing happened as well? I sigh in frustration and nod.

We pull up to a small and aged coffee shop and park in front. As I reach towards the car door I feel a warm hand rest on my back causing me to wince. "Don't. I'll open it for you." Mr. Uchiha insists.

"O-okay" I thankfully say. He climbs out of the car and makes his way around the front of the car.

I take a moment to check him out and how well fitted his pants are on his bottom. His gold watch reflecting the sunlight off it, his navy blue button up shirt pressed up against his chest revealing his fit pecks and his blazer only matching colors with his black slacks and hair that is straight in the front and messy with small spikes on the back.

 _Oh my_

Mr. Uchiha opens the door for me and I unbuckle my seatbelt. I make my way out of the car as he locks it right behind me.

He opens the door and I take a big whiff of the aroma that I so dearly love; freshly brewed coffee with a hint of cinnamon along with some fresh-out-of-the-oven cinnamon rolls and other goodies!

 _Kami! This smells amazing!_

Mr. Uchiha approaches a small round table with two wooden,polished chairs. He pulls one of them out for me and I place myself down on it while thanking him. "Hn" he replies taking a seat across from me.

A red haired waitress comes up to us and blushes at Mr. Uchiha . "May I take your order, sir?" She asks shyly. Mr. Uchiha looks up to her and smiles making her blush even more.

 _Kami, I haven't seen him smile!_ _It's so heart warming._ My heart races and I look away from him.

"Yes, some dark coffee would be nice with a warm cookie please." He looks to me and asks "And what about you Ms. Haruno?". I look at the red haired waiter who looks bothered by me being accompanied by Mr. Uchiha and I smile at her, "Caramel macchiato please and a cinnamon bun."

"Will that be all?" The red hair replies. I look at Mr. Uchiha giving him the signal that I was done ordering. He nods at her and turns to me as a cue of dismissing her.

I let my hands rest on the small round table and look around the coffee shop. There aren't many employees and they have freshly baked desserts. The floors and walls are wood that seem to be worn down and there are many round tables scattered around the place evenly with people here and there. There were many scenery paintings all over the café similar to the ones in the office. All of them seem to fit the environment so evenly. Soft piano music was playing and soft murmurs fill the room.

"We donated the paintings we got in an auction to this café." He pauses, "This café has been around for years." I glance at Mr. Uchiha who was staring right at me and feel my face begin to heat up. "That's very nice of Uchiha industries." I stammer. I feel a tingly feeling on my toes causing me to press my thighs together.

The red haired girl comes back with a tray of our orders. She has lip gloss on and her hair is a little messy on the back and side. She's wearing red glasses and is wearing the cafe's uniform; a black skater skirt with a tight brown t shirt that has the cafe's logo on it and black flats.

"Here you go sir, is there anything else you need?" She flirts to Mr. Uchiha. "May I have the receipt please?" He replies looking at her with a smile.

 _That smile again..._

Her face flushes and she nods her head and sways her way back to the cashier and mumbles something to her. The cashier looks our way, giggles and nods her head handing her a small paper.

"I'll pay for mine Mr. Uchiha" I say kindly to him. "No need for that Ms. Haruno, I don't mind paying for us. After all it's my treat for your first day on the job." He interrupted me before I can reach down for my.. _wait, where's my purse??_

"Not to mention, you left your purse at the office, remember?" I pause and look at him. He coldly stares at me and I can't tell if he's bothered by it. At least, he shouldn't be. He was the one who told me to leave it behind.

I chuckle and reply with "Ah yes, I almost forgot Mr. Uchiha. Thank you for reminding me." I was beginning to feel a little nervous and warm so I unbutton my blazer revealing my white button up shirt and rest it on my lap.

 _Bzzzzzzzz_! My phone vibrates and I look at the screen reading: Ino Pig with a little pig emoji beside it.

 _Calm down forehead. I'm only joking lol :3_

 _Please don't forget to buy wine because , Uh, I kinda finished it :p_

 _Teehee! I'll pay you when u get here!_

 _You should ask your boss for a recommendation ;)_

I sigh and turn off the screen. Ino has a bad habit of drinking wine, every damn day, regardless of time. I'm starting to worry she might end up with alcohol poisoning.

I've known Ino since we were in grade school and she's always been there for me no matter what, even though we've gotten in countless arguments before _him_.

I always come to her for advice on anything because she's much more experienced with men than I am. She has long blonde hair that's usually in a pony tail and has natural beautiful blue eyes. She always has to have some kind of purple on her , whether it's her socks, underwear or lipstick, she can't seem to go a day without wearing purple. I've always been jealous of her slim body because she has all the right curves on all the right places. She's so easy to attract guys and I don't blame them, she's perfect.

"H-here's your receipt sir" the redhead stutters. She places the paper with the total and bows. I look up to find her giving me an ugly stare as she turned her back against me and walked back to the cashier only to whisper something in her ear causing her to look at me and nod her head as if agreeing with her.

 _What's her deal?_

Mr. Uchiha takes a sip of his dark coffee and closes his eyes. "Hn." He groans.

 _Coffee makes him feel that way?_

I close my eyes and take a sip of my macchiato and let out a small sigh of pleasure.

 _Ahh kami , this hits the spot! .. I wonder if Mr. Uchiha can too._

I bite my lip and take a small bite of my cinnamon roll. The warm feeling against my tounge and the sweet taste on my taste buds cause me to let out a small moan.

 _Kami this cinnamon bun is even better!_ I open my eyes and find Mr. Uchiha staring at the paintings with a weird look on his face while hiding his mouth with his hand. Is he.. blushing?

"A-are you o-"

"I'm fine", he interrupts. He removes his hand from his face and avoids look my direction.

 _Did I do something?_

We both finish our coffee and dessert and head towards the cashier. I step outside while he pays for the both of us. I put on my blazer and button it upbelow my chest. I glance at my reflection In the windows of the café and fix my hair. Mr. Uchiha comes out-of the cafe and opens the car door for me allowing me in and closes it. I put my seat belt on because Kami knows I don't want another misunderstanding to happen yet again.

We make our way back to Uchiha Industries and into the office to continue on our scheduled meetings for the rest of our day.

Work is _finally_ over and I feel sooooo exhausted having to stay on my 3 inch high heels for hours straight to take notes without having any restroom breaks. Not to mention this _damn hangover!_

 _Kami, Mr. Uchiha wasn't lying when he says he was a busy man._

Obito would _NOT_ stop trying to converse with me even though I had kept bringing up the shipment statuses. "Just give in, kitten. Let's stop talking about boring things and have some fun time in my office.", he said as he winked to me. I had blushed and got interrupted by Mr. Uchiha's stern remark "Obito, _Rin_." _I wonder what 'Rin' had to do with Obito._

I bite my lip at the conversation from earlier and grab my things from my desk. "Alright Mr. Uchiha, we are finally done with work and I will see you again tomorrow morning." I smile at him and make my way to the door.

"Hn. Have a good afternoon Ms. Haruno." He replies with a sigh. His phone vibrates and he looks at it and once again gets bothered. He leans back up against the wall and massages his temples with his fingers and opens his mouth slightly.

 _His mouth was so close to mine earlier._

I feel my face flush. "Y-you too." I reply. I close the door and walk out into the hallway and into the elevator. Once I reached the first floor I wave at the nice, busty receptionist and smile. She does the same and blushes.

 _She's so adorable._

I walk towards my car and into the drivers seat. I sigh and bite my lip. _So much happened today..._

I turn on my car and make my way to the corner store by my apartment to purchase the wine Ino told me to do earlier. I park my car and take off my blazer and roll up my sleeves 3/4ths up and head inside.

 _Oh god this headache!_

I walk to the medicine aisle and pick up a bottle of Advil pills. As I walk around trying to find the wine section I put my pink hair up in a pony tail with the hair tie I had on my wrist.

 _Kami ! I'm so sweaty._

I walk up to the many colored wine bottles and sigh. I have no idea of what Ino's wine preference is because she always seems to change it.

I whip out my phone and speed dial Ino.

 _Haiiiiiiii! Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, but please leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you soon! Thank you!_

I sigh at the sound of her voicemail and call back again only for her to not answer.

 _What could that pig be doing!_

I hesitate and grab a random wine bottle with fancy cursive. It was dark red with black stripes wrapping around the bottle.

I feel my phone vibrate in my hands and look down at my screen at the words Ino Pig while walking until I bump into someone's chest.

I look up as my face flushes and immediately apologize until I recognize the face.

"Wow nice taste, kitten," Obito playfully responds. "I see you love the fruity taste rather than the actual alcohol. Might I inform you that I-" he slides his hands down my sides and onto my hips while locking his onyx eyes on mine ,"love fruity tastes as well." He brings his hand up to my neck and tangles it into my hair, "And your pink hair gives off that fruity vibe and only makes me wonder how you taste, kitten."

 _O-oh my_

I look away from him and down at my hands that are holding the wine. "Thanks." I manage to say. I bite my lip and feel Obito's hand picking up my chin and leans in to my face until a forgotten memory comes up about him causing me to turn my head resulting in him kissing my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Obito says with a frown, "Don't be shy with me kitten, we'll take this slow, if you'd like." He backs off me and chuckles. I nod my head hoping he'd finally leave me alone.

"Is that all you're buying today from the store?" He asks politely giving a smile.

He was holding a 6 pack of beer and a small box of cigarettes. He was still wearing his suit from work and he looked a little worn out.

"Yes actually." I reply and gather my confidence. I walk beside him and continue, "I'll be on my way to pay now. And there is no 'we'."

Almost immediately Obito catches up replying with ,"As was I until I ran into you, kitten. And there will be a 'we' sooner or later. I've got my eyes set on you". I swallow hard and ignore his words in disbelief of how cocky he is.

We make our way to the cashier and I pay for my stuff. I thank the cashier and wave off a goodbye to Obito. He smiles at me and quickly pays for his stuff and runs up to me. He opens the door for me and says "Not so fast kitten, I still have to get your number." He chuckles as he smirks.

He takes out his phone and looks up to me and says "May I?" I give him a sincere smile and apologize, "Sorry, now's not a good time." He frowns and walks me to my car. He takes out a card from his pocket and writes a note on it and hands it to me. "Wha-" "Call me if you ever need anything, kitten." Obito interrupts.

He kisses my hand goodbye and winks at me. "I'll be waiting your call." Obito turns around and makes his way around the building with his hands in his pockets. I shake my head and unlock the car door.

I enter my car and rub my temples. _This damn headache!_ I open the bottle of Advil and take two pills on my hand and drink a bottle of water I had left on the passengers side the night before and quickly swallow my pills with a gulp of water.

I sigh and look at the card that Obito handed me:

 _Here's my number kitten_

 _I'll be waiting._

I giggle at his messy writing and shake my head.

 _Ah Obito, you may look good but your writing just sucks!_

I start up my engine, turn on the radio and toss the card onto the passenger seat. I take off to mine and Ino's shared apartment and ready myself for our conversation of my first day.

I make my way into my apartment and yell out "I'm home pig!". Soon after Ino comes out of her room and stops in the beginning of the hallway with an excited smile.

"Sooooo, how was it?" She says. I close my eyes and smile. I drop my purse on the couch. I laugh while shaking my head and make my way past her and into my room. Ino follows me and jumps on my bed and lays on her stomach. "Come on forehead! Spill! Did you guys fuck on his desk?" She teases.

"Ino!" I embarrassingly reply. I walk to the closet, take off my high heels and put on my fluffy, polka-dot socks. I take off my white blouse, take off my bra, and put on my green tank top. I unzip my skirt and swing on some black yoga pants.

"Don't you look comfortable forehead." She laughs and I laugh with her. We walk to the kitchen and put the wine in the freezer for it to cool faster. I glance at the wine bottle that Ino had supposedly finished and make direct eye contact to Ino causing her to flinch and ask,"What? I just wanted a back up OK Geez chill forehead! Plus you got the good kind! How did you know which one to get?"

I close the freezer, cross my arms and reply, "I completely free balled it and guessed! Which reminds me," I walk closer to her and pinch her, "wHY did you not answer your phone!".

She flinches and punches me back. "Chill forehead! I was on the phone with someone I met recently at my job. His name is Sai and he is just so dreamy." She flutters her eyes and flops on the couch.

Ino works at a flower shop that is run by her family. She doesn't usually stick to one guy ever since her ex boyfriend of 4 years Shikamaru cheated on her with an old friend named Temari. We're about the same age only Ino looks much older than I am, 23.

"And why didn't YOU answer YOUR phone, huh?!" She snaps at me. I blush and turn my head away from her to reach for two wine glasses for the both of us. "I bumped into someone." I murmur hoping she didn't hear me.

She inches closer to me and giggles "oh and who might that have been, huh?" She pokes at my sides and jumps back avoiding my shove. "His name is None-Of-Your-Business pig!".

I pour some wine into our wine glasses and take a seat at the dining table. Ino follows me and sits across from me, turning on the TV. "Oh, so it's a 'he'?" She replies. "Yes, Ino, and he's my coworker. No funny business anywhere." I snap. Ino has always been so nosey and I know she knew there was more to the story.

"Is he now? So what's his name?", she sips from her glass and looks at me while wiggling her eyebrows at me as if they were worms. I laugh at her reaction and reply , "Obito Uchiha. And he's my boss's cousin. And let me tell you that he is just so ... yummy", I hesitate.

I continue, "He calls me kitten and he flirts so much with me." Ino almost choked at what I was saying to her. "I keep trying to be professional but sometimes I let my anxiety get to me and I become so nervous. I just want to avoid anything because I don't want the same thing to happen again."

She stays silent and nods her head. I let out a sigh and rest my head on the table. Ino and I have a few more glasses of wine and she talked about her new crush Sai. Apparently he's an artist and painted her as a 'thank-you-for-meeting-me-gift.' He's very romantic and is also straightforward which I know Ino likes.

After finishing the bottle that Ino supposedly finished earlier, I giggle at the TV and browse my phone. I feel dizzy and so giggly over everything and Ino is still sober. She has such a high tolerance.

"Obito gave me his number." I giggle and close my eyes at the thought of imagining him without his shirt on. "Have you texted him yet?" Ino replies kinda slurred. I look at her and realized she's barely getting buzzed. I place my phone face down on the table and reply, "Not yet, tee-hee!" I giggle and grab my keys. "I'm going to go buy some more wine, wanna join?" I ask Ino. "Nah, I think I'll wait here."

I walk to my car and reverse out in attempt to make my way to the corner store. I'm a little buzzed and I don't know my way around here yet. Feeling buzzed always gave me the confidence and that didn't stop me from trying to make my way to the corner store, drunk. The next thing you know I stop at a stop and go and see that I'm in a field of nothing with tall grass. There is no light except for the moonlight and headlights coming up from behind me.

A red car comes up and bumps into my car, not hard enough to ruin my car but hard enough to cause a scratch and bang my head forward.

I roll down my window, stick my head out and yell at the red car "What the hell! Are you crazy?!" I flick them off, sit back down, and roll up my window.

 _What the hell man. People are so careless and crazy! I don't even know where I'm at.._

I look at the time on the radio and read 10:56 p.m.. It's about to be 11 oh crap. I've been on the road for almost an hour. Ino must be worried. I look for my phone only to realize that I left it back on the table. _Oh kami!_ I drive forward letting the road take me to the closest phone booth. I turn left and realize that the red car has been making the same turns as I have.

 _Oh crap_

I see a light close by and follow it. _Yes! A gas station!_ I look at my rearview mirror and see the car getting closer.

I park in front of the store and bite my nails. I don't know inks number because she'd always changed her number because of her stalker-ex Shikamaru. I feel my heart begin to race in panic and remember the card Obito had handed me. I look at the passengers side and see the card. I grab it and make my way in the store. I look outside and see the red car park a few parking spaces away from mine.

There wasn't a cashier in sight so I make my way to the back where usually all payphones were at. I trace the number on it with my fingers and dial it onto the phone. After a couple of rings, the phone picks up.

"Hello?" Says Obito. My heart thumps at his sleepy voice and I immediately whisper, "Obito please help me!"

"Wha- who's this?"

"It's me Sakura! Please come and help me, I drank a little too much and came to buy more wine but I took a wrong turn and-"

"Where are you?"

I look around in sonic until I read a sign that says _Ichiraku Stop-N-Go!_

"Ichiraku Stop-N-Go. Please hurry he's parked close by an-"

"Stay there and wait for me. Don't go outside, I'll be there."

He hangs up.

I place the phone line back to its place and stand by the candy aisle keeping an eye on my car to make sure it doesn't get jacked. I see the red cars' head lights turn off and open the door. My heart stops at the sight of who came out and I immediately feel the life leave out of my body.

 _Are my eyes deceiving me?_

I wrap my arms around myself to stop the shuddering even though I wasn't cold.

It was _him_.

 **A/n: whew! 6K words!!! I'm so proud uwu. I decided to upload one day sooner because I was just so excited!!!** **And of course I left it off on a cliff hanger to keep you all interested :p Again, thank u for reading and please review review review!!!!**

 _Updated 1-18-17_ _Edited: 2/17/17_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

 _Oh god... this can't be happening._

I squint at the sight of _him_ and doubt my vision.

 _Maybe I'm just... drunk?_ I hope.

I rub my eyes as hard as I could in denial that I saw _him_. After an intense moment of eye-rubbing, I look towards the red car and find that _he_ was not in my sights.

I let out sigh of relief and turn back to the phone line until I feel a strong grip get a hold of my fragile arms.

"Hey beautiful." I hear a familiar deep voice say.

My heart stops and I feel as if the world stopped spinning. I felt all the life drain out of my face as soon as we met each others gaze. He wore a white V neck with denim jeans and white shoes that brought out his long hair with pale eyes.

 _Oh no._

All of the emotions I never wanted to feel again suddenly came rushing towards me and causes my heart to race. I could feel a ball of tears being held up in my throat causing me to feel choked up with words I couldn't put in a sentence.

 _He_ runs his fingers through my pink, silky hair with a wry smile.

I stare in fear and feel my body tremble like a chihuahua. I feel my body tense and tears start to run down my face.

 _Why can't I move?_

I pull my arm away from him and attempt to run back towards the car until I feel his arms pull me back aggressively causing me to whimper in pain. He Chuckles and holds me tightly against his muscular chest and whispers into my ear, "I've missed you." He slides his hands onto my breasts and twirls my nipple with two fingers. "And your body." I faint scent of alcohol coming from his breath makes me dizzy.

 _Please let me go..._

Tears began to roll down my face as I try to push his hand away and instead he grabs my arm roughly and crosses it behind my back.

 _No please, not again._

"Please Neji, just leave me alone! I don't want anymore problems I ju-"

"Problems? We never had problems babe." He leans in closer to my ear and he bites it softly. "You made me feel good." He chuckles lowly, "I tried looking for you at your apartment but you don't live there anymore and you changed your number, babe." He puts that annoying strand of hair behind my ear and I whimper while trying to wiggle myself out of his grip. "Stay away from me!" I managed to yell.

"Get away from her!" I hear a familiar voice yell towards Neji.

I look up only to find Mr. Uchiha in front of me and Obito no where in sight.

Mr. Uchiha walks towards Neji and punches him in the face with so much force that Neji falls to the ground and grunts.

"What the fuck?!", he yells. Neji wipes off the blood coming from his nose and stands up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Neji walks vigorously up to him and tries to land a punch until Mr. Uchiha dodges the punch, pounds him on the mouth, knee's him on the stomach and slams him to the ground causing Nejis hair to flip all over the place.

 _Is this really Mr. Uchiha...?_

"I'll have you know, Mr. Hyuuga, your father will be fairly upset if he finds out that his own son is sexually harassing young women without consent.", he says calmly.

 _He knows Neji's father?_

Neji wipes the blood off his mouth and spits it at Mr. Uchiha, "Really babe, you left me for him? Uchiha Sasuke?". Neji clenches his jaw and fists with an angry look on his face, almost as if he were about to commit murder.

Mr. Uchiha glares at Neji with so much hate in his eyes and scoffs, "Mr. Hyuuga. have some manners for your boss. After all, the Uchiha industries does own Hyuuga Corp."

He grabs my hand and walks me out of the store. I look back and see Neji stand up, run his fingers through his long hair and winks at me with a wide, bloody smile sending chills down my spine.

I walk closer to Mr. Uchiha and wrap my arms around his as if I were a sloth hugging a tree only without wrapping my legs as well. "How did you know I was here?" I quietly ask wondering if he even heard me.

He places his hand on my shoulder, opens the passenger door and sits me down without a reply. A brief moment of silence comes between us as we make eye contact. I make notice of how dark his eyes look, almost seducing me without even trying to. His eyes break contact and he closes the door.

I gather my thoughts and look over to him who was making his way to the drivers side. He wore a black V-neck with black jeans and matching shoes and of course, his golden watch. His hair is so dark and messy that it amazes me how he manages to look so damn appealing regardless of it not being neat.

I groan at my headache and begin to get dizzy.

I rest my head against the window. The thought of Neji brought me to tears and makes my vision blurry. "T-thank you..." I let out and begin to feel my eyelids close and drift to sleep.

" _Neji! Please don't! I don't want this." I cry in tears as he pins me down on his desk and roughly picks up my skirt, revealing my white laced panties. He tears my white blouse and unveils my matching white bra._

 _He grunts and kisses my neck while sliding his hands down to my undies. "Fuck Sakura, you're so wet!"_ _"No Neji please don't I beg you please," I cry in fear hoping he would show me mercy and stop._ _He roughly penetrates me with his fingers and I shriek in pain at the tearing of my hymen._ _"My oh my you're so fucking tight babe! Don't tell me you're a virgin?" He laughs and all I can feel are the stinging of his fingers taking my pureness. The one thing I tried so hard to keep and here he is; taking away what's mine right before my eyes without my permission. I know that I will never be the same._

I sit up on my bed and and feel my heart thump fast in fear of _him_ coming out to use me again. I look around and recognize my room and sigh in relief.

 _Not that nightmare again._

I shake my head and look up at the ceiling.

 _How the hell did I get home?_

The door opens and Ino walks in with a worried look on her face, "Sakura are you alright?". She makes her way towards my bed and rubs my back. "Your boss came last night and dropped you off." She places her hands on mine and continues, "He told me what happened and gave you today off to recover." I look at her and smile weakly.

I want to explain everything to her; how I felt, how I was, and how Neji yet again took advantage of my weakness. If Mr. Uchiha hadn't showed up, I don't know what would've happened, or at least, I don't want to think about what would've happened.

"Ino he-", she interrupts me by hugging me, "Don't say anything Sakura, he's gone now.". I feel my tears begin to grow and let them fall onto the blondes purple shirt.

Ino of all people knows how I feel about Neji. She has always been a maternal figure for me since my mother... Overall, I'm glad that Ino is my best friend. Although she can be overwhelming at times, I still love her, and I would never want to do anything to harm her. I owe Ino so much.

I glare at the wall and try to keep my sadness back to show that I can be strong about it but it's so hard when your best friend is hugging you with sentimental feelings.

"I never wanted to see him again..." I wail into her shirt. Ino places her hand on my head and rests her chin on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, you're safe now. He won't do such things again! Not on my watch!" She says as she clenches her fists.

I sniffle and clean my boogers on my blanket. I know it's gross, but there aren't any napkins nearby. I reply to Ino with a small laugh and a soft punch on her arm, "It's alright Ino. I'm trying to be strong here but you aren't helping!". She laughs and punches me back harder causing me to hit the wall with my head.

 _Kami, Ino , I didn't hit you that hard!_

"Sorry forehead! I didn't think I'd hit you that hard." She laughs and helps me up.

"Geez Ino, I feel bad for Sai. Poor guy doesn't know that you come with a package!" I tell her with a small laugh.

She squints at me and purses her lips,"Watch it Forehead or else I'll punch you even harder!" She sticks her tounge out at me and giggles.

"Me and Sai have been talking a lot lately. He's been wanting to go out on dates with me but for some reason, I get so nervous around him." She replies with a sad look again.

Now the thing about Ino is that she has a very strong personality and has her way with men. She hasn't actually had a boyfriend for a long while, and that boyfriend broke her heart in many pieces, so many pieces that she gave up on love and started doing one-night stands in order to get her mind off of it.

She is never particularly nervous around people because she wants them to think she is strong, although emotionally she is very weak. She doesn't really talk about it with me because she wants me to be strong. Although I am working on it, it pains me to see Ino so hurt at times.

Her father had left her mother for another woman so they got divorced when Ino was 12. It really affected her because she was always so close to her father.

In middle school she would always cry at the fact that her dad lied to her so many times, and the thing about her is that she despises liars. I was there to help her when she was at an all time low, just like she did to me. I helped her overcome her sadness and changed her to be who she is now; Prideful and Confident.

She's so beautiful and it hurts to see such a gorgeous blonde be so sad. Ino is my idol. I don't know how she remains to be strong and I would kill to be as confident as she is.

"Oh really?", I reply with an eyebrow raised. She avoids eye contact and smiles. "Shut up forehead, we aren't even dating ... yet." She winks at me and we laugh together. We make our way to the living room and relax on our black, leather couch that's against the wall.

We turn the TV on and watch a couple of our favorite shows while eating some eggs and bacon she whipped up during an episode.

"So, tell me more about your smokin' hot boss!" She slaps my arm and giggles. I blush at the remembrance of our close incident in the elevator and how safe he made me feel last night. "Gosh Sakura I'd kill to have one night with him.", she clasps her hands together and flutters her lashes, "Just looking at him turned me on."

I blush in agreement and look the other way. "Oooh! Forehead you're blushing!!! Come on did you guys fuck!", she teases at me while raising her eyebrows. I laugh with her and shake my head, "No, _pig_! We did not!" I blush at the thought of us being together and bite my lip at the imagination of him shirtless. "Although, he is very yummy." I pull the strand of hair behind my ear and look at Ino who was smiling at me giving me the look: ' _I'm-totally-rooting-for-you'_ kind of look.

"Oh man Sakura. He is such a gentleman and he's the sweetest eye candy I've ever seen!", She stares off onto the ceiling with hopeful eyes, "He looks very experienced too, so I know anyone who sleeps with him has a very good time." She winks at me with a giggle.

"Oh my goodness Ino! He's my boss alright, and I don't want to lose this job by having an affair." I sigh and bite my lip.

 _You know you totally want to do him, don't even deny it._ I blush and shake my head.

"Well forehead, all I'm saying is he's very handsome. I wouldn't mind checking out his relatives.", she opens her eyes in surprise and faces her body towards me, "Does he have any relatives who are as yummy as him!? I totally wouldn't mind having a one night stand or even dating one!", she says as she closes her eyes with a smile.

"Oh goodness, _pig_! You so live up to your name!" I laugh at her and take a sip of my orange juice. "There is this one cousin of his who has been all over me at work. He's very handsome and he calls me kitten... Although Mr. Uchihas' looks beats him any time." I feel my face burn hot at the thought of him and bite my lip almost tasting metallic from the pain.

"Oooh! Tell me the encounters you've had with them forehead! I _must_ know what happened!" She begs me with her puppy eyes.

I roll my eyes and begin to tell her about how I met Obito in the elevator and how I ran into him at the store, then I continued how Mr. Uchiha and I almost shared a kiss and such. I also explained how Mr. Uchiha confuses me with his moves and how I can't tell if he's flirting with me and trying to play it off or if he's just simply being nice. _Too nice._ Throughout the whole time all Ino did was wriggle her eyebrows and make teasing noises of "Ooooooh!" and wink.

"So there's a love triangle already on your first day, how exciting!", she winks at me and picks up both of our finished plates and empty glasses while making her way to the kitchen. "Pig, please! Obito? yes. Mr. Uchiha? Well... I don't know. He sort of confuses me with his actions." I tilt my head in confusion and sigh. "I keep mistaking his 'kindness'."

Ino stands in front of my with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, "Really forehead? are you that oblivious?", she questions me. I look at her with a confused look and she continues," You've been with a few men before Sakura, how can you forget when they're flirting or not?". She jumps on the couch and crosses her legs.

 _Have my flirting-senses actually gotten rusty?_ Hmm...

 _Of course not!_

I noticed Obitos flirtation right off the bat!

 _...Maybe it's because Obito makes it obvious and Mr. Uchiha likes to keep it on the low...?_

I didn't notice how silent I was for a while until Ino broke it, "Sakura? when's the last time you actually got laid?". Her face was full of concern as if someone had just passed away. She always coached me on how being sexually active can help lower stress and how experiencing new things can help my emotions. I've only been with a few men, excluding Neji... _and come to think of it, it has been a while._

"Uh, I don't know? Maybe like a year? Why does it matter Ino, I've been trying to focus on myself and finding a job and now that I have one, it's been helping me.", I scoff at her and look away in embarrassment.

"Alright alright, it doesn't matter. Sorry to bother you about it forehead, no need to worry." She lays her head against the couch and faces the TV again.

We watch the TV and laugh together. "Oh forehead! I forgot to ask you, but do you think you can join me and Sai to lunch? I want you to meet him because he really is very sweet!", Ino asks with fluttery. puppy eyes. "Oh come on pig, I don't want to be a third wheel!", I scoff at her and roll my eyes.

"Awwwe come on! Why don't you ask your boss? or that guy Obito?", I purse my lips and blush. "No Ino! That isn't professional!" I shove her on the shoulder and shake my head. She continues to beg me as if her life depended on it and, of course, I gave in because who can say no to her fluttery, blue eyes? _Damn her and her convincing ways._

"Well around what time are we leaving? And where, might I ask?". She looks at her phone time and gasps, "In exactly about one hour! I better get dolled up!". She ignores my second question and rushes to her room.

 _Sigh. Kami give me strength to not beat this pig!_

"Forehead you should get ready!", Ino yells from inside her room. "Alright pig! I'm going.", I hesitate and make my way towards my room. I look at my phone time and read _11:30 A.M._

I enter the restroom and take a 15 minute shower to relax my body from all the stress of last night. I walk out with a towel wrapped around my slim body and make my way towards the closet to pick out an outfit for the third-wheeling lunch date.

I stare at my closet filled with clothes that Ino had chosen for me.I Put on a white, V-neck blouse with short sleeves and tuck it into the navy blue A-line skirt with white polka-dots that is 1 inch above my knees. I buckle my brown belt accessory on my waist to conceal the collision of the blouse and skirt along with matching colored, simple flats. I head back into the restroom and apply some mascara and lip gloss to complete the simple look. I put my hair in a bun and pull some strands out to give it that messy-bun look and smile at the wonderful outcome.

I check my phone screen for the time: 12:02 P.M. I grab my black, leather purse and swing it onto my shoulder. "Alright pig! I'm ready! Let's get this damn third-wheeling date over with!".

I walk out of my room only to bump into Ino who was wearing her hair up in a ponytail with a purple tie, A black, long-sleeved shirt tucked in her mustard,yellow colored A-line skirt with Black knee-high boots. She wore a red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner that brought out her fair skin and colored blue eyes.

 _Oh kami! My best friend is gorgeous!_

I open my mouth in awe and praise her and her outfit. "Ino you look like a goddess!". I say with a gasp. She responds with a laugh and replies," You don't look bad yourself! Your mascara is so bringing out the color of your green eyes!" She poked at my cheek and sticks her tounge out. "Shall we?", she says making her way out of the front door as I follow along with her. "Yes we shall.", I respond with a smile and lock the door behind me.

We make our way into Ino's black Nissan and take off. "So where are we headed?", I ask curiously as I stare out the window. "Some old coffee shop. I heard its really great.", Ino replies. I daze out into the image of trees passing by for some time.

"Wake up forehead!", Ino yells while shaking my arm. I grunt at her and yawn, "What the heck I didn't even mean to sleep." She scoffs and rolls her blue eyes in annoyance, "We're late. I took a wrong turn and got lost, but I eventually found my way." She replies as she makes her way out of the car and fixes her skirt. She stares into her reflection of the car and checks herself out to make sure everything was in tact.

 _Ino you're already beautiful, don't worry._

I make my way out of her car and stretch my arms high up in the air.

 _Oh kami just how late are we and how long did I even sleep?_

I look at my reflection in the mirror and see that my mascara smeared and immediately fix it. Ino locks her car and walks next to me while motioning to me to go into the coffee shop.

I take a moment to recognize that the coffee shop Ino's date is in is _the_ same coffee shop that Mr. Uchiha took me to yesterday.

 _I shouldn't tell Ino that I've been here... I don't feel like being picked at right now._

I shrug my shoulder and make my way into the coffee shop and I inhale the familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee and this time freshly baked chocolate cake. Ino quickens her pace towards a polished table with a tall, pale man with long hair in a white button up shirt tucked into his slacks with an obvious fake smile while holding a bouquet of different flowers.

 _Well he's fairly handsome, but what's with his smile?_

"Sai!". I hear Ino say with a cheerful laugh. She wraps her arms around his waist and his on her shoulders.

 _Wow they look so cute together._

I smile at the sight of my boyfriend rocking a beautiful smile and blush.

She finally pulls away from him and grabs my arm bringing me in front of both of them, "Sai I'd like you to meet my best friend, Sakura." I smile at him and shake his hand "Hello Sai, nice to meet you!". "Hello, ugly." He says with a cheerful smile.

... _what..._

I feel my face grow pale and my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Oh haha excuse me?" I reply with a confused laugh almost begging him to correct himself. We make eye contact and he continues, "No problem, ugly."

 _KAMI HE REALLY DID CALL ME UGLY WHAT THE HELL HOW DARE HE???!!!!!_

I purse my lips, "How dare y-" Ino covers my mouth and let's out a nervous laugh , "Oh Sai you're so funny! Don't worry Sakura he's only joking!", she shakes me in embarrassment and continues nervously laughing to kill my anger. Sai only smiles and sits down.

 _That Sai!!! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR IT SOONER OR LATER!!!_

Ino makes her way next to Sai and I join them by sitting across from them. Ino gives me the 'you-better-not-say-Shit' look and squints to me.

 _Kami, Ino._

I squint back at her with the 'Whatever-jerk' look and scoff.

"So, Sai. What do you do for a living?", I ask sarcastically. He looks my way and smiles, "I'm an artist. I sell paintings to many companies such as this one." I look around at the familiar café and remember the beautiful paintings.

 _Kami, these are his?_

I gasp in amazement and reply, "That's amazing!" Ino laughs and hugs his arm, "Oh Sai! Draw me like one of your French girls!", she teases and Sai laughs with her, "Of course beautiful, any time." He winks at her and kisses her cheek.

 _Blegh!_

The same red haired waitress from yesterday comes up to us and gives me an ugly look. I respond by pursing my lips and rolling my eyes. Ino notices the tension from both of us and dismisses it.

"What would you guys like today?", the red head says to Ino as she obviously ignores me. "Ah yes I would love the usual Ms. Karin.", Sai says as he looks towards Ino continuing, "And you beautiful?" Ino blushes and looks at the waitress, "Macchiato and a small piece of chocolate cake please."

 _My mother's favorite drink..._

"I'll have the same as her", I add in. The red head scoffs at me and walks away with our order in her hands.

 _What the F is her deal, Geez._

Ino places her hands on mine and asks, "What was that all about? Do you two know each other?". I sigh and sit back at the thought of having to explain that I've been here before.

 _So much for keeping it from her._

"I came here with Mr. Uchiha on my lunch break yesterday and she kept mad dogging me because I had accompanied him." I avoid eye contact with Ino because I knew she was going to give me that 'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-tell-me-that!' look. "Oh. We'll talk about this at home." She replies with an attitude.

 _Kami help me._

The waitress comes back holding a tray with mine and Ino's macchiato's and chocolate cake. She hands them to us and places a cup of coffee with a big slice of pie in front of Sai. She bows to Ino and smiles to Sai. He replies with a smile that makes her blush and walks away towards the cashier to continue their gossip.

Both Ino and I take a sip of our drinks and sigh in approval.

 _Kami this really hits the spot._

Ino turns to Sai, "This place is amazing!" he nods and takes a bite out of his delicious pooling cherry pie. "It's too bad they're going to close down." I frown and gasp, "Why would they? This place is amazing!".

"They aren't making enough money since its not a very popular place here." He sips his coffee and shakes his head. "Such a loss." I frown at his reply and sigh.

 _Does Mr. Uchiha know about this?_

Ino and Sai begin to converse about their interests and curiosities as I sip my drink and smile at the both of them when they look my way. The sound around me begins to fade out as I slowly sip my macchiato and get lost in the thought of my mother. Our last conversation comes across my mind at the scent of my macchiato; her last coffee drink.

" _Sakura, honey, you don't have to pay for my medical bills. It's okay. Just please try to get away from Neji, I don't want him hurting you anymore.", my mother says on her hospital bed with a sad look._

 _She takes a sip of her macchiato and sighs."Mama I can't. If I quit how else are they going to help you?" I tell her with tears in my eyes._ _"Do not worry about me, dear. Please save yourself from that monster. He is a horrible man." she replies. She places her cup down and gives me a weary look._

Ino snaps her fingers at my face and I instantly snap back to reality. She gives me a worried look and adds, "Sakura are you okay?". I look at her in confusion and feel a tear stream down my face.

 _Oh crap was I crying?_

I quickly wipe away the tear and smile back at Ino. "I'm sorry. I was just ... daydreaming.", I look at Sai who, for once, was not forcing a smile and was pitying me instead. I get up out of my seat and look back at Ino, "Please excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." I bow and make my way to the women's restroom past the cashier and red haired waitress who are giving me ugly looks in disgust. I press my back against the door behind me and lock it as if they were trying to get in from behind me to attack me.

I look in the mirror and begin to sob at the thought of my mother.

 _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have quit._

When I had worked at Hyuuga Corp. I would be the one paying for my mother's medical bills for her to be treated from breast cancer and my mother had known of Neji and what he'd done to me.

He'd threatened to fire me and not pay for mama's medical bills if I didn't let him use me, and I, the weak one who was too afraid to use her voice, could not stand up to him and let him proceed with his wrongdoings. At least, until she convinced me herself to quit my job to protect myself.

Mama worried about me more than she worried about herself and I hated myself for it. I should've just reported him. Maybe the outcome could've been different and mama would still be alive. _Maybe_. But it's too late now. I can't dwell on the past, I can only change the future.

I look at my reflection and wipe away the mess of my mascara. I smile at the remembrance of how much my mother loved my emerald eyes. I search for my mascara in my purse and reapply some coats that had been washed away from my tears and approve of the results. My nose still looks a little puffy but it's alright. I feel like it makes me look cuter. I fix my skirt and adjust the waist belt.

I nod my head and make my way out the restroom. My heart throbs as I make eye contact with familiar onyx eyes followed by a smirk; Obito. He makes his way up to me swiftly and takes me into his arms with a purr.

"Oh kitten are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't show up yesterday night, I had ran into a car accident and was slowed down by traffic.", he frowns at me and hugs me tighter. "Did he hurt you?" I blush at the fact that he was worrying but I'm not sure if it's all just for show. I stutter a little because he had caught me by surprise and I sure as hell don't want to cry all over again.

"Er, I'm fi-" He hugs me even tighter and I feel as though I can't breathe, "Do not worry Sakura, I will kick his fucking ass if he ever lays a finger on you again!". He kisses my forehead and backs off.

 _Oh kami I will never take oxygen for granted again._

I laugh nervously and brush my arms together. "T-thanks Obito." I stutter and blush altogether. He pulls me by his side, places his arm over my shoulder and walks towards a few tables away from Ino and Sai. Ino turns around with a confused look and raises an eyebrow. _Ino please don't._ I smile back at her nervously and look away.

"U-Uh, Obito, I came here with a friend and I think it's rude that I'm not with her right now."

 _Oh kami I really don't want to third wheel anymore please come with me._

"Oh. Well I'm sure she won't mind if I steal you from her for a minute, kitten." He smirks and winks at me as he signals the waitress over.

He makes his order and dismisses her with a wave. This time, she doesn't look my way at all. "So what brings you here Obito?" I ask nervously trying to avoid eye contact to avoid anymore blushing.

"Well Sasuke is driving me nuts with all of his commands and meetings and nonsense. I don't know how you do it." I laugh and add, "Well he isn't _that_ difficult to work with. I've only worked for him one day and I feel so awful about him giving me a day off. I don't deserve it." He shakes his head and places his hands on mine, "You should actually be very surprised, kitten. Sasuke is usually really hard on his assistants and not many of them last long. The longest has been 3 weeks. I find it rather unusual of him to give you a day off." he adds in. I blush at the thought of Mr. Uchiha and shake my head.

 _How am I any different from them?_

"Oh. Well that's very thoughtful of Mr. Uchiha.", I reply with a small smile. He scoffs and runs his fingers through his already messy hair. He loosens up his tie and leans in closer to me. Seeing him do that makes me feel so... heated.

"Let me make it up for you, kitten." He has a serious, seductive look coming from his eyes causing me to bite my lip in resistance of leaning in and kissing the crap out of him. He picks up my hand, kisses it, and looks up at me. "May I take you to dinner tonight?", he asks as we make eye contact. I feel heat rush through my body at his tone and look away. "W-well me and Ino were supposed to have movie night and I wouldn't want to-", he interrupts me by placing a finger on my mouth, "Please, I insist. I'll give you a night to remember, kitten.".

 _Oh kami_

I blush at his plead and hesitate to answer. "Er, I'll think about it." He sighs and sits back with half lidded eyes and smirks. "Please let me know soon kitten." He glances at his watch and proceeds to stand up. "The waitress took her time with my order, I'd rather just leave. May I take you back to your lunch date?" He places his hand out and I shyly take it. I nod my head and we make our way towards Ino who was all eyes on Obito almost eating him through her eyes.

 _Damn it Ino don't you dare._

I sit back down on my spot across from Ino and smile back at Obito, "Er, thank you Obito." I blush a little and he kisses my hand one last time. I could feel his warmth of his lips against my skin and it makes me throb.

 _Curse you Uchiha's._

"Please let me know soon, kitten." He winks at me, looks at Ino and smiles that causes Ino to blush and look the other way. Sai shows no care towards her reaction and continues smiling as if nothing is happening around him. Obito faces towards the door and walks out of the café.

The waitress shows up at the table Obito and I were sitting in and looks around for any sign of him. She shrugs her shoulders and takes the tray of food back with her to continue to her gossips with the cashier.

I look back at Ino who was staring at me with bug eyes. "Was that _him_?" I look at Sai who seems to be of no interest at all and focus back on Ino, " _Him_ as in Obito? Yes." I sip my macchiato and take a bite out of my half eaten slice of chocolate cake.

Sai looks at his phone and answers an incoming call. He nods his head and replies to the other end of the phone, "I'll be on my way." and hangs up. He looks at Ino and smiles," I'm so sorry beautiful, Please excuse me, it seems that one of our artists has had an emergency and I have to get there as soon as I can." He bows and grabs her by the hand, "Might I take you to your car?". Ino blushes and replies, "Oh, ahem, of course." He holds her by the hand and made their way to Ino's car as I follow behind them.

 _oh kami I hate third wheeling._

He kisses her on the cheek and smiles, "Goodbye beautiful. I had a great time with you." She blushes and let's out A small giggle. "Oh Sai." He looks my way and gives me the peace sign, "See ya, ugly." I twitch my eyebrow and purse my lips. Ino laughs nervously to break the tension and enters the car. I scoff at him and sit in the passengers side with a door slam to show my anger.

Ino starts the engine and leaves the café. "Oh Sakura isn't he just so dreamy?", she flutters her eyelashes and giggles. Her long blonde hair moving with her to emphasize her happiness. I shrug my shoulder and reply, "Far worse than dreamy.", she shoves me and scoffs, "Watch it forehead!", I punch her back harder making her complain of the pain and throw a tantrum.

"Yanno you didn't have to hit me hard forehead!", she sticks her tounge at me and I laugh in response. "Oh pig, you know I love you." she rolls her eyes and joins my laughter.

It's 6:37 p.m. and I can't get the date invitation out of my head. I'm unsure if I'd want to go out on a date with Obito...

 _He just wants to make up for it !_

At least I hope he is. I don't want any funny business.

 _Are you sure about that?_

I bite my lip and sigh. Fine. If Ino makes plans, I'll go to the date. If she doesn't, I'll stay home with her.

I sit up from the kitchen table and make my way to Ino's room. I knock three times and allow myself inside. "Hey Ino are you doing anything tonight?" I ask calmly. She sits up on her queen size bed with purple sheets and shakes her head, "No I don't have anything planned. What's up?". I make my way around her bed and sit next to her.

My eyes daze around her pastel-purple room and make notice of the portrait drawn by Sai, "Goodness. Sai is really a great artist." She nods in approval and giggles.

"So what's up forehead? Wanna go somewhere?" She asks almost half meaning it. I crinkle my nose and shake my head. "No I'd rather just watch a scary movie and drink some wine.", I admit. She nods while she jumps off her bed and heads out of her room, "Well let's get started!". I laugh and follow her as she makes her way to the kitchen.

She puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave while I pour some wine in our glass cups that she bought on our way back from the lunch date. I take our wine into the living room and place it onto the table in front of the sofa as I flop on it. "You should look up the movie while I make the popcorn forehead!", Ino yells out from the kitchen. I roll my eyes and turn the TV on in search for a good horror movie.

I hear a phone ring coming from the kitchen and a brief, "Hello?", coming from Ino. After a few murmurs and giggles she makes her way to the living room, "Sorry forehead, maybe next time. Sai just asked me out on a movie date and I gave in!". I feel my heart drop knowing that I would have to go on the date with Obito.

It's not that I don't want to, I'm excited, yet scared.

I smile and nod to her, "Oh that's fine Ino, you go have your fun." I sip my wine. She grabs her wine glass, chugs it , and places it down as she skips her way to her room.

 _Oh boy._

Ino comes out of her room wearing her hair down followed by a flower on her ear. She wore a purple blouse and white jeans that brought out her slim figure followed by some purple wedges to complete the look. I clap my hands in amazement and hug her," You look so gorgeous, my best friend." She hugs me back and laughs.

The doorbell chimes and she looks my way in excitement," My ride is here! Wish me luck!". She giggles and makes her way out of the door as I wave her a goodbye.

The house feels so empty and it hurts my ears at the sound of white noise. I sigh and stare at my phone that's in my hands. I contemplate whether to call him or not.

 _Oh come on, just have some fun for once._

I don't want to make things awkward...

 _You're starting to grow cobwebs down there! It's OK to have someone visit every once and a while!_

Wouldn't I be considered a slut?

 _Ugh, fine. Just go as friends and at least try to enjoy yourself._

That sounds more reasonable.

I stare at Obito's card that's on the kitchen table and hesitate to get off the couch. I walk slowly towards the card as if I were committing a crime and trace my fingers over the name. I unlock my phone screen and dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Er, Obito? It's Sakura, from work."

"Ah, kitten. You finally gave in!"

 **A/N: HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been very busy with a lot of things lately and I'd like to formally apologize because of my delay ;-; I did RE-upload the chapters ONLY because I have edited them and fixed most grammatical errors. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update sooner for your sake!**

 _Updated: 2/18/17_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING:_** **There is a rape scene ahead and will be marked :R. As a sign of the beginning and marked :R. At the end. Please excuse this because it is part of the story.**

"I'll be on my way to pick you up by 8:30 sharp, kitten. See you then."

"W-wait I have my ow-"

Obito hangs up the phone and leaves me hanging.

"-n car..."

I glance in the mirror by the TV and sigh.

 _I actually wanted to hang out with Ino, but I'm not sure if I should tell her about this 'date'. I really don't like that she overreacts._

I have about an hour to get ready so I decide to take my time. It honestly doesn't take much time to get ready; probably around 30-45 minutes if I actually try to look good.

I make my way to my restroom and run the water down my hair with my most favorite shampoo that smellsof strawberries and rinse it off. I rub some shaving cream onto my legs and shave off the prickly hairs that were beginning to get noticeable. I rinse off my smooth, soft legs and wrap my petite figure into a clean towel as I plug in the hair dryer and begin to blow dry my pastel pink, silky hair.

 _I am honestly mentally prepared for all the sly flirting that's going to happen tonight. I bite my lip and smile._

After brushing it through, I make my way towards the closet and stop in front of the door.

 _Er, where exactly are we going to go?_

I bite my lip and stare at my phone that was charging on the nightstand next to my bed.

I don't want to go overly dressed to a park or movie or something. I hesitate but eventually text Obito:

 _Hey Obito, it's Sakura._

 _I was wondering where it was we were going to be?_

I feel my stomach tie in knots as I send the text in hopes he wouldn't cancel last minute, not like the way he would always do before ...

I glance at my poorly-polished nails and sigh. I open the first drawer of my nightstand and grab the hot, red nail polish that compliments my skin tone and begin to apply them onto my nails.

After applying a few coats on them, I lay on my bed, snuggled into my towel, and let them air dry for a few minutes.

I feel my phone vibrate and my heart begins to thump faster as I unlock my screen and read:

 _We will be going to dinner,_

 _considering the time._

 _I hope you'll enjoy your time with me,_

 _kitten ;)_

I feel my face burn as I read the text and hold my phone tightly, unable to come up with a slick response.

 _He's so slick and confident._

After a few seconds of brainstorming, I text back:

 _Sounds great!_

 _And I hope I enjoy myself as well._

 _See you then._

As much as I wanted to flirt back, I didn't want to come off as easy, although I so desperately love this attention. I can't help but feel so excited everytime someone flirts with me because I find it as a challenge to see who gives in first and knowing myself, I absolutely love a challenge.

I jump off the bed and giggle as I make my way to my closet to scrimmage into my many dresses.

I come across a dress that Ino had bought for me many months ago that I never had a chance to wear and pull it out of the closet for me to look over. It was a red, O-neckline, sleeveless, tightly fitted dress that stops above my knees. The back was open revealing my soft, slim back. This dress enhances my physical appearance by a lot and I thank Ino for having such a good taste in clothes.

After I slip into the dress, I slide on my black pumps and adjust the strap around my ankle so it won't slip off, I walk into the restroom to apply some makeup and jewelry to finish the look: a small wing of eyeliner, a few coats of mascara, and a clear lip gloss over my natural lip color as it is extremely pigmented. I search for my diamond earrings my mother gifted me one year for my birthday and put them into my ears that compliment my face shape.

I stare off into my reflection and smile at the result. I can't help but notice how bare my neck looks but dismiss it anyway. I hear the doorbell chime and feel my heart beat come to an end. I walk out of my room and towards the front door with a smile while glancing at the clock that read 8:21 p.m.

I bite my lip and pull the strand of hair behind my ears as I prepare to not make a fool out of myself.

The door bell chimes again and I let out a small laugh at his impatience. "Kami, Obito, can't you wait?", I say as I unlock the door.

I feel my heart stop at the person standing in front of me. Everything becomes still and I had forgotten how to breathe.

 _no .._

I quickly try to close the door as fast as I could until he puts his foot against it allowing himself inside forcefully causing me to stammer back, almost losing my balance in my high heels.

He pulls me by my arms aggressively towards him and grunts, "Who's Obito, babe?". I swallow back my tears and I step on his foot with my heel causing him to let go of me allowing me to kick him in the groin. He covers his crotch with both hands while moaning in pain, "Fuck".

 _I need to call the police._

I take a step back to attempt to reach for my phone until he pulls my arm and laughs menacingly, "Damn babe you've got some fighting skills!". I try to pull myself away from him while yelling, "What the fuck do you want from me!?", until he shuts me up by forcing me to kiss him. His rough tounge enters my mouth and tastes like bitter alcohol.

 _This is so disgusting._

I bite his tounge as hard as I could resulting in him pushing me away from him with so much force that I fall on my side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!", he yells sounding slurred as blood drips from his mouth while I get off the floor to attempt to run out of the house.

"Now you really fucking pissed me off babe!"

He pulls me back by my hair and slams my body against the wall causing my head to hit back and give me a concussion. The room around me begins to spin as he picks me up and throws me to the other side of the room causing the picture frames hung around to fall down and break into tiny pieces. I mistakenly place my hand over the glass trying to reach for my phone until he steps on it causing me to screech in pain at the glass piercing my sensitive skin. His maniacal laughter sends chills down my spine as I'm unable to move correctly.

He pulls me up to him like a rag doll as he holds my arms behind me. The sound of vibration coming from my phone alarms me as I attempt to reach for it again.

He leans into my ear causing my lip to quiver as he whispers, "You're not going anywhere anymore. I've got you now." He covers my mouth preventing me from screaming for help as he kisses my neck, leaving traces of blood onto my clean, pale skin. His tounge swirls against the nape of my neck as he sucks roughly. My head pulsates at the pressure making me feel weak and incapable of focusing my vision. He pulls out his pocket knife and places it against my dress and pulls upwards tearing the fabric slowly.

 _No no no no no no no no no_

He reveals my black-laced underwear and chuckles, "You've always worn the sexiest underwear." He slides the knife against my thigh causing me to shiver , although I wasn't cold, and tears the lace from the side.

 **:R.**

He slides his fingers on my hips and towards my clit. He begins to rub it softly as he sucks on my neck. My body begins to tense as he brings his fingers lower and fingers me slowly with violent force.

"Stop it!", I cry softly. "I don't want this!"

"Oh you want something else?" He takes out his fingers and licks them as he laughs "You taste so fucking amazing!". My face turns red in embarrassment and I begin to sob quietly.

He unbuttons his pants and takes _it_ out. He slides his shaft up and down against my slit while grunting in pleasure, "Fuck, you're so wet." My muffled cries begin to get louder as I feel him penetrate my tight walls. I try to force my way out of his grip until he pins me down and begins to thrust in and out of me with fast motions.

"Neji stop!", I yell at him while sobbing hysterically.

"Beg! I want to fucking hear you beg!", he yells as he wraps his hand around my neck and chokes me by digging his nails into my pale skin.

 _Someone please help_

My vision begins to blur and I try to move out of his grip but each time I struggled, he'd grip me down even tighter making me unable to move.

"BEG!", He yells into my ear as he tangles his free hand into my hair and slaps the sides of my thigh hard, ending with a loud 'CLAP' causing me to squeal in pain.

"Please! I'm _begging_ you Neji! Please!"

I whimper in fear and let the tears fall out and onto the couch. "I've always loved it when you beg." He bends me over as he thrusts in and out of me and bites down to my neck.

 _Please_

He quickens his pace as he digs his nails into my skin and pulls out his shaft to release his ejaculation all over my back. He tosses me to the side of the couch as if I were nothing but mere trash.

 _Stop_

 **:R.**

I feel my body shake and sore; unable to move. Tears drip down the sides of my cheek as he laughs and zips up his jeans. "I had a great time babe, Just like old times." He winks at me and blows me a kiss. He closes the door and I watch as the beam of the headlights turn on and take off.

My head pulsates with pressure causing me to lose focus of my vision. I feel my body tremble as I crawl as best as I could towards my phone that's thrown on the floor and mark the last received call.

" _Hello?"_

"Please," I cough and gasp for air as I taste metallic blood that isn't mine, "help me." I feel my fragile body tremble and fall to the side. All the force and will leaves my body as I shut my eyes, unable to move a muscle.

 _Not again .._

 _"Ms. Haruno!?",_ I hear a muffled voice tremble through my ears as I'm picked up. I lay my head against the persons chest and mumble, "It was Neji." He grips me tight and lowly growls, "Do not worry Ms. Haruno, he won't ever touch you again."

I recognize this voice. I shake my head against his chest and look up at his face and immediately feel my heart thump faster for it was Mr. Uchiha.

He looks down at me and dials his phone, "Agent Yamato I need your assistance in addressing Mr. Hyuuga Neji his wrongdoings. Find out all of his information immediately." He hangs up as I feel my eyes heavy once more.

 _What happened to Obito.._

"I can't move my body." I whisper worriedly. I'm ashamed of Mr. Uchiha having to see me this way .. I try to move my arm against the gravity but fail and wince at the pain.

Mr. Uchiha picks me up without hesitation and places me down on the couch. He makes his way down the hall and comes back with my soft, blue blanket and covers my almost-naked body. I feel my body shudder and nod my head as I fall asleep once again. I open my eyes slightly and see Mr. Uchiha sit beside me with weary eyes.

He takes out his phone and hesitates to reply to my last statement. "I'll call a medic." He quickly dials a number and mutters something inaudible as I shut my eyes once more and drift to sleep.

The sound of muffled voices startle me as I look around to find a tall, busty, blonde woman wearing an extremely revealing top wrapping bandages on my hand.

 _Who's this?_ _Is this the medic?_

"How pathetic. What does she have that I don't?", she says with a calm face.

 _What?_

She finishes wrapping the last of the bandage and seductively crawls to Mr. Uchiha who was against the wall. "I have it all, and you know it don't you, Sasuke?", she flutters her eyes and licks her lips as she tugs at his shirt.

Mr. Uchiha looks at her coldly and scoffs, " Childish."

Her face burns red as she twitches her eyebrow in annoyance with a straight face. She gives him a strong glare and purses her lips.

"You'll have your time." He says smoothly as if dismissing her.

Her face burns up as she turns away and gets off the floor and towards the door, "Whatever." She slams the door behind her and he let's out a soft sigh and rubs his temples in annoyance.

 _What was that all about .. ?_

I make eye contact with Mr. Uchiha who was staring right at me causing me to hold my breath.

"O-oh, uh." I stutter nervously.

 _Kami I don't know what to say? Was I even supposed to hear that?_

"Ms. Haruno, how are you feeling?", he comes closer to me and has no change of expression. His eyes were red and weary and I'm beginning to worry.

"A bit of a headache .. not to mention, very sore."

He nods his head and sighs. "How long has this been happening?", he asks rather curiously.

 _Er, I'm not comfortable telling him. I'm just his assistant .._

"Well.. Uh..", I sit up and scratch my head, "I'm not comfortable talking about this .."

He gives me a stern look and replies, "So, years then. Might I ask why you've never bothered reporting him?"

My face turns red in embarrassment and I reply back shyly, "Er, I really don't feel like talking about it .."

He gets closer to me and is only arms lengths away when he says, "You'll grow comfortable soon."

 _Uh .. ?_

I bite my lip and look at my wrapped hand. "Thank you, for calling the medic and all..".

He looks away and sighs, "Don't thank me, she's owed me one." I look at him in confusion in hopes he'd elaborate.

"It is 6:37 a.m. would you want to go out for coffee?"

"Uh, what should I do about Neji..?"

"I've already filed a police report, do not worry about it. All is well."

I bite my lip and sigh in relief.

"Ms. Haruno, I can assure you that nothing will happen between you and Neji again. Now, coffee?."

I notice his droopy eyes and feel bad.

 _Had he not slept?_

I nod my head and immediately regret it as I felt my headache pulsate. I look down at the blanket that's covering my half-naked body and stutter. "O-oh, Uh. I need to shower." I scratch my head and look around the room that had drops of blood splattered from Neji's tounge and pieces of torn fabric from my dress scattered on the floor.

"Er, I need to clean up...".

Mr. Uchiha stands up from the couch and reaches his hand out to prevent me from cleaning up the mess. "Don't worry, I'll have my maid come to clean this up."

 _Maid?_

"N-no that won't be necessary I-", I nervously stutter.

"I insist.", he comes closer to my body and locks eyes with me sending electric tingles throughout my nerves. He places two fingers under my chin and caresses the sides of my cheeks causing my face to redden up. His long, raven hair slides to the sides of his face making his facial features more broad and his aura mysterious.

He stares onto my neck and immediately gets bothered. A flash of anger crossed his face as he looked away in shame.

Mr. Uchiha steps back and sighs. "Please excuse me Ms. Haruno, I'll give you time to change." He walks out of the apartment and closes the door.

I bite my lip and make my way to the restroom. I quickly shower and put my hair up in a bun as I make my way to my closet to pick out my outfit. I grumble as I feel a sharp pain coming from my arms and legs and look down at the faint bruises left behind by him. I look at my reflection and notice the many hickeys Neji left behind.

Is that what Mr. Uchiha was distracted by?

I sigh and rub my eyes to prevent anymore crying.

 _How did he find me?_

I'm so confused. I feel sick to my stomach at the remembrance of Neji's dirty smile as he first took my innocence. I sigh and shake my head.

 _No more negative thoughts._

I put on a red blouse and some leggings followed by slip-on shoes to feel casual. I make my way to the living room as I reach for my bag only to find Mr. Uchiha; fast asleep on the couch. I feel my cheeks heat up at his raven hair pressed against his face. His chest slowly coming up and down with each and every breath makes me not want to wake him up. He let's out a grunt that sounds like music to my ears causing my legs to tense up and heat spread across my cheeks.

 _He looks so handsome even when he's asleep... should I let him?_

I clear my throat silently causing him to wince and immediately wake up.

Ah, I feel so bad...

"I'm so sorry to wake you, I-"

He stands up and walks closer to me slowly.

"Uh .. um .."

I look into his eyes and notice how red they were.

 _Kami, is he really that tired?_

I look further down and notice him biting his bottom lip in pleasure as he reaches closer to me. He chuckles as he runs his fingers through his long, dark hair causing me to feel nervous at how sudden this was.

Why am I so nervous? Do I want this ?

He places his hand under my chin and caresses my lip with his thumb sending a strong heat wave throughout my body.

"Ms. Haruno?"

I look up to his half lidded, onyx eyes and lose myself at how incredibly convincing his body behavior is. I tighten my grip to my purse in my hand at how nervous I am and feel my legs shake.

In a blink of an eye I feel a pair of smooth lips against mine and immediately feel the world spinning. Our bodies were so close there was no way nothing could come in between us other than our thin border of clothing waiting to be torn off.

 _Oh I so want this._

He sucks on my bottom lip and I respond with a hushed moan as he slips his tounge on mine and begins to swirl it slowly, almost passionately. I feel my face flush at how incredibly smooth he was and give in.

He tangles his hand into my hair and pulls me in closer by my waist as I bite down on his lip slowly. Heat is building up inside of me almost begging him to cool it down. Our heads take turns tilting into one another as our breathing becomes heavier and our lust grow more for each other. He sets my wet hair loose from the bun it was in and the scent of strawberries fill our noses.

Our lips smacking and heavy breathing fills our ears sending electric shocks throughout my heat filled body. I suck on his tounge slowly and he responds with a low growl that sounds like music to my ears. Our senses were filled with extremity and lust and both of us yearned for more. He slowly moves down lower and to my neck followed with an abrupt end. I glance at him to find out why he stopped and notice how angry he looks at my neck and begin to feel worried.

 _Neji..._

The front door opens and in comes Ino holding hands with Sai with a bottle of wine causing Mr. Uchiha and I to separate faster than the speed of light causing me to have trouble to catch my breath while he turns away from them and clears his throat as he leans against the wall.

Ino's face turns red as she realizes that she came in at the wrong time but immediately turns pale at how beat up the living room looked.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Ino walks closer to me with furrowed brows and a frown. I feel my face turn red in frustration because of how intense Mr. Uchiha and I were and hesitate to remember what he did.

"Uh, don't worry Ino. Nothing big happened I just .. saw a bug and I tried to kill it and-"

She notices the blood on the floor and the bandages wrapped around my hand while she gasps. "Sakura your hand! Just what kind of bug was it? Why didn't you just throw a sandal at it ??"

I twitch my eyebrow in annoyance and sigh.

I really don't want to tell Ino what happened... not in front of Mr. Uchiha .

"It really isn't a big deal Ino. I'm fine, I'm not dead." She squints at me and scoffs at my remark. She glances at Mr. Uchiha and raises an eyebrow, "Who's this? Why is he here?". She looked as if she was already accusing him of this mess and was ready to pounce St him with the wine as she tightens her grip around it.

I feel my face heat up and feel embarrassed at how rude I was to ignore him. "Oh, Uh this is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke.", he says as he turns around with a smile. Both Ino and I flush at his perfect smile. Sai's eyes widen at his response and replies, "Mr. Uchiha?". He raises his eyebrow at his question and replies, "Yes?".

Sai looks at me with worried eyes and back to him. "Oh. Uh, I'm Sai. You've bought my artworks before."

Mr. Uchiha smiles and shakes his hand, "Sai!? I'm glad to finally meet you! Your art is outstandingly unique." He chuckles and I begin to feel awkward at the fact that my smoking hot boss knows this asshole.

Sai chuckles back and responds," I'm glad you appreciate it.", with a fake smile. A brief moment of silence fills the room to which Ino interrupts and says," Well I'll start cleaning up after _your mess_ Sakura."

I let out a nervous laugh at her response and feel guilty that she doesn't know the true reason behind the mess.

 _I need to tell her..._

Not now.

"Do not worry, Ms. Ino. I'm having somebody come over and clean this up.", he insists causing her to place a hand over her chest and open her mouth in shock. "Oh okay, that's totally fine with me!." She smiles and nods her head in approval.

 _That pig! Always so damn lazy!_

"So, Uh, me and Sai are going to my room now and you two can enjoy each others company. We wont bother you so don't worry." Ino says leading Sai to her room hurriedly to give us our privacy.

Sai waves goodbye to Mr. Uchiha and shoots me a worried look causing me to feel confused.

 _What's up with him?_

I begin to feel nervous and bite my lip. Mr. Uchiha clears his throat and breaks the silence, "Would you like to get some coffee now?"

I look at him in confusion and remember how tired he looked so I figured in the end it would be benefiting him. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep? You look very tired .."

 _Invite him to the room and finish your business!_

"Uh, you could sleep in my bed, if you want .. " I feel my face heat up and feel embarrassed causing me to avoid eye contact.

 _Kami Sakura, get a hold of yourself._

Mr. Uchiha chuckles and replies, "I wouldn't mind sleeping with you but unfortunately I'm not tired."

 _K-k-kamiiiiiiii_

I felt like I was being shot down and immediately feel shy at his remark as I bite my lip and rub my elbow. "O-oh, uh, ok."

Mr. Uchiha makes his way to the front door as he fixes his shirt. I let out a small smile to him and he nods, "Right behind you Ms. Haruno.", he opens the door for me as I walk past him and towards his car. He opens the car door for me and allows me in as he closes it behind me and makes his way to the drivers side.

We make our way to the same café and I follow behind him as he settles into a small booth made for two. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee and baked desserts fill our noses causing Mr. Uchiha's stomach to grumble.

"Excuse me, I hadn't eaten." He replies calmly. I reply back with a small, nervous laugh to help ease the tension.

 _That was kinda .. cute._

The _same_ red haired girl comes up to us and let's her hair flow to the side as she takes our orders. She kept giving Mr. Uchiha flirty eyes and completely ignored me the whole time.

 _Ugh that Bitch. I really want to punch her in the face!_

She leaves to prepare our coffee and dessert leaving Mr. Uchiha and I alone. I make notice at how calm he looks here, as if he were at home. Everything about him seemed peaceful.

 _Is this where he goes to feel relieved?_

The waitress comes back with our hot coffees and brownies and bows before she leaves giving Mr. Uchiha flirty eyes once more.

I bite my lip and hesitate to ask. "Mr. Uchiha, I'm sorry for the sudden question but .. is this where you go when you feel troubled?"

He glares at me with such coldness as if I were forbidden to ask causing me to regret my curiosity. My face burns at his reactions and I reply back quickly without a stop for breath," Of course, if you don't want to talk about it that's okay with me but I feel it'd be better to get to know you since I am your personal assistant after all." I begin to fidget with my fingers and laugh nervously.

 _Oh kami, Sakura you're so nosey._

He takes the coffee cup into has hand and swirls it around slowly and replies "You're so weird." Just before taking a sip. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head, "Haha, sorry .."

 _Kami, Sakura you're scaring him away!!!_

I stay quiet and sigh silently as I take a sip out of my coffee. The warmth going down my esophagus makes me as if I were at home wrapped in my warm blanket making me almost miss it ..

I look around and stare off into one of Sai's painting of a girl with flower petals filling her skin.

"' _It's too bad they're going to close down_.'" Swirls around the back of my head making me wonder if Mr. Uchiha's knows about it.

"Such beautiful art." He mutters. I glance at him who was glaring at me causing me to hold my breath. I look away in embarrassment and bite my lip.

 _Was he talking about Sai's paintings? Or did he happen to look at me just as I looked at him?_

I place my left hand over my right arm and begin to rub slowly. I look back at him who was taking a sip of his coffee with his eyes closed to better savor the taste. He opens them once more and sighs.

"Are you comfortable here?"

No

I shake my head politely, and slightly embarrassed at my honest response and bite my lip.

"Would you want me to drop you off home?"

 _Ino's there, getting laid probably. I am not in the mood to hear clapping this early._

I shake my head once more and blush at the thought of Ino and Sai going at it.

Mr. Uchiha sighs and curiously asks, "Would you want to go to my place?".

My face burned in heat at the thought of us being alone in his room, the way I wanted it to be.

 _Oh god I hope this doesn't make me look like I just want to sleep with him .. although I partially do._

I slowly nod my head and bite my lip. "Are you sure you'll feel more comfortable at my house?" He asks patiently.

 _Not really but I wouldn't mind letting you make me feel at home if you catch my vibe._

"I wouldn't want to interrupt Ino and Sai so I'd feel more comfortable if I gave them their privacy, yeah." I reply back nervously almost running out of breath.

He smirks slyly and runs his fingers through his hair, "Let me grab some things in my office before we go to my place." He takes one last sip of his coffee and stands up from his chair signaling me to follow him like a lost puppy.

Mr. Uchiha parks the car in front of the building and leaves it on. "Wait for me here Ms. Haruno.", he tells me as he makes his way out of the car and into the building. I nod my head and bite my lip.

 _Oh kami, what have I gotten myself into .._

I look around the empty parking lot and sigh. My stomach feels like its big tied in knots making me want to puke out the coffee from earlier. I bite my lip and look down at my tense legs.

 _Well, good thing you shaved !_

I smile a bit and let out a sigh to calm my nerves. The sound of vibration fills my ears causing me to jump up. I look at my phone and my heart starts to race at the name " _Obito_ " on it.

 _Oh god .. why is he calling me?_

I bite my lip and let it ring for a good while as I hesitate to answer.

"H-hello?", I answer softly.

"Kitten! How are you?", he asks calmly letting his voice growl.

"Er, I'm fine I guess.", I lie to him.

 _How am I???? YOU CALL AND STAND ME UP AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "HOW ARE YOU?" ???!?!?!?!?!_

"Ah that's great to hear. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't show up. Something important came up last minute and I didn't have time to tell you.", he apologizes calmly.

 _I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXCUSES!_

"Oh Uh," I glance out the window towards Mr. Uchiha who was only footsteps away from entering the car,"I have to go."

"Oh come on kitte-"

I hang up on him just in time before Mr. Uchiha stepped foot in the car. I frantically smile at him who came in holding a black briefcase and a paper.

 _What's in that ?_

"Now we can proceed to our final destination.", he says as he makes his way out of the company parking lot.

I nod my head as I try to relax my nerves. The way to his house wasn't so far from Uchiha Industries; about 10 minutes, or less.

He drove into a narrow passage down a tree filled field and into a two-story black house with wide windows and tall, dark steel doors. My mouth drops open at the sight of the neatly trimmed bushes by the doorway and the palm trees on the edges behind it, against the wall of the house. There were trees surrounding it making it nearly impossible to find his house if it weren't for the dirt road leading straight to it. There weren't any other houses in sight or any other buildings.

I can tell Mr. Uchiha really enjoys his privacy.

He parks in the U-shaped drive way and opens the door for me as I blush at his kindness. He places his hand on my lower back as he leads me to his front door as he unlocks it.

A small, petite girl wearing a casual maid outfit that has her hair up in two buns bows down to Mr. Uchiha as she says, "Welcome back Mr. Uchiha."

"Tenten, I need for you to go to Ms. Haruno's apartment and clean up the mess that's there immediately.", he says as he hands her the small paper he came out of the office with. She glances at it and nods her head with a bow. "I'll get right to it." She leaves us alone in the doorway in silence making me feel completely opposite from comfortable.

 _Oh kami please help_

"Welcome to my residency. Please, make yourself feel at home.", he says softly as he places the briefcase on top of the marble kitchen counter. "Would you like something to drink?", he asks taking out a bottle of the fancy wine I bought Ino yesterday.

 _Wine this early in the morning?_

"Uh, sure." I reply confusingly. He pours the wine into a cup and offers it to me. I take the cup into my hands and take a sip of the sweet fizz causing me to relax of this familiar feeling. "Thank you.." I say taking another sip, almost a gulp, of the beautiful wine.

 _Oh goodness I never thought I'd enjoy wine at this time of day .. I guess that explains Ino._

He drinks his cup and clears his throat. "So, Ms. Haruno, tell me about yourself."

 _Eh?_

My face burns a little at his question and I really can't tell if it's because I'm embarrassed or because of the wine .. maybe both.

"W-well I'm 23, I'm from Kyoto and I moved here to Takahama about 3 years ago with my beast friend Ino for personal reasons... in which you already know about. I love mysterious things and I enjoy drinking coffee and wine.", I end with a small laugh and a sigh.

 _I wished it wasn't Mr. Uchiha who had last called me. I didn't want him to know about Neji.._

He chuckles lowly causing me to glance at him confusingly. I don't think anything I told him was worth laughing for.

He pours more wine into my empty glass and I thank him. "W-what about you, Mr. Uchiha-"

"Please, Sasuke.", he insists as he pours more wine into his cup.

 _He's letting me call him by his first name!_

I blush nervously and continue, "Er, Sasuke." I bite my lip as if I'd done something risky. "Tell me more about yourself .." I say quietly wondering if he had heard me.

"Well, I'm from here and I'm 26. I'm the Co-owner of Uchiha Industries and I enjoy to read books on my free time at my favorite café." He says as he runs his fingers through his long hair. He leans against the marbled counters and clears his throat while holding the glass cup of wine in his hand.

I bite lip and can't help but feel my face flush at the sight of sunlight on the side of his face bringing out his sharp jawline and collar bones. He's so perfectly structured I just want to scream at how beautiful this man is.

He walks slowly towards me causing me to gulp down my words. I place the wine glass down onto the counter as he smirks while landing his eyes onto my bottom lip being bitten. He licks his lips and let's out a small chuckle at my response.

"Shall I show you around?". He asks placing his hands in his pockets. I nod slowly in embarrassment at my facial expression and look away from him as he walks past me.

 _Oh kami I'm buzzed._

I follow right behind him and he proceeds on to the tour.

"This is my living room where my family spends time when they ever visit, which is rare.", he slides his hands on his black, lathered L-shaped couch as he walks around it and into a wide and long hallway with many doors.

"This is the guest hall, there are 3 guest master bedrooms with their own bathroom, 1 mini-bar room with a pool table and karaoke machine installed in it, and 1 unisex sauna room big enough for a whole family to relax in."

 _Kami, how luxurious, even for guests!_

We make our way down the hallway that seemed never ending and into the double doors that lead outside.

"Past these doors, there is a swimming pool with a hot tub next to it. There is also a changing and shower station over there-" he points to a wooden cabin as he walks towards a round like greenhouse.

 _Ino would love to see this!_

He opens the glass doors as I take a deep breathe at the fresh scent of flowers. "This is a greenhouse dedicated to my mother. It is filled with all of her favorite flowers from all over the world."

There were green, red ,yellow, orange, blue, and so on of many colors of different types of unusual flowers I wouldn't know the name of.

"This is so beautiful!" I say as I walk towards a small sakura bush. I take a big whiff of the fresh scent and smile, "My mother named me after the Sakura tree in resemblance of my hair color." I put my hair behind my ear and turn around facing Mr. Uchiha who was arms length away from me.

"Sakura ..", he whispers lowly. I blush at how nice it sounded hearing my name come out of his mouth. It makes me almost want to love it.

We walk out of Ino's-flower-heaven and back towards the house. We go upstairs with the view of the living room and into an even wider hallway with few doors.

"Here we have-", he opens the first door to our right and turns on the light, "-my personal wine and champagne storage." There were big wine racks covering the walls except for a small corner of the room where there were wine glasses and a bouquet of roses.

Mr. Uchiha walks towards the corner and pours some wine he took out of from one of the wine racks and into two glass cups. "Ms. Haruno?" He offers me the cup and I gladly take it in amazement of the endless choices of wine there was. I take a sip and open my eyes in amazement at this wonderful fruity taste. "Oh my goodness, I can hardly taste the alcohol! This is amazing!". Mr. Uchiha chuckles in agreement as he drinks his as well.

I finish my cup, too embarrassed to ask for more and place it down onto the wooded table.

 _Oh man I'm feeling kinda tipsy. I should calm down with the wine._

"Do you like it so far?", he asks curiously as he brings his body closer to mine. The shadows bring out his muscular arms through his button up shirt causing me to bite my lip.

"Oh I'm loving it so far." I reply. I bite my tounge in shock of what I said and feel my face heat up at me thinking out loud, "Your house, I mean. Your house is amazing! I, Uh-", I shift back a little and nervously smile,"-can we continue with this tour?". Mr. Uchiha let's out a chuckle and proceeds to make his way out of the wine room.

 _Thank kami he didn't acknowledge my awkward behavior!_

He opens the door to the left and turns on the light. "This is my very own personal library." There were shelves aligned evenly filled with many different books and were all organized by genre and author. There were rocking chairs and single sofas scattered around the room for the readers to enjoy a time of relaxation.

"All the books in here were passed down through many generations and we're also donated by local libraries. I've read most of them and I plan to buy more when I can." He says as he walks towards an empty shelf.

 _He looks so peaceful in here, almost like at the café._

I walk past a shelf of books that were old and trace my fingers on the spines of them. I feel a hand placed on top of my shoulder causing me to turn around in fear of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.", Mr. Uchiha says calmly. I sigh in relief and shake my head, "it's fine. I'm just a bit tipsy." I say truthfully. He chuckles and caresses my face lightly, "Would you like to rest?", he asks politely as he glares at my lips.

 _I really should take a nap, I haven't gotten much sleep._

I nod my head slowly and we make our way out of his mini sanctuary and back into the wide hallway. We make our way to the last door to the end of the hallway and my stomach begins to flutter after every step I take.

He opens the door revealing a California King size bed with black sheets. There was an 85 inch smart TV installed into the wall across the bed. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed the a lamp on the wall. To the right there was a closed door that lead to the restroom and to the left of the bed there was a walk-in closet covered by a black curtains. A few feet away from the bed were two sliding glass doors covered by a thin gray curtain that leads to a balcony with a scenery of the swimming pool and green house.

"This is my room. You may rest in here if you'd like while I shower." He makes his way to the restroom door and stops before he closes it, "Make yourself feel at home, Ms. Haruno."

As he shuts the door, I sit on his bed and sigh. I rub my eyes and let out a yawn as I hear the sound of water running.

 _Well, I guess I'll rest a little_.

I feel my eyes begin to close as I daze off into sleep.

The sound of a door shutting startles me as I open my eyes and immediately feel my face heat up.

 _K-kami.._

Mr. Uchiha came out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, vividly showing his finely lined v-line and abs. There were water droplets scattered across his upper body slowly dripping down against his muscles. His wet hair was pressed against his face holding a smirk.

"Everything alright, Ms. Haruno?", he asks with a chuckle as he walks to me slowly. I jump up from the bed immediately and cover my eyes, "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha I'll leave you be to your privacy-", he grabs me by the arm causing us to meet eyes, "Sasuke.", he corrects me, "You are of no bother to my privacy."

He pulls me closer to him, only arms length away from each other, and I look at his lips that are smirking. I bite my lip as I feel my cheeks heat up at how smooth and cool he is. He growls under his breath and brings his face closer to my neck, letting out small breaths against my skin causing me to get chills to my toes.

"It's hard to resist everytime you make that face." He bites down softly resulting in a release of a hushed, breathy moan coming from me unexpectedly. "Why are you so tense?", he says as he caresses my arm.

 **A/N: Hello everybody and happy Easter! Sorry for taking 2 months to update I've been very busy lately and I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed recently! I greatly appreciate it! I would especially love it if this chapter were reviewed as well? Again, sorry I took so long to update! Thank you guys so much!!**

 _Updated: 4/16/17_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.** He brings his face closer to my neck and nibbles slowly allowing the heat between my legs to rise up. "Do you want me to put you at ease, Sakura?", he asks as his slides his fingers across my thighs and towards my mid-area.

"M-Mr. Uchiha I-", he grips my thigh roughly and growls into my ear, "Sasuke.", he corrects me. His hair slowly hangs down to his face shadowing it, enhancing the hunger in his eyes. I hold my breath and bite my lip at his response, "Don't make me repeat myself." He let's go of his grip and rubs his hand softly against my inner thigh, teasing my already pulsating lust. "Mhhm, er-, Sasuke..."

He crawls down to my lower abdomen and bites down the end of my shirt with his teeth and begins to lift it up off my skin, slowly revealing my toned stomach. I bite my lip as my eyes meet his half lidded onyx eyes making my body overflow with lust and want, making me fall under his spell and become his for that moment. His mouth makes his way to my breasts as his hands reach to my sensitive area making my head feel dizzy and my body over heated with temptation making me want to pounce on him for more.

"Sasuke I-", I move his hand away from my thigh and continue, "-I don't think this is right." , I say only half meaning it.

Oh kami, I don't want this to come to an end.

He responds by grabbing my hands and pins me down against his bed making me unable to move out of his strong grip. "Then let it be wrong." His eyes meet mine making me feel submissive to his words. He moves back down and slides his tounge across my nipple causing it to erect in response. I let out a small whimper at his tease almost begging for more. He softly nibbles, sending vibrations throughout my sensitive areas as he begins to suck roughly, allowing his soft tounge to swirl against it.

"Hnn", I let out as I bite my lip roughly, trying to calm down my lust. He begins to fondle my other breast as he opens my legs and commences to grind against my already-wet panties. I pant softly at the friction between us growing stronger as the red shades on my face grow darker.

"Sasuke ..", I whimper while pressing my hands against his abdomen that seems very hard and muscular, "Please... stop..". I clench his shirt at his sudden movement of his hands that quickly went on top of my panties and whimper. "Your body tells me otherwise, Sakura."

He rubs his two fingers against my clit in circular motions making my body overheated and completely lose control. My head presses back against his bed as I feel my body begin to spiral with electricity.

Sasuke leans in closer to my ear letting his hot breath kiss my neck , building up more steam inside of me, "Are you sure you want me to stop?", he asks teasingly as he slides his fingers up and down against the slit softly and slowly.

My face burns many shades darker at his question and feel my ears prick up. I bite my lip and shake my head embarrassingly in response as he moves my panties to the side revealing my throbbing and wet vulva.

His evil smirk consumes me as he inserts a finger inside of me, pressing my walls in every way possible making my climax grow stronger and stronger after each and every touch of his. My breaths become heavier and faster as I feel the waves of pleasure come stronger and faster. I bite my lip and clench my grip onto his bed sheets as I feel myself almost about to reach my peak of pleasure.

"Ms. Haruno." He growls lowly. I feel my moans begin to fade as well as Mr. Uchiha's until I feel my body move slightly as I hear, "Ms. Haruno !?" Even louder and clear as day. I open my eyes and feel my heart drop as I watch Mr. Uchiha with a hand over my shoulder wearing his usual suit and tie for work. It wasn't long until I realized what I thought had happened didn't happen. I look around and blush at the dim lights shadowing his muscles through his suit.

 _Ah, it was only a dream..damn._

"Are you alright?", he asks as he finishes buttoning up his suit. "You were moaning in your sleep.", he adds. I purse my lips and begin to feel my face flush at my lewd dream and sit up on the bed, "I ,Uh, had a nightmare. Thanks.." I let out a small smile, feeling more flustered than ever.

"Mhmm. Are you feeling better? You've slept the entire day yesterday and it's already-", he picks up his wrist and glances at his gold watch, "- 6:45 a.m. I'm about to head off for work." I widen my eyes and respond, "Oh."

I did not know I was capable of sleeping this long ..

"Do you feel any better?", he asks effortlessly. I glance down at my arm and catch sight of the faint bruises left behind by Neji and sigh. "Yeah, I think so, Thank you for letting me rest.", I reply back shyly.

Oh kami if only my dream had actually happened..

I blush at the reminiscent and bite my lip, as usual. He fixes the buttons on his sleeve and proceeds to make his way to the room door awfully quiet that I almost hadn't noticed if the door knob didn't made twisting noises.

"Are you good enough for work, Ms. Haruno?", he asks calmly. In all honesty, I don't want to be away from him in fear of it happening again, although my body is very sore, I'm sure going a couple of hours behind a desk will not be that bad.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha, it seems my health is much better since you've let me rest. I can't ever thank you enough for helping me.", I stand up from the bed and put the strand of hair behind my ear to achieve an impressive display.

"Good. Excuse me Ms. Haruno, unfortunately there was an emergency meeting and I cannot accompany you to the office. I will send someone to pick you up so you can get dressed. See you there."

He closes the door abruptly leaving me speechless and caught off guard.

 _Kami, so commanding!_

I lay back down on my back and relax for a bit until my ride gets here. I fidget with my fingers and begin to think to myself after a while:

Oh my, I'm in THE Uchiha Sasuke's house! This is so unbelievably surreal!

I stand up as I let my curiosity consume me and begin to walk into his rest room. I open the door and switch the lights on as I gaze off into his vast bathroom. To the end was a very large mirror connecting from each wall along with 2 sinks spread by each other. There was a hot tub in the corner and the walk-in glass shower was beside it. There was a counter by the door and I walk over it to skim through the couple of things laying around it: A deodorant, Glass,square bottle of cologne, some hair balm, and a small comb.

I pick up the cologne and proceed to take the cap off to take a small whiff of his scent causing me to feel tipsy and dizzy at this amazing fresh smell. I bite my lip and put the cologne back to where it was. I look into the mirror and fix my messy bun into a more of a neat, sock bun. I exit the restroom and proceed to peep at his closet.

I open the doors slowly and notice a whole side of his walk-in closet full of different black suits and the other side with black, mixed shirts, t-shirts and hoodies. On the shelf to the far back carried different types of leather shoes for work along with regular shoes as well as sandals. To the right of the drawers was a small safe, black and metal on the counter connected to the wall and concealed with a lock. I come closer to it and notice a different smell coming from it almost immediately striking my curiosity.

"Not snooping around now, are you, kitten?", I hear a deep voice ask sarcastically. I jerk my hand away from reaching towards the safe and jump back up against the shoes causing them to move slightly forward.

"I got lost looking for the restroom.", I say defensively. I cross my arms at my response and scoff at him.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

The corner of his mouth begins to lift up into a smirk as he slides down his hands into the pocket of his black suit pants. "Well,The restroom is over there, if you're still looking for it."

Kami, I have to play it off now..

I let out a small, nervous laugh and begin to walk past him who was still standing by the doorway. "Thank you.", I say embarrassingly. Our shoulders slightly brush against each other causing his attention to focus on me. "S-sorry.", I say while biting my lip . His reaction was so sudden it honestly freaked me out! I continue into the restroom and close the door behind me.

I take a big whiff of the air around me and feel my head begin to get dizzy at the familiar scent of Mr. Uchiha. I exhale slowly and quietly in hopes of Obito not noticing. I look into the mirror and notice a few strands of hair from my bun out of place. I begin to undo the bun and let my hair down. It had a wavy effect due to the bun and it stopped just above my cleavage.

I notice my red blouse was a little messy, so I fix it and begin to wash my hands to make it seem like a reason to be 'looking for a restroom'.

I stand in front of the door picturing my dream of Mr. Uchiha and I against his bed and feel my face slightly burn at how much I wish that had happened. I try to hold back a smile and exhale softly to refocus myself back to reality.

I turn the nob slowly and wince at Obito who was standing in the doorway only arms length away. His eyes scan me from the toes of my feet to my forehead.

 _Anymore obvious?_

He let's out a small chuckle and takes one hand out of his pocket. He lifts it up towards me as I ask, "Do you need anything?". Obito stares into my eyes as if he were a hungry predator in search for a prey.

"If I bite my lip, will you kiss it better?", he says smoothly while biting his lower lip. It was so smooth it caught me completely off guard; without a warning. I feel my face burn a little because of his question and look away in embarrassment. He cuffs his hand onto my neck and slides his thumb across the side of my jaw to make me look at him. His face was nearly an inch away from mine causing me to hold my breath at how quickly he moved.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, I'm afraid I'll have to step out soon and I would need to lock up the house before leaving.", Tenten says to Obito with a bow. He let's out a sigh and slides his hand from my neck and into his pocket sending a slight chill down my chest.

He backs away from me with a smirk and a wink and proceeds to reply to Tenten, "Ah, yes. We will be on our way now." He dismisses her and stands by the door with his arm out as a signal of which way to turn to. I make my way to the door and bite my lip as I walk past him.

We walk out the front door as Tenten bows and passes Obito's keys to his car back to him. He makes his way to the only car on the driveway, which was a navy blue, almost midnight colored, polished, 2-door Lamborghini.

 _Of course, the Uchiha HAS to have some kind of exotic car._

I roll my eyes at him who was standing by the passengers door waiting for me to sit down.

 _Why is he acting as if nothing happened? He bailed on me. Many things could have been prevented..._

I enter the car and put my strand of hair behind my ear as he closes the door. His cool, leather seats smell brand new as well as the interior navy blue colors inside. I hear the door close suddenly as I purse my lips and look out the window to avoid any conversation.

 _Ugh, this jerk! I should've just called Ino to pick me up instead. Obito is the LAST person I want to talk to.. that jerk!_

"Where to?", Obito asks as he reverses the car and out into the driveway.

"Uh, It's in the Leaf Village Apartments on Konoha Drive.", I say quickly. Obito runs his fingers through his hair and smirks. "Ah, so you live there." He almost sounds hesitant, if it weren't for that smirk. "Is there a problem?", I ask aggressively. He turns his head towards me with a confused look and eases the aura with a small chuckle.

The sunrise began to peek through the many trees surrounding the road making me feel at peace, for a moment as silence fills the air for a long while.

"Hey kitten, what's wrong?". He seems annoyed. I sigh at his action and look at him straight in the face, and honestly it seemed absolutely punchable.

"Oh, nothing, just very.. tired.."

 _-of you standing me up you fucking jerk._

"You can take a nap if you would like to, the seats are adjustable.", he says calmly. I sigh quietly and shake my head, "No, thank you."

"Hmm...", he mutters quietly. "Did Sasuke do anything to cause you to be upset?". I instantly feel my face light up at the remembrance of my dream and bite my lip in embarrassment.

 _Thank kami he can't read my mind!_

"N-no. Of course not, what makes you say that?", I ask nervously.

"Well, considering the fact that he sent me to pick you up from his house to take you home, yeah I assumed he got you upset."

I look at him confusingly because of how quickly he thought of that scenario and scoff, "Uh, no. I woke up and he had to go to work for an emergency meeting and sent you to pick me up to take me home so I can change into my work clothes. So the faster I get home, the sooner I'll be at work to be beside by Mr. Uchiha to help him."

 _That should put him in his place._

"And why exactly were you at his place, if I may ask?", he politely questions me with his hand over his chest.

 _Wrong question Obito._

"Is it really any of your business?", I reply back swiftly. He let's out a small chuckle and sighs in defeat.

Before I knew it, we were already parked in front of my apartment and I could not have been anymore thankful at how quickly time passed by. "Thanks.", I say as I grab my belongings and proceed to open the door until I feel a strong grip on my arm hold me back.

Obito chuckles and shakes his head slowly, "Ah kitten, why are you attacking me? What did I do wrong to get you so upset?"

 _Does he really not know about Neji? Does he know that I don't like to be stood up either?_

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you asked me out on a date, TWICE, and you showed up to NONE of them.", I exclaim at him annoyingly. "Who does that anymore? Why even ask me out on a date if you are just going to bail? I don't understand y-"

I feel a pair of soft, yet chapped lips kiss mine followed by his tounge entering and swirling against mine making my shoulders drop and the tension between my legs grow worse. The faint taste of toothpaste lingers in his mouth making our kiss taste slightly minty. He places his hand onto my thigh and grips it softly as the sound our lips smacking fills our ears.

 _Damn you Obito for being so smooth._

He pulls away and chuckles, "Isn't that your friend that was there at the café?"

I open my eyes and look at him confusingly as his points to the front of his windshield where Ino was standing in front of our apartment door holding this days newspaper. She stares into the car and awkwardly and waves hi at the both of us. I place my hand over my face in embarrassment and hope to kami that Ino did not see that.

"Er, yeah that's my best friend, Ino. Uh, thanks for dropping me off .." I open the door as I step out of the car. "See you at work, kitten. I hope we can finish our discussion later on in my office, maybe?" I close the door as he winks at me and revs the engine before he takes off.

 _Who the hell does he think I am? Although he's a really good kisser._

I walk up to Ino who had her arms crossed over her busty chest and smile nervously.

"Excuse me forehead but where the HELL have you been! And better yet, why are you making out with two different guys back to back?? Who's it gonna be forehead, you can't hog up all the cute guys!", she shoves me into the apartment and I laugh at her comment.

"Oh come on Ino, as if you've never done that. You're not so innocent yourself.", I say making my way to the restroom in my room to shower. I stop just by the door and sigh quietly. "I was at Mr. Uchiha's house.." I mutter. Just as I was about to close the door, Ino's foot comes between the door as she loudly exclaims, "WHAAAAAT?!"

I let out a loud sigh in annoyance and frustration and respond, "Ino, now is not a good time to talk. I'm gonna be late for work and I can't lose my job, you know this." I begin to take my top off followed by my pants revealing my matching underwear as Ino clicks her tounge and sighs, "Alright forehead, I'll let you breathe. But we still have to talk about the 'bug incident'. I know it wasn't a bug and I freaked when a lady with two buns on her head came to clean up your mess. She was very quiet and it seemed kinda sketchy to me."

"Oh that was Mr. Uchiha's maid and we'll talk about what really happened after work, just please let me shower.", I say as I walk into my bathtub and turn the hot water nob all way and twist the cold nob a little. I don't mind being nude around Ino and she doesn't mind being nude around me either. If we could walk naked around the apartment, we totally would if it weren't for the random visits our friends make.

"Why are you showering? Did you and Mr. Uchiha bang it up real good yet? I'm dying to know please tell me!", Ino begs me with her hands clasped around each other.

 _Ino you P I G_

"INO! Don't you have a boy toy to tend to???", I yell at her feeling annoyed.

 _She really just won't give up!_

She scoffs and continues, "Alright forehead I'll leave you alone for real this time. Love you!". The door closes and I'm finally left at peace with myself.

 _Oh Ino I love you so much but you can really annoy me sometimes._

I proceed to lather my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and then rinse it out quickly to begin to get ready to work. I avoid putting my hair up in a bun and instead let my hair flow down to my neck to reach its natural wavy state. I wrap my body in a white towel and into the closet I go. I put on my polka-dot bra with matching panties and grab a red V-neck blouse with ruffles by my cleavage and tuck it into my slim-fit black pencil skirt. I slip on my red high-heels to match my outfit and head out of my room to make my lunch.

Ino has told me that red seems to suit me more, and I couldn't agree more. I walk back to the restroom and apply some lip gloss followed by a little bit of mascara and spray my favorite smelling perfume of roses. I grab my phone that Ino left on my nightstand charging and make way to the kitchen.

"Wow you're looking pretty hot for work don't you think?", Ino says with her eyebrows raised. I wave her off and open up the fridge in search for food to take to lunch. "Sai took me to eat Chinese last night and I saved you a plate.", Ino says pointing to a styrofoam box. I grab the container and quickly thank Ino as I make my way to work in my car that I missed so much.

After a drive that felt like forever, I finally reach Uchiha Industries and park really far away from the building since there were no parking spots available. I quickly grab my purse and lunch and power walk to the front of the building and stop a few feet away from the glass doors to fix my skirt and place my hair behind my ear.

As I walk in, I greet the receptionist with a smile in which she replied with a shy smile and a small wave as she says, "Good morning Ms. Haruno. There's coffee in the lounge if you want some."

 _Oh kami I'm pretty hungry, I should probably prepare a small cup to last me throughout the morning._

"Thank you!", I read the name plate on her desk ' _Hinata Hyuuga'_ and immediately feel my heart drop to my knees. I look up to her who had a confused look to my reaction to which I respond with "Oh sorry, I thought I saw a spider.."

I bow down to her and turn into the guest lounge room to gather my thoughts and prepare my coffee.

 _Hyuuga... same last name as Neji.. oh kami they're related... but, why is she working here and not Hyuuga Corp.?_

I fill my cup of coffee with some creamer and mix it all together with plastic spoon they had available. I place my coffee down for a bit and place my lunch in the fridge. I make my way to the elevator and press the button for Mr. Uchiha's office as I bite my lip.

 _I should get my iPad as soon as I walk in to take notes for Mr. Uchiha if they're still in that meeting._

The elevator dings open and I make my way out of the door and towards Mr. Uchiha's black doors followed by three knocks.

"Come in.", I hear his deep voice say. My face grows a little heat from his tone of voice and open the door. A gray, spiked up haired man was sitting across from Mr. Uchiha with his legs crossed immediately sits up straight and places his hand under his chin in amazement.

"My, my, my. You must be Sasuke's new assistant; Sakura.", He says smoothly. I look at him in confusion and nod my head slowly. "My goodness how rude of me. My name is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's business partner and Ex-teacher.", he bows down and kisses my hand softly.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you Mr. Hatake. You were the one that had cancelled the meeting right? I'm glad you rescheduled, even If it was an emergency.".

I walk past him and Mr. Uchiha who was making his way to the desk to pick up some papers. I grab my iPad and proceed to open the Uchiha Industries file to keep track of the meetings information. Mr. Uchiha walks to my desk and looks at me with half lidded eyes as he hands me the papers he picked up and places one hand in his suit pocket. "Here's the information we know so far. Please save it in a folder for later investigation Ms. Haruno." I place my hair behind my ear and make eye contacts with his onyx eyes and feel flustered at how deep he was staring into my eyes ..

"R-right away Mr. Uchiha.", I say quietly as I place my iPad down to search for a manilla folder to put these documents away.

"Now, Mr. Hatake, is this all the information you have?", Mr. Uchiha's voice sternly asks. "Yes, Sasuke. That's all my assistant could manage to find.", Mr. Hatake replies with a sigh.

"Hmm.. I'll have Obito open up the recent shipments history and decipher the faulty ones. It's upsetting that someone is betraying the Uchiha industries.", Mr. Uchiha's growls causing me to feel upset at his mention of Obito and scoff internally.

 _Seriously, screw Obito. But what's this about betrayal? Is that even possible?_

"Yes it is indeed upsetting. Well I'm off to my office now Sasuke. Thank you for meeting with me.", he bows to Mr. Uchiha and waves bye to me with a focused eye on my face.

"Ms. Haruno, I would find it appropriate for you to send these files to Obito, since this information is under the field he is working in.", Mr. Hatake says before closing the door.

I glance at Mr. Uchiha who nods his head slightly as a cue for me to drop it off.

 _Why does this happen to me?_

I bite my lip and excuse myself to make my way to Obito's office. "Ms. Haruno, if Obito causes any trouble for you please let me know immediately. I know he can be a pestering fool that only thinks with what's between his legs."

I bite my tounge to hold back a giggle and feel my face tingle a bit since I couldn't have agreed more.

 _Tsk, even Mr. Uchiha knows how horny that man is._

"I will be right back.", I say walking out of the room. "Make it quick, you still have to catch up on the days you have missed."

My body begins to shudder at how intimidating he sounded causing me to bite my lip. "Right away, Mr. Uchiha." I close the door and exhale quietly to focus myself.

As I walk towards the elevator, I look up only to meet eyes with Mr. Hatake and greet him with a smile, "Ah, Mr. Hatake! Did you forget something?", I ask honestly. He chuckles a little and places his hands in his pockets, "I was just daydreaming in the elevator and I seem to have forgotten what I was doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. From what you've told us, I do understand that you were on your way to your office."

"Ah yes I was. Thank you Ms. Haruno.", he smiles brightly sending warmth to my insides. Not so erotic, more of a comfortable, friendly aura.

"How do you like your job so far? You seem to be doing well, unlike Sasuke's other assistants." He lays his back onto the wall and places his foot against it. He wore black suit pants with a gray fitted shirt that reveals his muscular arms and chest that are actually very appealing.

Just how many assistants do the Uchiha go through? This job isn't even tough.

"Thank you Mr. Hatake! I'm enjoying it so far and I'm prepared for whatever comes next. ", I reply earnestly. I put my hair behind my ear and smile back at him.

"That's very nice to hear Ms. Haruno. I'm glad you enjoy working here. I hope to get to know you soon, while I'm still here.", he replies with a sigh. He crosses his arms over his chest and lays his back against the gray walls, only shades darker than his shirt.

"Oh. Are you going to be leaving soon?", I ask curiously.

"Yes. I'm part of the International recognition group. I go out to different parts of the world to get the Uchiha name out there. I also close foreign deals and whatnot. I come back here every other two weeks to keep Mr. Fugaku updated on our sales." He exhales briefly, yet deeply.

"So you travel the world? How amazing!", I can't help but stare at him mesmerized and hope he tells me some of his exciting views and experiences.

"Yes and I've seen many wonderful places and-"

"Sensei? What are you still doing here?", a familiar seductive voice growls from behind us causing me to clench on to the folder and turn quickly as my heart races.

"My bad Sasuke, I've seem to be caught up having a conversation with your lovely assistant." My face flushes a little at the small sign of annoyance strikes his face.

"Indeed she is. Shouldn't you be heading to your office?", he questions Mr. Hatake while sliding his hands down his pockets. Mr. Uchiha walks closer to us joining our two-man group and dates at Mr. Hatake blankly.

"I thought I should accompany her to Obito's office to drop off the documents so she wouldn't feel lonely.", Mr. Hatake replies seriously. He let's his hands down from his chest and stands firmly on the ground.

"Actually it would be better if you took it instead since I will be in need of Sakura's assistance in a personal matter." Mr. Uchiha grabs the document from my grip slowly until it slips out and hands it to Mr. Hatake who already had his hand reached out for it.

"Ah, yes that's fine since I'm heading down anyways. Until next time." He proceeds into the elevator and presses a button until the doors begin to close. I wave bye at him who returns only a smile to which I smile back in response.

I hear a small grunt causing me to turn my head towards Mr. Uchiha who was walking towards his office door.

"Follow me, Ms. Haruno.", he says commandingly. I follow him immediately making the sound of my heels sound rapidly consistent.

"R-right away Mr. Uchiha.", I bite my lip nervously as I close the door after we both enter the office. He sits on his desk chair and proceeds to place both elbows on his desk letting his forehead rest against his hands.

 _He seems very tired. Maybe I should go over today's schedule today for him._

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like for me to openly examine today's schedule?" I say softly. I proceed to walk towards my desk to open the documents over my laptop.

 _Why does this reoccurring image of Mr. Uchiha's hungered eyes of lust keep popping up into my head? I can't stop daydreaming about last night's almost-wet dream.._

I bite down on my lip to help get rid of the flush that was beginning to slowly cross my face and silently exhale.

 _I can't help how attractive his physical appearance is, and his mysterious personality. How exciting!_

"No, thank you Ms. Haruno. What I want is an explanation.", his onyx eyes pierced through my consciousness causing me to feel dumbfounded and off-guard.

"What do you mean?", I look at him with confusion and sit on my desk chair slowly.

"That night you called me. What exactly happened between you and Mr. Hyuuga?", he gets up from his desk and makes his way towards me. After each step he took, my heart began to race at the remembrance of that night. He leans against my desk letting his hair slide against his face making him look sexy in a serious way.

 _Well I did bring him into this.._

"Oh.. Uh, he..", I hesitate to answer because the only one who knew about Neji was Ino, ".. he took advantage of me while I was home alone..". My body begins to feel heavy and seriously just want to grab my laptop and hide my face with it so that he wouldn't have to see my expression.

 _I shouldn't tell him how I felt about it. That would be way too much information.._

"Hmm..", he mutters. A moment of silence comes between us making me feel uneasy. "Is this the first time?", he asks. I meet eyes with him only to feel even more worse at how deep he was in my business.

"N-no.", I stutter quietly. I let my hair fall to my face and hold back a painful ball of tears down my throat.

"Would you like for me to help, Ms. Haruno? I feel it would be more efficient to put an end in this ongoing sexual harassment." He crosses his arms causing his suit to fit him tighter around his upper chest and muscles.

 _Should I give it a shot? Neji always gets himself out of trouble without effort, but since it's Mr. Uchiha doing it, would it be any different?_

I exhale slowly and purse my lips together. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha. I would greatly appreciate your assistance." I smile softly at him hoping to look convinced enough for his help. He nods his head and makes his way back to his desk to pick up his phone and dial a number.

"I'll send in one of my detectives to your apartment tomorrow to investigate the problem.", Mr. Uchiha places his phone on his cheek and makes his way out the door to continue his phone call.

 _Well I have to warn Ino that a detective will be visiting tomorrow._

An image of that night flashed across my mind making my heart race.

 _Wait a minute, Ino doesn't know what really happened yet._

I place my hands on my forehead and feel a headache begin to grow.

 _Ino is going to be so upset about this. She reaaalllyy hates Neji, even before he was abusive. She always had a hunch about him... I should've trusted her._

I rub my temples and sit up straight against my desk. Shortly after a few minutes, Mr. Uchiha walks in and makes his way to sit in his desk chair. He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes making his chest rise up slowly and quickly fall down after exhaling.

"How is your body feeling? Would you need me to send my best medic as well?",he crosses his arms across his chest again, this time revealing his golden watch.

He takes off his suit jacket and places it on the back of his chair to reveal his maroon, button-up shirt that hugs his muscles so perfectly that I keep trying to distract myself from staring.

My face instantly feels heated at the remembrance of the busty blonde wrapping bandages on my hand and flirting with Mr. Uchiha.

I look down and see small cuts on my hands that were barely noticeable and shake my head. "No thank you Mr. Uchiha, my hand seems to have gotten a lot better. Thank you."

He places his closed hand under his chin while his other still crossed and mutters, "That's very good to know."

I look down at my laptop that had today's schedule open and clear my throat.

"Mr. Uchiha, your meeting with Orochimaru begins in 5 minutes. Would you like for me to make you some coffee?", I ask with a smile.

The corner of his lips slowly rise up to a smirk as he nods his head, "Yes, Ms. Haruno. Don't be late."

I smile back at him and make my way down to the guest lounge to come back with his coffee to begin today's busy schedule full of meetings.

:.o..:

I put the last of the notes from today's meetings away in my desk and begin to get my things ready to go home.

"Thank you, Ms. Haruno for cooperating with some of our difficult clients. They try their best to trick us into funding their programs, but lucky for us, you have experience with loopholes and pointed it out quickly. You did well.", he says while putting some things away in a black suitcase.

I feel a little bit of blood rush spread on my cheeks and smile greatly. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Uchiha."

We both make our way towards the door as he switches the lights off, letting only the sunset light fill in the office giving it an orange effect. I couldn't help but look into his onyx eyes and quickly revert myself to the door handle in embarrassment until he places his warm hand atop mine. I look at him again who seems to have been smirking the entire time causing my legs to press against each other.

"I've got it.", he says softly. I move my hand away letting him open the door for me.

"Thank you.", I say before stepping out. I make my way to the elevator and patiently wait for the doors to open.

"Kitten! Leaving already?"

Shock spread across my face at his sudden appearance causing my eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Yes, Obito. Don't you know that it's time to leave already?", I ask sarcastically.

"Well don't you know that we had a meeting today in our office?" His mouth begins to form a smirk as he slides his hands around my waist.

I let out a scoff and push his hands away. "Why don't you ju-"

"What is it Obito? What does my assistant have that you need so desperately, hmm?". Mr. Uchiha had suddenly stood next to me and had his hand gripped around Obito's wrist.

The both of them were intensely death glaring each other making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I bite my lip and look down at my heels to avoid coming between their internal feuds.

"Actually I came to talk to you Sasuke, so I hope you don't mind if I take him away from you, kitten, for a while." He says smoothly. He pulls himself from Mr. Uchiha's grip and walks past the both of us swiftly.

I glance at Mr. Uchiha who had one hand clutched tightly And the other holding his briefcase. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha..", I mutter quietly.

I walk into the elevator and press the first button for the first floor and wave bye to both of them. I look at Obito who was biting his lip seductively and Mr. Uchiha who was staring off into his own world.

 _Kami, Obito is so persistent._

The elevator door closes leaving me alone to my thoughts. The faint piano songs play in the background as I take out my phone and notice a text message sent about a few minutes ago from Ino Pig.

 _Girls night tonight?_

 _Totally wanna drink with cute guys again ;)_

I roll my eyes to myself and giggle a little.

 _I'll think about it .._

 _Don't get too excited, pig._

The elevator doors open to the first floor. I make my way out and into the guest lounge that was only a few steps away from the elevator. I step by the fridge available there and pick up my remaining plate of Chinese food that was placed next to a purple lunch bag. I close the door only to be startled by the busty receptionist with pale eyes staring off into my direction and immediately looked away as we met eyes.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry! You really startled me." I let out a small giggle to break the awkwardness and walk towards the busty receptionist to see if she was okay, since her face was completely red. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I make a concerned look towards her only for her to fidget with her fingers.

"I-I saw my crush just now and I had to hide quickly..", she mutters while stuttering. I look at her wide eyed at how innocent she was and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Your crush?", I ask mockingly. "Where is he at now?".

She points out to the lobby area and mutters softly, "O-over there.."

I walk towards the door and stick my head out of the door searching for somebody, anybody that was there. There was only one man; a tall, blonde man with ocean blue eyes and fit looking appearance. He looks my way and immediately smiles widely, "Sakura!? What are you doing here?", he yells at me. He jogs towards me in his orange jacket with gray shirt and orange sweatpants.

"Naruto! It's been so long!". We give each other a warm hug and share a laugh with each other. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good. I got a job here at Uchiha industries and I like it so far.", I place the strand of hair behind my ears.

"You work here? That's cool I have a friend who works here as well.", he exclaims with a smile as he scratches the back of his head.

"Awesome." I giggle with him and sigh of relaxation. I glance back at Hinata who was looking down shyly at her heels.

"Oh Hinata this is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He showed me and my best friend around when we first moved here." She looks up at Naruto who was beaming with happiness and her red face instantly turns many shades darker.

 _Is she Ill?_

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks her looking concerned. He places his hand on her shoulder to which she stiffens up and stutters.

"H-hi N-Naruto. I'm Hi-Hinata..". She looks down in embarrassment and I froze instantly once I came to a realization.

 _Crap, this was her crush she was talking about!_

"Hiya Hinata! It's very nice to meet you! You look very lovely!", he bows slightly making her have a difficult time to prevent herself from squealing.

"Well I should get going. Gotta talk to Sasuke about important business, blah blah blah.."

"Wait! We should hang out soon!" I glance at Hinata who was hugging her arm, "The four of us, including Ino." Hinata quickly glances at me who looked like she couldn't breathe making me hold my breath to prevent myself from cackling at how adorable she is.

"Sure thing! When do you wanna hang?", he beams a smile at us and takes out his phone to set a reminder.

"How about tonight? If you guys aren't busy..". Naruto shakes his head and chuckles, "Nah, I'm free. What did you guys have in mind?"

My phone vibrates in my hand as I look down at it to open Ino's text message.

 _We can go to the club of your choice lol_

 _I just really don't want to go out without u :(_

"How about the 'Land Of Fire Night Club' ?", I ask sliding my phone into my purse.

"Sure thing! I'll be there at-", he glances at his phone time and clicks his tounge, "-9 p.m."

"Do you think you'll be able to make it Hinata?" I place my hand over my head and shake my head, "Oh kami, I didn't even ask if you were busy tonight!"

"No no! I'm not busy! I'll be there!" She nods her head quickly with a small smile.

 _She's so cute I can't help it!!!!_

"Awesome! See you guys there!", he hugs the both of us tightly and the scent of fresh deodorant fills our noses. He walks into the elevator and smiles brightly at us one last time before the doors close.

I let out a sigh and giggle. "That was your crush, wasn't it?", I tease at her.

"Was it obvious?", she stammers.

I nod my head slowly and laugh at her sad reaction.

"You can read it right off of your face! I can't believe you guys just met although you had a crush on him!", I shove her playfully and she giggles.

"Well, we've met before, but I don't think he remembers me.. I see him here every once in a while. The first time we met, he was the exact same way he is now. Outgoing, talkative, handsome, the complete opposite of what I am.."

 _She's not wrong, I can tell she's extremely shy._

"It's okay Hinata, I'll be cheering you on." I give her a thumbs up and smile. "Well I have to go home now, I'll see you tonight!". I give her a small wink to which she nods her head and smiles softly.

"Alright.. see you later Ms. Haruno", she says softly.

"Actually, you can call me Sakura. It's okay if you do."

I walk out of the building and past the bit of cars parked left in the parking lot. I step in my car and turn it on to get ready to leave until I take my phone out to reply back to Ino:

 _Land Of Fire it is!_

 _I hope u don't mind, but I invited that guy who showed us around (Naruto) and a coworker of mine._

 _Omw home btw! :D_

I click send and proceed to make my way out of the parking lot and towards my apartment.

:.o.:

"I'm home pig!" I yell out as I enter the apartment. Ino sticks her head out from the kitchen and sticks her tounge out at me, "Blah! I hate Land of Fire! Their drinks are way too expensive and they don't even let you bring your own drinks!"

I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch to relax. "You're not wrong.. but it's so fun there! Everybody is so outgoing and can't you just try to get a free bottle with four magical fluttering flirty eyes?", I tease at her.

She let's out a big sigh and hesitates, "I can't.. you know I'm taken at the moment, and when I'm taken, that's it. No flirting or dancing on other men."

"Oh yeah? well what's up with your text, Hn? 'Totally wanna drink with cute guys again!'?" I respond back and take off my heels to release pressure from my feet.

"Oh shut up forehead. By 'cute guys' I meant my babe Sai! Don't take it too literal either."

"Alright, whatever. So what are you gonna wear tonight?", I ask curiously hoping she'd lend me a dress.

"I don't know, let's look in my closet!", she says as she skips her way into her room. I quickly hop off the couch and follow right behind her. I sit on her bed that was neatly made and wait for her to take out some dresses for each if us to try on.

"I was thinking you could wear red, and I could wear purple! You know, our signature colors." She says taking out a couple of red and purple dresses.

 _Red makes my body look even better, hell yes I want to wear red._

I pick up a red latex dress with an open chest and immediately take it as mine. "That one? Oooh you're going to look so fucking hot in that! Everybody is going to be staring at your direction!", she picks out a purple cowl neck mini dress with an open back and wriggles her eyebrows at me, "And mine as well!", she continues with a giggle.

I let out a yawn and stretch my body a little. "Hey Ino I'm feeling a bit tired, I'm gonna take a nap okay? Wake me up at 8 so I can get ready!"

She puts the rest if her dresses away in her walk in closet and shrugs, " Alright. But when will you tell me about what happened?"

 _Damn it! I'm too tired to explain.._

"Not right now pig, let me get my rest so I can have some energy for tonight, okay? I promise you I'll tell you when I can." I walk out of her room and flop onto my bed. I wrap my body in my bed sheets and sink my head into my feathered pillow and feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

:.o.:

 _"Sakura, you taste so nice.", Mr. Uchiha says as he licks his two fingers. I whine at him, begging for more. Begging for him to feed my sexual needs, for his body to rub with mine. I bite my lip as I crave for his taste in my mouth. I want him, all I want to feel is him .._

:.o.:

"Forehead! Wake up already! It's 10 minutes past 8 you know ?", Ino was sitting next to me in my bed making me feel slightly uncomfortable at my throbbing panty area.

"Oh, Uh, thank you." , I reply half meaning it.

 _Oh kami why did I have to be dreaming?_

"You are so loud when you sleep! You moan a little too much and it kinda scared me. I thought you were having a nightmare!", she says throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her emotion.

I rub my eyes and walk into my bathroom. "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't remember my dream, unfortunately.." I take off my clothes and turn on the shower. I adjust the nobs to where there was only boiling water coming out, just the way I like it.

"Oh well, I guess I'll shower as well." She steps out of my room and into her bathroom in her room.

I let the water slide through my hair and down my back making me feel wrapped around my blanket.

 _I can't help it. Mr. Uchiha is so attractive. He must have had many girls in his life... like that busty blonde.. hmm.._

I pour some shampoo onto my hands and lather it into my hair. After it foams up, I rinse it out with water and apply a but of conditioner. I let the conditions soak in my hair as I exfoliate my body with the fruity scented mango body wash and then rinse boy off at the same time. I shave my legs as well to get rid of any prickly hair I have left.

I turn off the water and wrap my body into my white towel and stand in front of the restroom mirror.

 _Well I haven't put on much makeup in lately, so why not go all out tonight anyways?_

I massage a drop of moisturizer into my face to begun the process of putting on a full face of makeup. I apply some foundation that makes my face look smooth and healthy thy covers my barely visible freckles and brush on some blush that make me look naturally flustered. I coat my lashes with mascara and draw on a winged liner to give it that sexy effect. I glide on a nude lipstick and pucker up my lips to visualize how I would look like kissing somebody and giggle at my own face.

I walk to my drawers in my room by the window and take out a nude bra with black lace around it with matching underwear. I coat my body with fruity scented lotion and slip into my latex dress that I slightly struggled to fit into.

I walk back to the restroom to check myself out and immediately approve of my curves. The latex made my body look shiny and sexy and I turn around to see if my butt looked okay, which it did. The open chest part shows the right amount of cleavage revealing my soft, pale skin making me feel very flirty and a bit cocky. The borderlines of the dress were black giving it a very bold look.

I blow-dry my hair and straighten it as I wait for Ino to cue herself ready. I go to my closet and reach for my black single strap heels to complete my flirty look.

 _Oh man I look so damn hot!_

I turn off all my lights and walk into Ino's room. "Daaamn, forehead is that really you?", I roll my eyes at her and check her out. She wore a purple cowl neck drew with spaghetti straps and an open back with some black laser cut heels. Her chest looks AMAZING in that dress as well as her small waist and round butt.

I giggle at her and reply back, "Wow Ino you almost look like a stripper!", I tease at her. She scoffs at me and laughs as she turns off her lights and we make our way out of the apartment. We go into Ino's black Nissan and take off to The Land Of Fire together, ready to drink out of our minds and enjoy ourselves.

:.o.:

The club was packed and it was difficult to find a parking spot. The building was tall, and wide with white walls and lights that changed color from pink, to blue, to green, to red. The bass of the music filled our ears making it slightly complicated to talk to each other.

We walk up to a tall, broad man behind the booth charging people before they go in.

"ID's please.", he booms. We take out our wallet and show him our ID's as proof of validation to enter. He returns them to us and continues,"Alright, that'll be $30 in total." We both take out $15 and hand it to him as well as he puts them away and take out two neon bracelets for us to out on as proof of payment.

He opens the door for us and we are greeted with many people on the dance floor grinding up against each other and isolated booths scattered around the edges of the inside of the building. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and different smells of cologne and perfume. The lights were changing color and the bar had neon colors making it visible for anybody far away. I see a tall blonde man waving his hands around trying to get my attention and I immediately recognize him.

"Look it's Naruto!",I yell over the music hoping Ino heard me. I grab her by the hand and quickly walk up to him. Hinata was standing shyly next to him wearing a lavender mini dress with a front lace up open chest extremely revealing her busty chest making it almost impossible to not stare at.

I hug the both of them and yell out, "I'm glad you guys made it!", I smile brightly and Ino interrupts, "So when are we getting fucked up??". I look at Ino and laugh at how outgoing she is.

"I'll buy a bottle of vodka and whiskey, unless you girls want something more lighter?", he says mockingly.

Ino places her hand over my chest and gives him a surprised look, "Excuse me? Don't take us for weaklings! Bring it on!", she yells as she shoves him.

We all laugh together as me, Ino, and Hinata take a seat at the leather booth with marble tables.

"I hope you don't mind Sakura but I invited a friend. He didn't have any plans tonight so I convinced him to come. I hope you like him! He can be a serious guy sometimes but he's really cool.", he throws us a thumbs up then takes off to the bar to buy bottles of alcohol.

"So when is Sai supposed to show up?", I question Ino. She shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I'm not sure, he should be arriving soon." I nod my head at her and look at Hinata who was staring at the table quietly.

"Hey Hinata! You should try talking to Naruto. You guys would make a very cute couple.". Her face immediately pricks up making her look more nervous than shy since the lights change color making it difficult to tell if she was blushing.

A man with white long hair approaches us and offers us drinks. "Are any of you lovely ladies up for a free bottle of tequila? I bought two by accident and I don't want it to go to waste." He winks at us and I scoff at him for trying.

"Sure thing!", Ino grabs the bottle from his hand and smiles, "Thank you!". She faces away from him and turns to us to smile. "Free bottle guys! Let's get fucked up since Naruto is taking too long!". She opens the bottle effortlessly and begins to take big gulps without stopping. The white haired man looks at Ino with wide eyes and walks away slowly. I look at Ino in shock at how she can drink it like water and feel intimidated by her. She let's out a burp and passes it to me. I take two small sips and feel it burn my nose and immediately cough.

"Aww, come on forehead! That wasn't Shit!", she places the bottle on my lips causing me to take 2 big gulps and automatically choked at how much my throat burned and shove her arm for basically choking me .

"PIG ARE YOU CRAZY?? I WAS CHOKING! YOU KNOW I HAVE A LOW TOLERANCE WITH ALCOHOL!", I exclaim at her. She giggles playfully and shrugs her shoulders. I offer the bottle to Hinata only for her to turn it down. "No thank you, I don't like drinking."

 _So pure, so innocent._

I smile at her and nod my head. I already feel my head slightly spin and my weight take no affect on me. I glance at Ino who was beginning to pull me by my arm. "Come on forehead lets dance!", she pulls me out of the booth and onto the dance floor so effortlessly. Ino and I danced together enjoying our time, letting the alcohol sink in and hit us while we were dancing.

A felt hands on my waist and I turn around only to see the white haired man following along my body movement. I was beginning to feel a bit tipsy and decided to go along with it. His hands slowly started sliding down my thighs until I hit his hands away, "No thank you!", I tell him. "Why not?", he insists. He rubs his hands on my bum to which I respond by slapping him in his face, "I said no, you fucking jerk!". The man gets angered and begins to walk my way with clenched fists.

"Everything alright?" I hear a smooth voice say from behind me. His hand slipped onto my waist to pull me closer to him causing me to look up only to realize who it was.

My head starts spinning, as if it wasn't already, and I feel my heart begin to race for it was none other than Mr. Uchiha.

 **A/N: Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger? Sorry for the late update! I made this chapter fairly long to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!!**

 _Updated: 7-14-17_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

"Yes, everything's fine. Just got into a little argument with my girl.", The white haired man puts his hand around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"Fuck you, creep!", I stomp my heel on his toe causing him to yell.

"You stupid bitch!". I back away from him with an upset face and continue, "Quit trying to touch me. I said no!" I scoff at him with disgust and turn around to walk towards Mr. Uchiha.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!", He pulls me by my hair while I was off guard that abruptly comes to an end by a stronger force.

"I think you're done here." My hair is freed and I turn to face Mr. Uchiha who had a strong grip on the man's arm. He gave him a cold stare and the white haired man snarled at him with anger.

The white haired man scoffs and pulls his arm away from Mr. Uchiha. "Fuck you, this doesn't fucking concern you."

"Actually it does concern me," Mr. Uchiha places his hand behind my back and brings me closer to his side, "because she's mine." He kisses the side of my head leaving me dumbfounded, and confused.

 _Mine_.

The apples of my cheeks turn a slight tint of pink and my ears feel like they're pricking up.

The man and Mr. Uchiha were passing each other cold stares for what seems like forever until the man finally gives up, "This isn't over, pretty boy." He spits on Mr. Uchiha's shoe and turns around into the crowd.

Mr. Uchiha turns his body towards me and runs his finger through his hair, "I'm sorry, Ms. Haruno. It looked like you were in danger. He shouldn't cause you anymore trouble."

 _Mine_.

"I could've handled it myself." I say defensively holding a clutched fist as a sign of self defense. I look into his eyes that were slightly red and half-lidded.

 _Is he tired?_

He chuckles at my response with a smirk and replies, "Ah, yes indeed. You aren't hurt, are you?". He places a hand on my head where the man pulled on my hair and shake my head, although I did have a slight headache.His hand begins to tangle itself into my hair almost and it feels so, soothing.

I take notice of his actions and make eye contact with him, who was already devouring me with just his cold-like stare. Something about him is different from when we're at work. He seems to be a lot more carefree about the boundaries. I suppose I should also put them aside.

 _He must be tired. Why else would he be doing such things?_

He steps forward casting his shadow over me, his chest was incredibly close to my face, visibly showing the way his short sleeved shirt hugged his muscles with a faint scent of cigarettes. He slides his hand from the top of my head to my neck, right below my ear and puts on a smirk that brings me to my knees.His onyx eyes land on my lips as I bite down and realize that my heart races a every time he touches me; so graciously pleasant.

He runs his fingers through his hair and breaks the connection by looking away. "I have to meet up with my friends tonight. I'm sorry to have interrupted your dancing, Ms. Haruno. Have a great night.", he pats my head as if I were a little girl making me pout in annoyance. I really don't want him to leave, I want him here with me. I want to feel his body warmth against mine. How does he sound like when his body is relaxed, enjoying the feeling?

I nod my head as he walks away from me as I turn around to find Ino, who was dancing with Sai and was completely lost in his eyes. I can tell that she was really growing fond of him and a part of me was really cheering her on. They looked as if they were on the verge of ripping each others clothes off and just make love on the dance floor. I didn't want to pull Ino away from her trance, but I don't want to try to find Naruto alone; how selfish.

"Hey.", I yell out above the music as I rub my arm. "Can we find Naruto? I want to drink some more.", I place my hair behind my ear and let out a smile.

"Yeah sure, let's go back to the booth. I need to go pee anyway.", she grabs a hold of Sai's hand and guides him towards the booth as I follow along behind the both of them. Sai's hand slowly slides down from her waist to her ass and firmly squeezes it causing her to gently slap his shoulder playfully. I giggle to myself at her reaction and pretend I hadn't seen anything to make her feel lessembarrassed.

We meet up at the booth to which Hinata was the only one there. Her breasts were above the surface of the table, making it noticeable without a doubt. Her long, amethyst hair hugged the sides of her breasts, enhancing the appearance of her cleavage.

 _Kami, those are really huge._

"Where's Naruto?", Ino asks. Hinata shrugs and points to the entrance, "He said he'd be right back. I think he went to go pick up his friend but he left the bottles behind if you want to start drinking.", she points at the bottle of whiskey and vodka with a tray of ice and smiles.

 _Hmm, what If Mr. Uchiha is the one who's accompanying Naruto?_

I bite my lip and giggle to myself.

 _Oh I doubt it._

" I'm gonna head to the restroom so I'll be right back. Sai, you're more than welcomed to join me.", she winks at him and blows him a kiss making him smile widely and reply, "It's my honor to join you, my queen." He kisses her hand and follows up behind her to the way to the clubs restroom.

 _Blah, Ino is so comfortable talking sex hints around me like that. How rude._

I sit across from Hinata and notice her hands fidgeting around with her low ball glass and ask, "Would you like some whiskey or vodka?". I ask with a little smile.

"Vodka, please.", she responds as she rubs her arm. I pour some Ice into her cup and fill it up with the vodka on our table. She nods her head as I proceed to pour some vodka into my cup of ice. I take a sip and savor the taste in the back of my tongue that slightly burns the back of my throat. After each breath, I took another sip until my lips eventually met with the cubes of ice signaling for a refill. My body feels so relaxed and slightly numb, the music playing isn't that great yet I sill feel like dancing to the rhythm. I sway my body from side to side as I pour myself some more vodka and ask, "So, are you going home with Naruto tonight?", I ask jokingly. She chokes on the sip she had just taken in and begins to cough. "Oh Geez, Hinata I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Woah, Hinata are you okay?", Naruto interrupts causing me to slightly wince.

 _Oh_

"Ms. Haruno.", I hear a familiar, smooth voice say. His voice lingers in my head, almost like a melody. I bite my lip and catch myself replying back without thinking, "Mr. Uchiha". The satire in my tone caused Naruto's head to jerk and ask, "Ah, I take it you've met before?".

Mr. Uchiha chuckles lowly and smirks, "Ah, dobe you certainly are special. This is my new assistant." He places his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he glares at Naruto with a smug look. "Sakura? Your assistant? How weird, I was completely unaware of this.", He scratches the back of his head with a wide smile and laughs to himself.

"Is it really 'weird' that I'm his assistant?", I blurt out with a raised brow. I place my elbow on the table and a closed fist under my chin with a sly smile. "What? No, Sakura, that's not how I meant it! It's cool that you're his assistant, I just didn't know you worked with this idiot." He elbows Mr. Uchiha in the arm and laughs at him.

"What's it to you? I shouldn't have to tell you who I work with. It's really none of your business, teme.", he scolds at Naruto. They both pass each other cold glares as if having a showdown.

I look away in embarrassment and notice Hinata who was fidgeting with her fingers. I slide down to the end of the booth, right across from Hinata and cross my legs. Mr. Uchiha follows after me and Naruto slides down next to Hinata and places his arm around her shoulders making her blush even more.

 _Awe, she's so cute and shy_.

I take a sip of my drink and try my best to avoid eye contact with Mr. Uchiha, although I so desperately want his attention. I place my hair behind my ear and gather myself, building up courage I thought I never had.

"So this was your friend, huh?", I question Naruto as I take another sip. Mr. Uchiha slides down next to me as he makes eye contact with Naruto. "Yeah, that dobe. He kept pestering me in my office to join him tonight.", he let's out a small sigh of annoyance and runs his fingers through his long hair.

"You know, if it bothered you so much you didn't have to show up. No hard feelings, really.", I give him a stern look with a modest smile, almost teasing him.

"It's good to take a break from the stressful, annoying paperwork from time to time. It'd be terrible to have all that build up.", he grabs a low-ball glass and pours himself whiskey without ice and drinks it like water finishing with a brief "Ahh..".

 _Hmm, not bad._

He pours himself some more and tilts the bottle my way as an offering that I gladly accept. The liquor sizzles atop the cubes of ice until he puts the bottle aside for later. "Thank you.", I say gratefully. I place the cold glass against my lips and savour the difference of how strong it was compared to vodka; very masculine and it seems to be working just right. I glance at Naruto who was trying to initiate a conversation with Hinata who was twirling the ice around in her cup with her index finger. She seems to be having a great time considering the way she's smiling at whatever Naruto was saying.

"Yeah! I couldn't stop laughing at their reaction! You should've seen it!", Naruto claims to Hinata as they share a laugh together. She leans towards Naruto while giggling at his joke as he hugs his arm around her tightly.

"Hey forehead I'm back!", Ino says as she clings her arm around Sai's. Her lipstick was a bit smudged and her hair was a slightly messy with strands falling out; they obviously had a quickie.

 _Oh my goodness, Ino you horny pig._

I giggle at my thought and hiccup. "So are we going to dance or what?!", Ino shouts as she slams her hands against the table to pump us up. I glance at Mr. Uchiha, who had his head laying back against the rim of the booth and was staring off into the lights, dazed.

"How about some shots instead? ", Naruto exclaims. Hinata nods her head with a smile and Ino answers for both herself and Sai, "Yes of course!!!". Naruto looks at both me and Mr. Uchiha, waiting for an answer.

I raise a brow and struggle to find the correct words to say.

 _Oh kami, I don't think I should take anymore. I don't want Mr. Uchiha getting the wrong impression of me.._

"Why not?", Mr. Uchiha replies. He glances at me, with a smirk causing my cheeks to feel hot and my hands grow numb. "You work very hard, Ms. Haruno. It's okay to relax outside of work."

 _At this point I'm at my limit with both drinking and the way Mr. Uchiha gives me that smirk._

I give him a small smile and laugh a bit, "Er, alright."

"Awesome!", Naruto smiles and waves at a girl wearing a neon yellow shirt with black shorts and a pouch strapped around her waist. She walks towards us and takes out her little yellow notebook and pen with a bright smile.

"What can I get you guys? Cocktails? Martinis? Shots?", the waitress asks.

"We'll take a bottle of your strongest tequila and six shot glasses, please; put it on my tab, Uzumaki."

Oh Kami, I probably wont remember much of tonight.

"Six shots and a bottle of our strongest tequila is on the way. I'll be back shortly." She turns around and makes her way through the crowd of people and to the bar to get us our shots.

"Oh man you guys won't regret it! The tequila here will surely get you fucked up.", he takes a sip of his whiskey and offers some more to Hinata, who was obviously just as tipsy as I was.

After a minute or two, the young girl came to us with our liquid gold. "Here are your shots.", she places all 6 in front of us and places the bottle in the middle with a smile. "Enjoy! If you ever need anything, I'll be your waitress for tonight.", she winks at him and walks away to find other people to serve.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a couple of shots, right?

Naruto opens up the bottle and pours tequila into our shot glasses all the way and places it down. We all reach for our glass to ready ourselves to drink it all in one gulp together. "Alright guys, 1, 2, 3!". I take in the tequila in one gulp and shut my eyes at how strong this was. He pours more tequila in our glasses and once more, we drink it all in unison. After 8 shots, we stop and try our best to regain consciousness.

"Hey, Sai, let's go dance!", Ino slurs a bit and pulls Sai by the arm, who was all smiles.

My body felt tingly; my legs went numb, my outer Sakura had vanished and out came inner Sakura. I feel more confident, more open, careless and free. How much I love this feeling is undeniable. I look up at Mr. Uchiha who looked a bit blurry, but nonetheless still very appealing and yummy.

Kami, he looks so damn good right now. The way he smirks and the way his cold eyes look at me are hard to resist. The way the lighting brought out his features drastically are so incredibly sexy. I don't think I've ever really wanted someone this much.

"Is that how you get the girls, Mr. Uchiha?" I giggle right after, only to hear outer Sakura's voice sound so small in the back of my head. I can tell she was panicking, but it's MY time now.

"What do you mean, if I may ask?", he smirks a bit and chuckles under his breath. He looked a bit dewy, but only because the club started getting filled with more people and body heat.

"You knowwwwww, with that smirk you always put out. Is that your secret to lust and desire?", I squint at him with playful eyes and bite my lip.

Naruto laughs loudly as ever causing me to wince in annoyance.

"Geeeeez Saaaakkkura you're sooooo bad at hittingoonnnn Sasuke.", he pokes at me and laughs to himself. I hear Mr. Uchiha chuckle in the background making my cheeks burn a bit by his comment and add, "*Oh yeah well you're so bad at noticing the people who are actually interested in you!". I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"Who might that be , hmm? Couldiit be _youuuuuu_ ?", he changed his tone of voice to a more childish one and raises his brow while squinting his eyes a bit.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!", I make a fist at him and glance at Hinata who's face was as bright as a tomato and looked like she was at the edge of puking. Naruto must've noticed my worried face as he looks at her as well and notices how red she looks.

"Hinata are you alriiight?", he asks her worriedly as he places his hand on her shoulder. "You loookabit sick.. Do you wanna grabbbabite to eat? I'll pay! Youuudon't have to worrryyabout it!"

He's drunk, very drunk. His words slurred over each other, barely making any sense, yet Hinata understood what he was trying to say.

"Mhm, that sounds rrrreeeeaaaaally nice rrrright noowwww."

Oh of course, she's drunk too.

She slurs as she rubs her left arm, making her breasts squish together slightly. Naruto couldn't help but stare and quickly look away in embarrassment. His face turned a bit red and he began stuttering.

"So big...", I mumble to myself, thinking out loud without realising.

Naruto slides out of the booth and smiles widely, "Yoouu guys wannnnaajoin?"

"I've drank too much, I think the sighht of fffffood will make my sttomach upsset.", I say without thinking.

Ah, fuck.

I place my hand over my lips and feel my face burn a bit. Mr. Uchiha rubs his hand across my right arm where his arm was resting and chuckles lowly.

"Are you drunk already?", he asks.

Of course I'm drunk, I've drank way more than I could handle.

I feel his hand grip my arm softly and sense his warm breath against my neck. The club stays still and all the music and crowd noises mute out making Mr. Uchiha the only audible person I hear.

"And it's Sasuke outside of work, Ms. Haruno.", he quietly mutters into my ear so close that it caused the area around my panties to pulsate uncontrollably. His breath felt so warm against my skin giving me goosebumps.

"Ah, uhm, thank you for correcting me, Sasuke.", I look down in embarrassment of my body's reaction and feel my ears grow hot. He must've noticed my reaction since he let out a small chuckle only audible for my ears.

"I'm only teasing, Ms. Haruno. Don't take me seriously.", he says releasing his grip from my arm and takes a sip of his whiskey with the other.

I glance up only to find Hinata clinging onto Naruto's arm for balance.

"Hinata's a littllle drunk so I'm takinggghher out to eat to help bringhherr down.", Naruto is holding Hinata with both hands in hopes of her to not lose her balance.

"I don't think you should drive Dobe, you barely make any sense. I'll call up Jugo to drive you around.", he says as he takes out his phone and speed dials a number.

"Whateverrrman.", he laughs.

Hinata looks very unbalanced and uncomfortable in those high heels, I should probably help.

"Hinata let me take off your heels so you can walk better.", I offer. She quickly nods her head with a smile and giggles," Oh Sakurrrra you are soooooo nice. I hope we can hang out morrre because I rrrrreallly appreciate you.", she slurs.

I giggle at her statement as I slide out of the other side of the booth and proceed to slip off her lavender pumps and put them in her black bag. Her feet were pale and her toe nails were colored purple.

"I hope to hang out with you more as well, Hinata. Have fun with Naruto.", I wink at her with a smile.

She gives me a forced sour face and turns bright red yet again and, of course, I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

I turn back and sit next to Mr. Uchiha who had already drank more whiskey and finished his phone call. Naruto and Hinata proceeded to make their way out of the club and do their own thing.

"You must be a heavy drinker, Mr. Uchiha since you're not the least bit of drunk." I comment on his ongoing drinks. "How do you do it?", I ask with flirtatious eyes.

What am I doing?

"Well, I've been drinking since I was 14, Ms. Haruno, if you must know.", he replies seriously. I raise my brow and give him a confused look.

"Why at such a young age?", I ask curiously. I cross my legs and pour some wine in my glass cup, as if I wasn't already drunk and close to my limit.

"I was curious as to why my father was addicted to it, so I gave it a shot." He lays his head against the booth letting his hair fall back, revealing his sharp jawline and onyx eyes. He almost looked regretful. The lighting in the club brought out his features, making him look so cool, and yummy.

"Oh." , I replied, unknowing of what to say. I'm not sure if that was personal and if he meant to tell me that. I lean against the table with my chest, trying to find my balance and I begin to smile as I sip from my wine.

"What about you Ms. Haruno? At what age did you first start to drink?", he asks sitting up straight while folding his arms across his muscular chest.

So yummy. I want to be wrapped around in them, skin to skin. I want him to bring me to ecstasy.

"I was 19. It wasn't purposely either. Ino had stayed the night and brought a gallon of beer inside of an apple juice container without letting me know that it actually wasn't juice. So, I drank a cup. It wasn't all bad.", I admit to myself loudly. "Ahh, Ino is so crazy. In a good way too.", I giggle to myself at how young Ino and I drank.

Where is she ??

I chug the rest of my wine and feel my body grow numb. The music around me changes to a more slower beat and the lights dim to a red color. I glance at Mr. Uchiha to see if he was also experiencing what I was and notice how hungry his eyes look. I sit back letting his arm rest on my shoulders once more.

I glance down at my thighs that are being hugged by the dress and begin to feel fuzzy.

"So what brings you here at a place like this, Ms. Haruno?", Mr. Uchiha asks with his piercing eyes.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, if you must know," I tease back at him, "I do like to have some sort of fun outside of work."

"Ms. Haruno, I'll be honest. It didn't cross my mind that your version of fun would be spending it at a night club." He smirks a bit.

I scoff at his remark, "Oh really? What's your type of fun, hmm?" I give him a small, sly grin.

"My type of fun is different from yours. It's more of a guilty pleasure.", he chuckles lowly as he sips some more of his whiskey.

He's teasing, I know he's teasing.

"Oh, it sounds interesting. Mind explaining a thing or two?", I joke. I don't know where I'm going with this to be quite honest. I just can't help but fall in his trance. Damn him.

He chuckles once more and clears his throat, "Oh Ms. Haruno. You're a brave one. I didn't expect that from you."

"Well Mr. Uchiha there's many things you wouldn't expect from me that I do.", I quickly reply back defensively.

I lean over and press my chest against him and meet my lips with his. A strong taste of alcohol fill our mouths as we mix our different tastes with each others. I swirl my tounge against his and take control over our kiss. His smooth, wet tounge against mine feels delicious. Too long I've been trying to hold back my urges.

I'm letting go for a little fun.

The sound of our lips smacking against each other fill my ears. I rub my leg around his to further turn him on. I'm sure there's one thing on our minds right now; lust.

I suck on his lower lip as I swirl my tounge around his to tease him of things I know how to do. Our breaths become heavier and my blood flow begins to quicken it's pace.

His hand reaches out for my thigh and tightly grips it making my panty area pulsate once more. He slowly moves his way upward in rubbing motions and slides to my inner thigh, as he grips it once more and continues to rub his thumb across it. At this point, I just want to pounce on him and ride him until I've had my fill.

I let out a small breathy moan into his mouth as we kiss and bite his lip softly. He moves away from my lips and traces my neck with kisses. His hot breath against my neck sent chills to my arms causing me to bite down on my lip. I cup my hand against the nape of his neck and slide my fingers against his scalp.

He begins to suck roughly against my neck, sending pressure against my skin making me almost beg for more. I've never been a fan of hickeys, but he does it so damn well.

"Kami, Sasuke." I let the words slip out of my mouth as he sucks on my neck softly bites down at the same time. My body heat grows more and more letting a bit of juice flow out of me, unknowingly. The night club begins to spin at his actions and he brings his hand closer rubbing the inside of my thighs just by my panties making my chest full of heat.

"Ms. Haruno, I've hardly touched you and you look like you're just about to reach your limit.", he teases as his face backs away from my neck and closer to my ear. I feel my face boil at his comment and get extremely annoyed at how much he's teased me.

"Let's finish this up somewhere else. I want to discover your limits.", his words circles and echoes around my head as I bite my lip. I look into his onyx eyes and nod my head.

He let's out a smirk and grips my thigh once more before he let's go. He slides out of the booth and runs his finger through his hair. I reach for my small bag and slide right after him. At this point I don't even try looking for Ino to let her know and instead I follow after Mr. Uchiha to release this pent up sexual frustration. He places his hand on my lower back bringing a very tingly sensation around it.

We pass numerous people who smelt of cigarettes and alcohol who were wearing short, tight dresses and open collared shirts. Many of them were dancing against each other while holding a a drink and others were smacking lips with moans here and there. He grabs a hold of my waist even tighter at the many men and women staring our way who were mumbling to each other in a very obvious manner. The women sent Mr. Uchiha winks and giggles while the men they were accompanied with threw him ugly stares and scoffs. Some men would eye me in a very blatant way making me feel very uncomfortable, yet protected around Mr. Uchiha.

We reach the door and proceed to exit the night club. We're greeted by groups of drunk men and women who were loitering outside the club walls with cigarettes. Many of the women eyed me with jealousy as they notice who accompanied Mr. Uchiha; me. I shoot them a smug look and face to the parking lot in a very confident manner.

He takes out his car keys from his pocket and unlocks his car that was parked in the far back where the traffic was beginning to form. It was the only Ferrari in the parking lot, let alone, black. It was very sleek and luxurious compared to the Mustangs and others. He walks before me and opens the passenger door with a hand behind his back. A slight rush of blood spread across my body at his mannerisms and a comment managed to slip out of my drunk self, "So not only do youu pick up chiicks with that smiirrrk of yours but with your mannnners too?". I let out a giggle and bite my lip.

"Is it working?", He chuckles to himself with a smug look as he slides one hand down his pocket. I step towards him slowly causing my heels to be the only noise audible to our ears and bring my face close to his ear. I part my lips and inch slightly closer to his lobe, almost touching it with my lips and smile. "Let's find out.", I whisper to him with a wink and bite my lip. He wore a surprised look with a slight tint of red that was almost unnoticeable if it weren't for the only light post a few feet away from us.

I step into his Ferrari and sit on the cool leather seats. He runs his fingers through his hair one last time with a smirk and closes my door with a small thud. A strong smell of cigarettes fill my nose mixed with the leather causing me to clear my throat at the scent. Mr. Uchiha seats himself and turns the engine on. The purring of the car sounds very smooth as he revs his engine once (to show off im assuming). He reverses and makes his way out of the many cars trying to leave from the booming of the music and loud laughing.

As we hit the street, I begin to feel very dizzy at how fast he is driving and begin to get nauseous. The street lights were fading in and out very quickly and the purring of the engine becomes louder. The light turns yellow and Mr. Uchiha begins to make a hard stop making my stomach feel out of place. The street light shines in the car causing the reflection shine off on Mr. Uchiha's golden watch on his wrist that was clasped around the gearshift.

 _He's always wearing that watch_.

I take his wrist and bring it closer to my face to have a better look at his watch. It's very shiny, without scratches and had a very peculiar pattern to the band. It looked expensive, nonetheless. I trace my hand over the watch and feel him watching me. I glance at him and notice his half lidded, onyx eyes on me as if I were prey. I do the unthinkable and grab his hand and place his index finger against my lips in a very teasing manner.

I part my lips and slip my tongue onto the tip of his finger and slowly begin to suck. I take it all the way to the back of my throat, for his finger was very long. I pump my mouth against his finger once more, this time tilting my head slightly. The shadowing in his car over him making it very difficult to see his already onyx eyes. His aura felt very tense, and frustrated and his grip on the wheel tightened. I couldn't help but finish him off with a plop. A sly smirk spread across my face and his eyes never got off me. He slowly takes his hand back onto the gearshift just as the light turned green. He quickly looks away with a sly smirk and steps on the gas pedal making his tires screech a little before taking off in a matter of seconds.

That red light must've been the longest red light I've ever experienced.

I feel very dizzy and it feels like my eyes can roll out of the sockets of my skull. I lay my head against the window and close my eyes in hopes of it to help with the dizziness, but instead worsens. I grab onto the hem of my tight dress and take a deep breath. I feel as if I were on a boat in the middle of an ocean swaying against the waves causing me to slowly drift off.

 **:.**

Mr. Uchiha firmly places me against the wall to kiss my neck once more. His other hand hugging my lower back and brings my abdomen to his in a rough way. His fingers are pressed against me as he traces the zipper only to undo it revealing my back to the cold air. The red latex dress slips off bringing goosebumps to my skin at the touch of his lips against my collar bones. His warm breath kisses my skin making me feel helpless and weak against him.

His lips meet my neck as he steadily reaches my lips. I grab the bottom of his shirt and bring it over his head only to toss it on the floor. His bare chest was enhanced with the shadowing of his muscles and veins spread across his arms. I place my hand at the nape of his neck and bring my fingers into his soft, onyx hair.

He slides his finger up my back and onto the hook of my bra as he undoes it effortlessly.

 _Kami, he's experienced._

I slide my bra off of my arms and reveal my chest against his leaving me in just my black laced panties. I suck on the bottom of his lip and bite down slowly and continue sliding my tongue against his. His hand roughly grabs my ass as I release a small, breathy moan. He slides his hand to the back of my thigh and brings it up against his hip and my panty area against his erection.

Our bodies slowly and sensually rubbing each other only rises the sexual tension and friction as my heart beat rapidly quickens after each thrust against him; his grip tightens against my thighs as he brings up both of my legs up only to wrap them around his waist. The grip around my thighs leave the area around it to feel much more sensitive and tingle begging for more. His erection is fully against my wet self and I bite my lip at how much I wish the thin boundary between us hadn't been there.

My breaths become heavier and heavier and I feel as if I could already climax at how consistent his movements are. He slides one hand off of my thigh and onto my neck placing his thumb against my jaw and firmly moves my face towards his.

"Ms. Haruno, you seem very bothered. Might you need something else?", he chuckles to himself with a smug smirk across his face. I bite my lip and look away with a flustered face.

His thrusting slows down as his grip on my thigh tightens to a small, bearable sting. His hand forcefully moves my face to his once more making my very soul shudder at this movement I so deeply love.

"Look at me.", He commands with a stern voice. I meet with his onyx eyes and immediately fall into his trance of lust once more. I bite my lip as his eyes follow my action. My face burns with a tint of red as he chuckles to himself.

"Such a beautiful face."

Our lips meet as he enters his wet tongue into my mouth. I swirl mine against his feeling my chest tighten as he slowly begins to thrust his erection aginst the very thin fabric of my panties. I suck on his lip and bite down gently as he let's out a small groan. He removed his hand from my neck and onto my thighs once more. We thrust against each other up and down letting my juices flow out of me and onto him.

My slit slowly parts from each other as he continues to rub his erection against it allowing the sensation to reach up to my clit, gently teasing it as I pulsate against him.

I let out a small grunt and growl at the border between us, hoping I can just hiss it away.

"Ms. Haruno, you seem to be losing control of yourself. Let's see how your body is feeling." I bite my lip and feel my face burn at how teased my body is getting and breathe heavily at my frustration. He removes his hand from my thigh and onto my sensitive panty area.

"Hn", I moan out to him. I furrow my brows and bite my lip, almost tasting the iron in my blood. He continues thrusting against me, this time with his fingers circling around my clit causing my head to spin in circles, as if I wasn't already drunk.

His teeth gently sink into my skin around my neck and then roughly moves above my breast leaving gentle bite marks around it.

"Hmmmf, ahh.", I let out closely reaching my climax. I tangle my hand into his hair and gently pull to my pleasure.

 _Oh kami_

His thrusts become more firm and steadily quickens as his fingers gently circle atop of my clit in a faster pace. I wrap myself tighter against his body and follow his movements as I place my arms around his neck.

The vibrations in my body gets stronger and I feel as light headed as ever. The only noise filling our ears were my breathy moans and his very subtle grunts. The panting between us quickens as I feel my eyes roll back with pleasure and my body tense up, ready to release and climax.

"Ahh, _Sasuke_!" I slip out as my head spins and my body relaxes against his. My body falls onto his as my head spins quicker and quicker, causing me to become too dizzy to open my eyes once more...

 **:.**

 _"Oh Ms. Haruno. I enjoyed playing with you tonight. This will not be our last encounter.", I hear a familiar voice speak to me as my hair is placed behind my ear._ _I mumble something inaudible, catching him by surprise as I shut my eyes and fall back to sleep._

I wake up to the pounding in my head and feel incredibly nauseous. My stomach is full of alcohol and I can feel myself trying to get rid of it. I cover my eyes at the sunlight passing through and feel dizzy at the thought of alcohol.

 _Ugh, oh kami I've drank way more than I should've._

I sigh quietly and feel a sudden discomfort in the aura. I look down at what I was wearing; a big, black V-neck shirt that covered the very top of my thighs and feel my face burn at the blurry images flipping through my head between Mr. Uchiha and I, although I can't quite remember much, and it feels very foggy. Maybe it was a dream.. I hope it was a dream.

I look to my right and sigh in relief knowing that Mr. Uchiha was not in the same bed as I was. I lift up the shirt and see that my underwear was still in tact and sigh in relief.

 _Oh kami. I really hope I didn't do anything stupid._

I shake my head only to instantly regret it with a burp in my mouth with the taste of last night's liquor. My stomach begins to turn and feel tight and I quietly gag to myself.

I look to my left and see my bag on the black wooden nightstand beside the bed and sit up slowly. My body felt sore as if I had an intense workout session as I tried to get up off the king sized bed. The side of my thigh had began to ache causing me to look down at the area only to notice a bruise in the shape of thumb. An image of Mr. Uchihas hand pressed firmly against it quickly flashed across my head and I immediately begin to feel my stomach turn at the lewd image.

I quickly run to the restroom with my mouth full of vomit and barge in like a maniac only to be greeted by Mr. Uchiha wrapped in a towel as he was brushing his teeth. His raven colored hair was wet and slicked back effortlessly and his onyx eyes showed no emotion. His muscles were greeting me as well as the V shaped lines ending right above where the towel was wrapped. It smelt of mint and cigarettes, an unusual scent. He didn't flinch, or budge at my action causing last night's alcohol to reach my throat once more.

I quickly run past him and pick up the lid from his pearly,white toilet seat and let out last night's vodka. The burning sensations spread from my throat to my tongue making me gag out even more puke. My eyes begin to get watery and I feel even more embarrassed knowing that Mr. Uchiha had to witness this. I feel my hair being held back and a body crouched next to me.

 _Oh no this isn't what I wanted to happen._

"You really should've told me you were a light drinker, Ms. Haruno.", Mr. Uchiha says with a small chuckle. My ears begin to burn at how embarrassing this whole scenario is and throw up even more. It smelt of vodka and burnt like acid. I feel myself shaking and place my head against the rim of the toilet that was now full of vomit.

 _Why am I always embarrassing myself in front of him.._

He flushes the toilet and helps me up off the ground with a firm grip around my arms. I grab some toilet paper and clean blow my nose with it and sigh in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were showering..", I face down to avoid staring at his V-line and blush immensely. "It's not a problem, Ms. Haruno. Would you like a toothbrush?", He offers reaching for a newly packaged toothbrush.

"Yes please.", I take ahold of it and open it hurriedly to begin brushing my teeth. I glance in the mirror and make eye contact with Mr. Uchiha who was running his fingers through his hair.

I rinse my mouth from the toothpaste and dry my mouth with a small hand towel he provided me with.

"Would you like some clothes, Ms. Haruno?", He asks calmly. I turn around and place my hands against the sink and smile to him, "Yes. Mr. Uchiha, if it isn't any trouble for you."

He smirks at my response and nods his head, "Follow me, please." He heads towards the closet that's located across the room. The sound of our footsteps fill our ears as well as my heart beat that seems to be racing very quickly.

He reaches in for some black joggers and hands them to me. "I hope you don't mind this, it's the smallest clothing I have available in my closet.", He says as he reaches in his closet for clothes for himself.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Uchiha.. I'll go ahead and change in the restroom.",I say quietly as I back away and towards his restroom. I can hear him chuckle to himself causing me to blush in advance.

 _I feel very nervous about all of this happening, it shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be here. I can't be here._

I lock the door behind me and quickly change into the joggers that fit me quite big. I glance at myself in the mirror and grab a hair tie that was available by the sink area and bring my short hair into a small ponytail. I look as if I was getting ready to work out and giggle at the image of me, a small pale woman in large, black colored clothes. My green eyes look a lot more brighter than usual making me feel a little bit more confused.

 _I don't have my cell... How am I going to leave_?

I peek out of the restroom door and see Mr. Uchiha no where in sight. I close the door quietly and sigh in relief.

 _I could just take his car and head home.. he wouldn't mind, I'm sure he has many more since he's freaking rich._

I bite my lip and sigh.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this... Again._

I open the door and head towards the nightstand holding my belongings and grab them. I quickly walk out of his room and look side to side in his hallway and, again, see nobody in sight. I hold my breath as I quietly make my way down his stairs and past his kitchen, where I found his keys laying on the counter. I grab them quietly and make my way out of his house and towards his black Ferrari.

I unlock the car and turn on the engine, which was as quiet as I was and take a deep breath to regain my consciousness. It smelt of leather, cigarettes, and mint. It seems that Mr. Uchihas scent is minty cigarettes. I bite my lip and sigh, "I'm really sorry Mr. Uchiha. You're too kind for me." I shake my head and proceed to back out of the drive way full of many trees and escape safely.

 _I don't like doing this but I definitely do not feel comfortable being here like this._

I bite my lip and hit the steering wheel in frustration. My hands begin to shake and my stomach quickly turns. I slow down and feel even more puke getting ready to escape. I park on the side of the road and unbuckle my belt. I puke whatever was left and quickly drive away.

 _Why am I doing this? Mr. Uchiha isn't like Neji, he's more sweet and caring and understanding. I'm going to get into so much trouble. I can't lose my job, ugh this is all my fault. Why do I let lust overtake me?_

I sigh in frustration and feel my hands grow cold and the drive that seemed like forever couldn't have felt any slower. I open one of the compartments in his car and see a carton box of expensive looking cigarettes with an X engraved onto it with gold. I open the packet and help myself to a cigarette, although I hadn't had one in years.

It was very smooth, and minty and although it burnt my lungs a bit, I couldn't help feeling relieved and relaxed. I drive onto the apartment complex and park outside. I finish up my cigarette and hesitate to toss it to the ground and crush it.

 _Oh man, Ino is going to get really pissed about this. She must be worried. I have no choice but to tell her everything. I don't like keeping things from her._

I glance at the red bricked apartment and see an exotic looking car parked by the side; a navy blue Lamborghini. I raise my brow in confusion and make my way out of Mr. Uchihas car. I feel a hand grab me by the arm causing me to panic and pull away only to find Obito laughing to himself with a smug look.

 _Oh kami, why are these Uchihas so quiet and quick to know my whereabouts_?

"Easy, kitten. Don't bite, at least not now.", He says approaching me with a smirk.

 ** _#_**

 **A/n: I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS IM VERY SORRY OKAY I KEEP PROCRASTINATING AND A LOT OF CRAP HAPPENED TO ME WITHIN THESE MONTHS.** **Anyways, I'm really going to try my best to update every two weeks from now on since I'm finally being organized with this story.** **I really hope you guys accept my apology and enjoyed this chapter.** **P L E A S E REVIEW IF YOU WANT QUICKER UPDATES!! REVIEWS REALLY MOTIVATE ME A LOT AND IT CAN WORK WONDERS!!** **Thank you for your time!** **-LhH**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

"Obito? What, why are you here?", I ask confusingly. I swiftly scan his attire and notice his Navy blue hoodie fitted around his arms, his dark, gray joggers looked slightly big, nonetheless still appealing, and his shoes were black and casual. His whole attire itself seemed as if he was just about to work out or had just came from the gym.

I slide my hands in my pockets and quickly remember that I was not in my own clothes.. and I did not have _my_ car. I bite my lip at the thought and blush very slightly, holding back.

Obito glances at the car and chuckles to himself. "Well it seems that Sasuke beat me to it. So how was it, hmm?", He asks mockingly. He gives me a smug look and a half smile while leaning against Mr. Uchiha's expensive car with his hand in his pocket and the other spread open atop the roof of the car openly expressing and pecocking his muscles.

"... How was what?", I ask while buying myself time to think of a reason I even have Mr. Uchihas car. I place my hands behind my back and bite my lip.

 _Kami, Obito!! I can let him know I was with Mr. Uchiha last night.._

He raised a brow pointing to Mr. Uchiha's car and gave me a smirk, "Come on kitten, you can tell me. I'll be your shoulder to lean on and I won't say a thing." He slowly walks closer to me and chuckles to himself as he places my strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers slightly touched the tip of my ear sending chills throughout my arms. "Whatever happens between us, will stay between us, kitten." I bite my lip as I pull my arm and slightly shift back to avoid him noticing my goosebumps.

 _I don't want anything to happen between us, really._

"If your wondering why I have his car, it's because mine happened to stop working. It got really hot and I didn't want to bother moving it anywhere. I don't want to take any risks.", I sigh to myself and hold back my smile at how clever my excuse happened to be.

"Ah, kitten. What's more exciting in life", he reaches out for my face only to bring it closer to his, "-than taking some risks?" He shoots me a smug look and brushes his lips against mine.

His lips were slightly rough compared to Mr. Uchiha's, who's were curiously soft. I could feel the lustful tension coming from his kiss as he grabs me roughly and firmly presses me against his body.

I push myself away from his muscular chest and attempt to gather my senses. He seemed slightly bothered at how quickly I pushed him away, obviously hurting his ego. He furrowed his brows, still holding a smug face and shoots me a questioning look.

"Listen, Obito. I just really want to go in to shower and get my car checked, its been worrying me.", I lie to him and quickly sway myself around him.

 _Phew.._

"What was it exactly? It's getting hot? Seems like it could be the engine. I'll go ahead and check it out for you.", He winks at me as he makes his way to the parked car next to Ino's.

 _Oh shit_

"Oh, that's great!", I reply nervously. I clasp my hands together and bite my lip in an anxious manner.

He opens up the hood and seemed to be in disbelief. He scratches his head and slyly smirks to himself. "Kitten, would you mind grabbing your keys for me and turning it on?", He folds an arm and places his other hand under his chin, furthermore showcasing his muscular arms.

 _Does he really know a thing about cars? He seems like he gets everything done for him, spoiled if you ask me._

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll be right back..", I quickly make my way into my apartment that was unlocked only to find Ino chugging down a glass of water only to almost choke on it upon my arrival.

She wore a black, crop top shirt that showed off her slim fligure, purple, baggy pajama pants, and her long, blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail.

"Forehead??!!!, Where the fuck have you been? You never answered my texts and you never bothered calling me to let me know where you were! I've been worried sick!", She slams her glass cup to the counter and looks at me with raging eyes.

"Geez, pig! Calm down, I'm really sorry I didn't call you sooner. I left it behind here at the apartment before taking off to the club.." I shake my head and sigh.

"Well, as long as you're safe, it's fine. Who's house did you go to last night? Hmm?", She winks at me and glides my way. "I know those aren't your clothes, forehead.", She raised her brows and rubs her hands together in an evil way as she giggles her way to me. I slightly stiffen up at her approach and feel my face grow a little red.

"Who else could it be?", I replied embarrassed. She giggles in excitement and claps her hands quickly. I try my best to avoid the conversation and head to the kitchen to grab my keys.

"Mmm, you smell good! Like cigarettes and mint.", She nudges her elbow in my arm and raises her brow. An image of Mr. Uchiha grunting as we both share our body heat last night's burn my ears causing me to bite my lip.

"So are you finally going to tell me how big he is?", She teases at me. She flutters her long lashes with her blue, twinkeling eyes as her long hair is falling to her side. Her eyeliner looked smeared and her red lipstick was long gone. Her face seemed pale and her nose had a small taint of pink, indicating she was a little sick.

 _She must've had a crazy night last night to suddenly wound up sick._

"I.. wouldn't know..", I embarrassingly say as I grab my keys and look away from her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WOULDN'T KNOW?! DIDN'T YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HIM? I WOULD'VE KNOWN HOW BIG HE-", I cover her mouth with both my hands and stiffen my lips as I attempt to calm her and lower her voice.

"Ino! There's somebody outside waiting for me you damn pig! He can hear you screaming, you damn nosey bitch!", I whisper to her with a little tug to her shoulder. She opens up her mouth in shock and raises her brows.

"Is it your smoking hot boss?", She teases at me. I roll my eyes and sigh, "I wish.. It's actually Obito." I hold back my laugh and shake my head. "He was questioning why I had Mr. Uchiha's car and I didn't want him to find out that I was with him last night, so I lied and said my car got hot." She snickered and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ah, forehead. You always were a terrible fucking liar.", She rolls her eyes and turns around heading towards the kitchen for her glass of water. "Well, good luck with your little game! Sounds troublesome to me." She chuckles to herself as she sips some water.

"Whatever, pig." I turn the knob as she clears her throat, "Expect a surprise in a few, forehead." I face her with a confused look and roll my eyes as I head out the door and towards the expensive car and Obito.

"Took you a while, kitten. I was beginning to get worried.", He folds his arms across his chest and lowly chuckles. "Nothing to worry about, Obito. Just a small conversation with my best friend."

"Sure.", he sarcastically replies. He slides the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbow, revealing his arms wrapped in veins. He pats his hand on the engine as he signals me to turn on my car.

I open my car door and sit down on the driver's seat as I take in the scent of my cherry blossom scented car and smile at the familiarity. I twist the key into the ignition and wait for a response from Obito.

 _Hes going to catch me lying. I know he is. There's no point in this, I should just let him know about Mr. Uchiha and maybe he'll back off a bit._

"Alright, kitten. You can turn it off now.", he replies as he closes the hood. I confusingly turn it off and make my way out of my car hoping he wouldn't call me out on my lie.

"It looks like your fan isn't working, which is causing your engine to over heat. I suggest you don't move your car for a while, or at least until it's fixed.", He scratches the back of his head and shakes his head.

 _Huh??_

"How can that even be? I-", I quickly cut myself off before I exposed myself and sigh as I rub my arms and bite my lip. He leans against my car with folded arms and chuckles to himself. "I guess I'll have to take you to work from now on, until you fix your car, that is.", He gives me a smirk and winks at me.

Kami..

"Of course, we can go buy the fan. It'll be on me, no need to waste your money on it.", He nods his head gives me a genuine smile, one I haven't seen before. It seemed a lot less lustful.

A slight tint of red spread across the apples of his cheeks as we meet eyes. They're somewhat similar to Mr. Uchiha's, except his looked tired and dull. His face is considerably young, although he's about 30 and his figure is very muscular, and fit. He's really tall, almost as tall as Mr. Uchiha if they were side by side and his short spiked hair seemed to be neatly styled with hair gel; From our encounters, he always seems to be so neatly organized about his appearance. It's almost as if he tries really hard to impress me.

He breaks the eye connection and clears his throat, "Do you mind telling me why you have Sasuke's car and why you're wearing his clothes?", He curiously asks while leaning against my car with folded arms, facing towards Mr. Uchiha's luxury car. I hadn't noticed how long I had been staring at him, analyzing the little things until I realised how uncomfortable he must've felt at how quickly he changed the subject.

My face begins to tighten and I bite my lip at how sudden he asked. The front door of my apartment opens and out steps out Ino shouting, "Ah! Forehead don't forget to shower and put on your clothes!", She giggles to herself and I shoot her a death glare as my face burns in embarrassment. Her long, blonde ponytail fell to her shoulder as she gave a smug smile.

"Oh!", She adds, "So _this_ is who you were with last night?" She puts her finger on her cheek as she visibly plays dumb.

 _Ino! You damn trouble maker and your dumb 'surprises'!!!_

"Wha-"

"Yes she was.", Obito replies, cutting me off as he makes his way to put his arm around my shoulders. "It was an amazing night, right kitten?" He kisses my head and chuckles lowly, only audible for my ears. I hold my breath and begin to feel light headed at how sudden this was. I feel my lips grow numb and my face burn extremely hot.

"W-well, I, uh-", I stutter and try to put words into sentence whilst feeling dumbfounded. Ino has a puzzled look to her face; I can tell she was not expecting that for an answer because she knows I had been with Mr. Uchiha and not Obito.

"W-well, it's nice to know who took care of Sakura. I'll leave you two alone now." She quickly waves her hand bye and dashes into the apartment.

"What was that about? Why would you say that?", I quizzically ask shoving him aside. "I won't answer your questions until you've answered mine, kitten.", He gives me a sly smirk and chuckles to himself. "And what might that be?", I ask annoyed. I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

"What were you doing with Sasuke last night?", He asks seriously. His tone of voice was stern and commanding like. I bite my lip and sigh to myself; not knowing what to say.

"Why do you care so much about it?", I ask half-meaning it. It's very bothersome at how nosey Obito is, there has to be a reason for it. I glance at him and notice how still he got.

He sighs to himself and rubs the back of his neck with his left arm. He half chuckles and shakes his head, "Sorry, kitten. I don't mean to be invading your privacy." He crosses hs arms and looks me in the eye. A slight tint of red spread across the apples of his cheeks as he hesitates to continue his sentence. "You remind me of somebody I loved."

My heart stopped for what felt like forever and I bite my tounge to hold back a confused look. His face read vulnerable and he was too just as confused as I was. He smiles to himself followed by a low chuckle as he scratches the back of his spiked hair.

"Oh.", I finally manage to reply.

 _Did he mean to say that?_

He clears his throat and turns towards his Navy blue Lamborghini that was parked next to my simple, non-expensive car and open the passenger door. "Shall we, kitten? Those parts aren't going to buy themselves you know.", His seducing eyes wink at me followed by his signature smirk.

"What about Mr. Uchiha's car? I should take it back befo-", I nervously say just as he cuts me off. "Oh who cares about his shitty car. He has plenty of others, I'm sure this one would mean nothing to him.", Obito interrupts as he wave his hand in dismissal with a disapproving face.

 _He's right. This car must mean nothing to him._

"Okay.", I reply with a weary smile. I rub my arm and sigh. "I'll have to go inside to change my clothes. Want to come in?", I ask half hoping he'd reject.

He walks towards me with a sly smirk and lustful onyx eyes,"In the shower? Mmm, of course kitten. I'd be more than glad to-"

"NO NO I MEANT IN MY APARTMENT, KAMI OBITO YOU MOVE SO QUICKLY!!", I squirm backwards moving my hands nervously in the space between us with a red face as he laughs to himself, almost enjoying it.

"Oh kitten, you look so cute when you freak out.", He chuckles with a sensual smirk as he attempts to slip his hand on the nape of my neck and lean in for a kiss. A slight heat spread across my body as his came closer to mine, reaching to steal a kiss once more. His lips part as he tilts his head slightly with a smirk, knowing he has full control over my attention. I bite my lip as I quickly slip away from his grasp and breathe in as I unknowingly hld my breath the entire time.

"Oh, kitten. I was only teasing! You've been letting me get away with a lot more now.", He winks at me and chuckles, "You seem to be almost ready for my bite." His smirk made me a little light headed and on my toes. I nervously laugh to myself and scratch my head.

 _Phew_ , I thought to myself in relief at how quickly I avoided his kiss. "Im going to head for a shower now." I say as my voice slightly shakes. He quickly follows up behind me as I enter the red bricked apartment. An auroma of hazlenut coffee blanketed the cold apartment with a warm, home-like feeling making me feel very welcomed. Ino must've made some coffee to help wake herself up and get ready for her day.

I take a moment to glance around my apartment that I hadn't checked out when I came in earlier and noticed a new painting above our couch. It was a field of many different colorful flowers with a purple sunset casting above them. The flowers were of many flowers of different colors and a women sat in the middle of the field. It was a blonde haired woman who was facing away and seemed at peace.

"Pig, when did we get a new painting?", I ask loudly hoping she'd hear me from wherever she was at. She pokes her head from the counter in the kitchen holding a pan and a cheerful smile, "Oh you didn't notice it when you came in? Sai painted it for me, I was nude and on top of a small blanket. He insisted. It's beautiful, isn't it?" She leans against the marble counter with her hands clasped together. Her lashes we're fluttering and her eyes were dating out, full of love. You can almost see hearts coming out of her eyes as she appreciates the painting.

I nod my head and smile. She waves towards my way and I shoot her a confused look as she motions her hand. "So whose your friend?", She blandly asks. "I turn to Obito who was waving at her with a childish smile and hold my snicker.

"This is Obito, you've met him at the cafe, remember?", I shoot her the 'dont-say-anything-stupid look with pursed lips to which she responds with a smug look. "Ah, yes. I remember. Mind if I interrogate you, Obito?", She asks almost seductively.

"Shoot away.", He quickly responds. I roll my eyes and walk away from them.

"Nice.. well, I'm going to shower and change.", I turn around to face Obito and gesture him towards our leather couch, "You can sit here and watch some TV if you'd like? I won't take long."

"Or I can join you; scrub your back and clean the deepest pla-", I shove Obito to the side and nervously laugh hoping he'd shut up in front of Ino.

"OH OBITO SHUT UP I'LLBE RIGHT BACK", I sit him on the couch and quickly make my way to shower in my room.

Kami, Obito just doesn't know when to stop.

I enter my restroom and switch the lights on as I lift sasukes shirt up over my head, taking a whiff of mint and cigarette to fill my nose. I've never been so attracted to somebody's signature scent. There's just something about him that brings me to my knees. He has this sort of power that takes control over me as I willingly give myself to him.

I slide off the sweatpants and feel a slight touch on the side of my thigh, where Mr. Uchiha's grip once was. An image of enjoyment on his face sent heat waves to my body and made my blood circulate so quickly. I bite my lip at the thought of us so closely grinding against each other and couldn't help but already feel tender down there.

His grunt was very gentle and smooth. He knew every move in the best way possible, he didn't even need to penetrate me for me to actually climax. He's very experienced, I've never appreciated something so much. He gripped me with gentle hands, yet firm. While he was rubbing against me, I felt it. It was so hard, and a little thick. His bulge felt big, I can only imagine how much pleasure he could've made me felt if I went further...and if I wasnt drunk.

I unconsciously realise I had already began showering. The warm water ran through my hair, feeling slightly heavier. I rub my body with my sweet scented body scrub and feel sensitive to every touch and brush against my pale skin. The image of Mr. Uchiha glaring at me with such a lustful sense sends a pulse to my sensitive area as I feel myself. I couldn't help but rub it over and over, feeling pressure after every circular motion between my fingers on my clitoris.

The image of Mr. Uchiha's face in pleasure is just so damn pleasing. His muscular arms holding me within his grasp after each grind. His bulge pressing against my wet self was enough to keep me begging for more. He's so damn sexy, I'm so lucky to have even gone that far with him.

I lean my back against the wall as I begin to lose balance on my legs. Pressure waves flow through the tip of my toes further and further as a flash of heat pulsates within me, making my breath heavier and heavier. My face burns hot as I remember Mr. Uchiha whispering into my ear, _"Good girl."_ In his smooth voice. It's embarassing; it makes everything so much more teasing like.

My clit become more sensitive as my orgasm comes closer and closer, making me light headed and heavy from my chest. I insert two fingers inside of my wet lips, eventually reaching my G-spot and begin to rub the roof of the warm inside as I rub the sensitive bud rhythmically quickly. I thrust my hips back and forth at my actions and begin to lose balance on my feet causing me to slowly slide down the wall and sit down onto the tub.

I bite my lip and spread my legs open, willingly accepting anything to go inside of me to rid of this heat that burns more and more as I finger myself to pleasure. The image of Mr. Uchiha thrusting against me engraved into my head as I gradually increase the tension in my pussy; the sounds of squelching weren't loud enough for anybody outside of the restroom to hear, but strong enough for my ears to fill with joy and pleasure.

I bite my lip down harder and harder as I begin to curl my feet, willingly opening my legs in a stiff motion, readying myself for a climax. I move my hands from my clit and place them on my breast, pinching my nipple in twisting motions as I tilt my head back against the tub.

The tension reached it's limit, almost exploding inside of me as the sensation of the orgasm reaches a fantastic peak. l felt my muscles tense and release around my fingers as my orgasm happened, shaking with every thrust. I bit my lip down harder than I ever had and feel myself moaning quietly as I close my eyes. My hand was dripping with my juices as l brought myself down, gently rubbing around the inside of my pussy with my two fingers as it throbs and feels swollen at my climax.

I feel my body relax as I lay there, on the tub and completely out of energy. I felt tired and exhausted from my actions as I let the water run all over my sensitive body. I sigh to myself in frustration and close my legs.

 _I can't get enough of him. I need more._

I stand up and begin to quickly shower myself as I hadn't noticed how long I had taken.

 _Obito is probably waiting for me, annoyed of Ino, and here I am; masturbating to my boss in my restroom. How very lewd._

I feel my face burn in embarrassment and bite my lip that was swollen from earlier.

 _I need to see him again._

I turn off the water and wrap my body inside of my towel quickly as I make my way to my drawers. I slide on a nude, laced underwear with a matching nude bra. I wrap my hair in the towel in hopes of it soaking the water quickly as I reach into my drawer for my Jean shorts and red tank top. I quickly reach for my red shoes and slide them on my feet as I grab a jean jacket off the hanger and slide one arm in as the other turns the nob of my room door. I stop almost halfway as I hear Obito laughing away with Ino.

"She used to be so clingy and possessive when she really liked someone! It was so hilarious!", I hear Ino yap away as she laughs at her memory. Obito chuckles to himself, "Ah, kind of reminds me of somebody. She was so clingy, just as you described her. She would get upset when a woman would look at Sasuke. He eventually got tired of it and tossed her to the side.", He admits. "What was her name again? Ah, Karin."

 _Karin.. the girl from the cafe?_

"Sasuke? Who's that?", Ino curiously asks.

So that's why they smiled so much at each other.. does he still happen to have a thing for her?

"Sakura's boss; my cousin.", He annoyingly answers.

 _Sasuke.._

"Oh the hot one! It's very understandable, he's really good looking. I would've been the same way.", She giggles to herself.

"I think I'm pretty handsome myself. I know a lot of things he doesn't and move ways he wouldn't possibly know.", Obito replies in a cocky manner.

 _Pfft. You can't compare to him._

"Oh shut up, it's the alcohol talking.", Ino giggles to herself once more.

"You know, I should really start coming over more often in the morning if you're going to be making spiked coffee. Do you do this everyday?", He asks slightly slurred.

 _Is he drunk?_

"Ah yes. I always add vodka in my coffee, it's how I get by. Sakura doesn't drink my coffee so I can get away with drink a whole pot and not have to share.", She Snickers, "So, about, uh, Karin, was it?", She questions.

"Oh yes, Karin. She was a hot head; when she got mad, she would throw insults. Very unladylike.", He adds.

"How so?", Ino questions as she sips from her drink.

"Well for one, she misunderstood Tsunade's (Just a private medical professional consultant) interaction and assumed they had a thing.", He chuckles and continues, "Karin was too clingy for him. It was just a one time fling they happened to have and she eventually got hooked on him. He doesn't like to be mean to people, so he let himself get smothered."

"How did she get fired?", She asks concerned.

"Well, she took things too far and went to Tsunade's office to interrogate her and assault her. Tsunade obviously put her down and got her fired for such accusations. It was a relief to us all, really. That bitch was crazy.", He sighs then sips his coffee.

"Oh." Ino replies. "Well, Sasuke has nothing to worry about with Sakura. Shes nothing like that anymore.", She adds.

"Sakura shouldn't involve herself with him. He's just going to hurt her just like he did to all the other girls he's been with.", He says in a stern voice.

 _Huh?_

" _Other_ girls?", She asks worriedly.

"Sasuke is a very private man. He keeps everything to himself. I've seen a few good looking girls come in and out of his office with lipstick smeared and messy hair. It wasn't anything new seeing a new assistant every week or two.", He brags.

"Well Sakura's worked there longer. She actually does her job and sticks to the professionalism. She's not easy like all the other girls you've mentioned.", She says defensively.

"Hmm.. you're kinda right. She has worked there longer..", he thinks out loud. "She plays very hard to get. It's almost like a challenge." He chuckles to himself and sounds almost as if he was growling, "Oh, kitten. I need to get to her first before Sasuke ruins such a beauty." He sips his coffee and continues, "He doesn't deserve her." I could hear Ino clear her throat, preparing herself to question his comment, but I don't want to hear anymore. He couldn't possibly think of me that way..

I bite my lip and sigh as I finally fully open my door and make my way to the living room as I rub the towel through my hair. I walk past the both of them and into the kitchen to get myself a cup of water to help me rid of this hangover.

"Ah, kitten! Took you a while.", He says taking a sip of his coffee. I feel my nose burn in embarrassment at the time I took to shower and bite my tounge.

"Y-yeah, I was resting. I've been really exhausted lately.", I lie to him. I place my pink hair behind my ear and drink the glass of water. I glance at the two of them who were sipping away at their coffee, visibly getting tipsy.

Obito had his muscular arm that was showing through his navy blue hoodie resting on the side of the couch with one leg crossed over the other while his other arm held a black coffee mug. Ino's hair was in a ponytail and to her side showing her bare neck and beautiful blue eyes. Her nails were slightly long and wrapped around her purple mug. They both looked like eye candy altogether making me a little uneasy, and jealous.

 _Obito is really attractive. Why would he try to chase after someone like me?_

I sip more of my water as he shoots me a flirty wink with a smirk, so fucking sexy.

 _Kami, what have I gotten myself into?_

I bite my lip and look away at how embarrassed this guy makes me feel. With Mr. Uchiha, I get so incredibly shy and timid yet sexually attracted to him to the point where I'd let him take me any time and anywhere, whereas with Obito, I just feel lustful and attracted to his flirtatious comments and smooth ways; it unexpectedly sweeps me off my feet each and every time. It's fun receiving this type of flirtatious attention, it gives me a slight adrenaline rush.

In a way, we're both feeding off each other.

"So are we going to buy the part?", I ask still facing away from them to avoid any further tension. "I don't think I'm fit to drive anymore. Your friend here gave me some of her coffee with a special ingredient in it; let's just say I'm incapable of being both foused on you and driving.", He chuckles as Ino joins him with a giggle.

 _Who's side is she on anyway?_

"Ingredient? Pig did you spice up the coffee again? I thought you were over it?", I cross my arms and look at her in dissapointment. "What? Come on forehead, it's hard dealing with annoying customers everyday at the shop; just let me be.", She rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself another cup.

"Well, since you guys are leaving, would you like a to-go cup, Obito?", She asks hopefully, already serving him another fill inside of a styrofoam cups with a lid and a straw.

"Don't mind if I do." He accepts as he stands up from the couch to ready himself to leave. His balance was slightly off but it was enough to walk. He seems like a light drinker, to get drunk off of Ino's coffee is rather curious since it has about 1 shot of vodka per 2 cups.

"Seems like I'll be taking care of you.", I sigh to myself in dissapointment. I grab his keys that were next to the couch and wrap the lanyard around my hand.

"Kitten, you're too nice.", He purrs quietly making me feel a little uneasy. He grabs the styrofoam cup from Ino's hand and thanks her with a gentle smile before coming my way to leave to our destination.

 _I don't try to be._

"I'll be right back, pig!", I exclaim before leaving. She winks her eye at me and mouths 'You better fuck him' with a little giggle. I roll my eyes and squint at her with a death stare and shake my head at her remark. Luckily, Obito was in front of me not noticing a thing that she mouthed. I follow behind him and close the door behind me.

 _As handsome as he is, I wouldn't go that far._

"Kitten, I don't mind driving.", He says grabbing my hand with a slight force. For a minute, I though he'd pulled my hand to get my attention until I noticed he did so to regain balance. He was swaying slightly from side to side to which I quickly reply, "I don't think so, Obito. You can barely stand on your own. You barely drank anything, though. Could you actually be a light drinker?", I tease taking full advantage at the fact that he's vulnerable.

 _It wouldn't cause harm to tease him a hit, right?_

"You're correct, kitten, I don't drink. I rarely do but I have no need for it.", He says with a smirk. "Have you always been this sexy?", he questions with a flirty smirk after he bit his bottom lip almost seductively. I couldn't help but laugh at his remark in embarrassment.

"Obito, your drunk. Just sit down and let me drive.", I insist while opening the passenger door to his navy blue Lamborghini and attempt to sit him down. He pulls my by my waist to his lap and begins to kiss my neck to which my body responds back almost agreeing with him. He opens his leg and places it between mine as he pulls my closer to his chest, caressing my thighs with his soft hands causing my chest to feel heavy in heat.

 _Kami, he's so damn smooth._

"Is this what Sasuke gets to enjoy?", He growls. My heart began to beat fast at his words almost making me panic and unable to breathe correctly. "It annoys me, kitten, how much time he gets with you." His breath softly lands on the nape of my neck sending chills down my spine. I quickly unfold myself from his grasp and step out of his Lamborghini, panting softly in panic at his words and actions.

"Kami, Obito, you flirt! You're so ridiculous when you're drunk.", I face away from him in embarrassment as I laugh to myself at how impulsive his actions were.

"Ah, come on," He mutters to himself, "Don't be such a tease." He replies grabbing my hand once more.

I couldn't help but laugh at how unresistable he was around me and shake my head, "Ah, Obito. You really are a silly guy." I pull my hand away and close his door.

I make my way around his car and into the driver seat, silently giggling to myself as I adjust the seat closer to the leather wheel and fix the mirror linings. The car purrs as I turn the key in the ignition smoothly, making me feel a little out of place. The seats were a dark, violet colored leather and the interior was made of a type of polished wood.

I must've been staring too long since he stated, "Beautiful, isn't she? She purrs just like a kitten." He says as he looks my way with a smirk on his face.

 _He's such a flirt._

"Are you like this with all women?", I curiously asks. I raise my brow at him as he hesitates to answer my question.

"Well, not many women have driven my car.", He replies earnestly as he chuckles at his statement causing me to slightly giggle.

"Do you just happen to flirt with every woman you come across?", I question once more.

He squints his eyes to the roof of the car and places two curled fingers under his chin. "Only certain ones that catch my eye and eventually give in", He admits, "Like you, kitten." He looks my way with his smug smirk and winks.

 _It's really hard trying to keep up with his flirty comments, kami._

I place my hands on the steering wheel as Obito drinks his coffee at ease.

"Oh kitten, you're one I really wish to have and take as I please, when I please." He growls, "I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time." He smirks one last time before sipping his coffee.

 _So demanding.._

"So, who was that woman anyways?", I ask as I turn to face him, still parked in the same spot.

"Hmm..", he mumbles. He places a closed fist under his chin in a thinking position and chuckles. "She was so lovely. She was smart, caring," he winks at me, "Good in bed."

 _Kami_

I shove Obito on his arm and scoff at his dumb remark.

"What happened?", I ask seriously avoiding his flirty comment.

"I was a selfish jerk. I took her for granted and she ended up marrying this cocky know-it-all.", He grunts to himself and sighs. "I should've taken care of her."

 _Hm.._

"W-well, that's why you should learn from your mistakes so you shouldn't cause anymore problems for anybody else..", I say hoping I wouldn't upset him.

"Oh kitten. Do you remember Sasuke threatening me with 'rin'?", He questions.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He was only threatening me because we had an important partenership that was going to land us millions of money; we were on the last stages of paperwork and confirmation, even the media new how big this was going to be, until I slept with the CEO's wife, which happened to be her."

He chuckles to himself and adds, "That night made me realize how much I had loved her. Sleeping with her wasn't part of the plan, I only went over to talk to her about how regretul I was about my decision, but knowing how I am, I couldn't help but seduce her into sleeping with me." A sly grin appears across his face followed by another chuckle.

 _This man is seductively evil.._

"You seem to think with what's between your legs rather than with your mind." I say in very dissapointed manner.

"I'm not worried about losing my career because I can easily get into another company with my many skills and qualifications. Im only even still in this industry because of Itachi. That guys a brute.", He replies sounding slightly bothered.

 _Itachi?_

"Oh, I see.", I add not knowing what to say.

 _He banged the CEO's wife, kami he really can't control his sexual urges.._

"It's rather peculiar finding Sasuke black mailing me to stay away from you with such sensitive information.", He chuckles to himself, "You must _really_ mean something to him, kitten."

My heart raced at his judgement causing my fingertips to feel slightly tingly.

"He really thinks that would stop me, though. It hard resisting myself when I'm with you, kitten.", He says lowly with a curve at the corner of his lips. "You're my Rin."

 _'You're my Rin'_ circles in my head. This man must be really drunk to be telling me that.

I shake my head and giggle at his comment, "Oh Obito. You really are a lightweight drinker." I bite my lip in attempt at holding back my blush to his comparison of me and Rin.

"So, do you want to take this back to my place?", He asks with a sly smile causing me to roll my eyes and giggle at his attempt to sleep with me.

 _Maybe if you weren't drunk and if Mr. Uchiha hadn't beat you to it._

"I don't think you're fit to drive, Obito.", I giggle to myself at how vulnerable he is right now. He grunts and crosses his arms, showing his muscular arms through his navy blue hoodie.

"Well, since we're being honest, there's nothing wrong with your car.", He sighs, "I was just going along with you "

 _K-kami.._

I feel my face redden with dissapointment at how clueluess I was to his lie. Why would I believe him when I had made it up the entire time?

I place my hand on my forehead and sigh to myself. "I'm sorry, Obito.." a brief moment of silence fills the air between us causing me to feel a little discomfort.

"Is this what you would do for Sasuke?", He places his hand across my thigh and grips it softly within his grasp, "Lie to protect him from anybody finding out that you slept with him?", He added.

 _I wasn't lying for him, though... It was for my own damn self._

"What if you'd slept with me?", He purrs into my ears unnoticed with a sensual feel to his words. I bite my lip unconsciously as he begins to kiss me down my neck causing the heat between my legs to rise up with urge. His soft lips placed against my pale skin as his hot breath blanketed the back of my neck; his tounge slid against my neck causing me to get slight chills and whimper in defeat.

 _Good girl_

The voice of Mr. Uchiha circled my mind once more as I push Obito away from his sensual acts.

"K-kami, Obito, y-you can't keep doing this when you're drunk." I laugh nervously and proceed to turn off the engine and make my way out of his exotic car, quickly enough to make me light headed and regret even letting him get so close to me at such a sensitive moment.

 _Good girl_

I bite my lip and grunt at how much my body yearned for Mr. Uchiha as I make my way around the navy blue car to open the passenger door where Obito was sitting, waiting in dissapointment at my actions of denial.

"You're too drunk, Obito. C'mon, let's go inside and get you sobered up.", I grab him by his arms, not only to feel his muscles and compare them to Mr. Uchihas', but to help him off of the seat and into my apartment.

"Oh, kitten. Just wait, in the end of it all I'll be there, waiting, anticipating, and with open arms for when Sasuke fucks up.", He warns in a slurred, serious manner. He shakes his head and closes the car door while leaning against my shoulder as I help walk him inside of the cold apartment to which Ino had been sitting down with her special coffee while watching the morning news.

"Forehead! Back so soon? And Obito? Are you alright?", She questions getting up off the leather couch and towards my way to help Obito on it.

"He's too drunk, pig. How much vodka did you put in the coffee this time??", I question angrily as Obito flops himself onto the couch and grunts in frustration. She fiddles with her fingers and laughs nervously at my question, trying to find the right words to say.

"Heh, well, you see I-"

"Pig! Why do you always have to do this??"

"-I didn't think we'd have visitors so this time I added 3 times more of vodka.. heheh", she giggles nervously as she scratches the back of her head.

I place my hand on my forehead and sigh in frustration, shaking my head in disbelief and quitly laugh to myself at how much of a child both of them act while drunk.

"Kami, Ino. You must really be building up that alcohol tolerance to be drinking like this so early in the morning." I roll my eyes and pour myself a glass of water at how parched I was from the night before.

"Oh forehead! Just let me be. Anyways, how are you Obito? Mind talking to me about your life?", She asks comforting him as they talk away on the leather couch.

 _I need to call Mr. Uchiha.. I need to let him know the real reason I took his car... And hopefully have another heatful desirous encounter that I so dearly crave._

"My life is boring. I like to seduce women as entertainment; it's very enticing.", He chuckles to himself.

"Why haven't you tried seducing me then?", She asks honestly.

"You're dating my bro Sai. No way in hell I'd want to turn him against me. You're a lovely woman, trust me." He smirks to himself, "I do plan on seducing your little friend; she seems so adorably tasty."

Ino giggles at his comment causing me to feel a little embarrassed at how open he is talking about things like this, especially with Ino.

"While you two talk away, I'll be outside making a phone call.", I say reaching for my phone and walking past them, turning the knob to the door as I bite my lip.

"Who you calling?", Obito asks aggressively, "Sasuke?" He chuckles to himself causing me to feel a little rush of adrenaline being caught in the action.

 _What's it matter to you?_

"I'm only teasing, kitten."

He didn't sound like his regular old, teasing self, if anything he seemed slightly bothered. My back was turned away from him but I could clearly see his glare of jealousy with a smirk to mask it in my head.

I step outside with my hand gripped around my phone and close the door behind me.

 _I feel so nervous. Everytime I'm with Mr. Uchiha, I can't help but willingly, helplessly fall to my knees. Does he have that effect with everybody?_

I walk to his dark colored car and step inside, smelling the air of mint and cigarette almost feeding off it; like a drug, a necessity to have such an amazing aroma fill my nose makes it almost hard for me to breathe, making me go crazy.

I unlock the screen of my phone and I find myself struggling to dial his number. It's not hesitation, it's embarrassment at what I've done in the shower, what we'd done last night and how he always seemed to rub me in all the right places. He has me wrapped around his finger making it hard to tell if I'm enjoying it, or hating at how easily I succumbed to his smooth ways.

"Ms. Haruno, Good Morning.", I hear the smooth, deep voice say almost kissing my ears, making my face grow stiff as my heart rate rises in a consistent matter of seconds.

"Good m-morning, Mr. Uchiha. I, uh.. I'm sorry I took your car I.. I was really confused and-"

"-Ms. Haruno, if it was about last night I can assure you that I was going easy and careful." His voice grew soft, still inevitably making my head spin.

 _Easy? He was intentionally rough, but that was easy to him? My goodness, to see him go to his full extent would leave me almost incapable of even walking._

My face turns red causing me to bite my lip to hold back the embarrassment.

"No no no, last night was amazing.", I laugh nervously, "I was just acting on impulse.. it'd be better if I explained myself in person.. if you don't mind, of course. O-or if you're not busy since...you're a busy man and all.."

I find myself struggling to find the correct words to say to him; it happens too often.

"Ah, yes. A busy man indeed.", He chuckles, "I'll meet you at your place in a few. I've just got done with an important phone call and it would seem to me that work follows me everywhere I go. I hope you don't mind the overtime, Ms. Haruno, for I am in need of your assistance to accompany me tonight."

 _XjjskkxkxkdjNskxskkakskxkxkxl_

My cheeks started to tingle at his words leaving me once more incapable of finding the correct words to say.

"I understand, Mr. Uchiha. I'll be waiting." I managed to say.

"Splendid. I'll see you in a bit.", He chuckles to himself on the other end of the line just before he hung up.

Obito is here and he's on his way.. oh kami I hope he doesn't think anything of it.

I step out of his vehicle and feel my face brighten up with excitement at Mr. Uchiha's last few words.

 _'- accompany me tonight.'_

I bite my lip and feel a curve form soon after. The weather was a clear, sunny day. There was a small chill that surrounded me under the shade and a blanket of warmth when I stepped out in the sun. It was neither cold or hot, the perfect weather to have a picnic or go for a walk.

I step inside my chilly apartment only to find Ino and Obito laughing away with a new cup of coffee in their hands.

"Pig! We're supposed to be sobering him up, not get him worse than he already is!", I cross my arms and glare at them with a face of dissapointment.

"Calm down forehead, it's just regular coffee. Well, his is." She giggles to herself as I roll my eyes. Her long, blonde hair sat to her left side above her breasts, showing how big they are through her crop top shirt.

"Kitten, you think so lowly of me.", He frowns at his statement and places his cup on the ground. He lifts his sleeves up to his elbows, once again displaying his veins and muscles just before crossing his arms across his chest. Ino had obviously been staring because she quickly looked my way with an excited smile and open eyes, quickly raising her eyebrows up and down.

 _Kami, Ino. Anymore obvious??_

"You guys are children." I let out, laughing to myself at how I even wound up in this mess. So much has changed in just a few months.. I'm very thankful.

I make my way to the dining room and relax on our wooden chairs as I lay my head against the long, rectangular table made of polished wood. I let out a sigh and feel a tiny pulse on the temples of my forehead. It was hard to tell that I was exhausted and tired from all that's happened. I rest my eyes and feel peaceful at the sound of my best friends having a good time and conversation with Obito.

 _Good girl_

"Sakura! There's somebody at the door for you!", I hear Ino shout.

I rub my eyes and regain focus at where I was and feel dry saliva on the side of my cheek.

 _Had I been sleeping?? How long??_

"Oh, I'm coming!", I shout back as I yawn while stretching my arms out high above me. I rub off the saliva and sloppily make my way to the front door. Obito was no where on sight making me to presume he'd left.

 _When did he leave?_

"Yes?", I question as I open it, immediately feeling dense from my chest as heat flows through my thighs. I met with onyx eyes, devouring my very existence, putting me under a spell of submission. Mr. Uchiha had finally arrived wearing a smirk across his face.

 **#** **A/N: I've noticed I've been updating very 3 months or so and I'd finally agreed to updating every month instead since it would be impossible to even finish this story soon with a 3 month wait time.** **The fjajdjkcocxk moment is Sakura freaking out/ getting excited.** **Please leave a comment/ review; opinions are very much appreciated.**


End file.
